<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so, I want you to be here for my sake by photonconductor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711389">so, I want you to be here for my sake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor'>photonconductor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stella Glow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe with Canon Elements, Amnesia, Angst, Horror Elements, M/M, Pining, Rekindling relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonconductor/pseuds/photonconductor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a thousand years of waiting, a Conductor fated in ancient scripture is found once again and is required to venture to God's throne. When God passes judgement upon the new Conductor, Elcrest, and shatters his Qualia, Xeno makes a desperate wish to restore his friend's broken Qualia. However, all things come with a heavy price. Elcrest loses his memories of his relationship with Xeno forever, but Xeno still resolves to journey across Regnant to regain what Elcrest lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elcrest/Xeno, One-sided Elcrest/Hilda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Key notes about this AU;</p><ul>
<li> Witches, Qualias, the "Mother" still exists in some shape or form. Most powers from the game itself are pretty much the same in how they function and what not. There's a couple twists on them to make them a bit more fantasy-like and give some more exploration of the witches powers.</li>
<li>Each witch governs their own sect of land, but they're all under the Regnant kingdom banner with the exception of Hilda.</li>
<li>Most things will be elaborated throughout with their differences, but the core concepts are very similar. Difference mainly being how religion is viewed and what not.</li>
<li> The past witches are extremely heacanon heavy in their characterization.</li>
<li>OCs really exist for expanding the world further and aren't going to be too much of a main focus, besides Xeno having a brother since it's been a long headcanon i've shared with a friend.</li>
<li>The past and present characters are blended here, therefore you will see some familiar faces despite this AU technically taking place during the "past". Some ages will be skewed in order to fit the world.</li>
<li><strike>It's totally not so heavily inspired by Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle</strike></li>
</ul><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘A single drop of water has the power to change the flow of a river.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘One tiny ripple bursts into many and disturbs the flow. It is something born from nature, yet all the same we have the power to change it to suit our whims. Those that are the catalysts of the single drop of water, those that activate the ripples on our lives, they… are known as </span>
  </em>
  <span>wishes</span>
  <em>
    <span>.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman leaned over, her hand lightly dusting across the glowing pond in front of her. Despite her movement, the pond remains still. Her long blue hair billowed along her shoulders, yet none threatened to brush the water below. No rustle of wind on the water would shatter its pristine glass. Her lips quirked into a faint smile, but it faded. Her eyes lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A guest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The smile returned and her red eyes crinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl, no bigger than a child, stood at the edge of her little pool. Her eyes were lowered, staring emptily at the pond in front of her. Those eyes were pointed at the pace between her shoes, purple dress mingling with the quiet blue that radiated from the water. The woman pulled her legs closer to her, laying down rather than sitting properly. Her hand twisted and moved a strand of blue from her face before she turned her attention back at those foreign, empty eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No light shone within the small girl’s pupils. In fact, nothing was there at all. Just an empty void. Perhaps she was a wandering soul and found herself trapped here. There are plenty of thoughts that can amuse the woman. Neither speaks. The stillness isn’t even broken by the small girl’s presence. After many moments, the woman raised her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a wish?” Her voice is as smooth as the glass of the water’s surface. Despite the darkness that surrounds them, it feels almost as if it belongs in this place. Nothing is out of the ordinary; save for this one little girl. The woman’s voice finally stirs something within her. Her blank, red eyes slowly lift to stare up at the woman sitting across from her. Her face remains ever neutral, not even cracking at the query she brought across. Finally, the girl’s face broke. Her mouth parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A.... wish?” She asked slowly, as if she hadn’t heard the woman’s question. Her chin tipped down towards the pool again. She takes a measly step forward, and her reflection comes perfectly into view. It’s a perfect painting of her, matching every detail down to the hem of her dress. The woman leaned forward from her perch on the side of the pool. She moved her head rest on her palm, her smile widening more akin to a cat that had sunk its claws into a fresh kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is something that you desire above all else. You would yearn to make it come true, no matter how much it pains you or hurts you. You’ll cling to it in life and death until it is realized.” The woman’s words were hard, but the softness of her voice eluded that claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a farce…” The girl almost scoffed at the mere idea. The woman only smiled in response, closing her own red eyes. The pool’s ethereal glow never changed. Silence threatened to consume both of them, but the woman’s light laughter filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A farce, hm... But I suppose that is why humans are so interesting. They’ll never give up to obtain their wishes, no matter how pointless it seems.” She cracked her eyes open a tad, staring back at the girl whose eyes had locked onto hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came here for a similar reason, did you not?” The woman’s eyes creased. The girl’s hair brushed over her eyes as she moved her gaze down to the pool. The atmosphere suddenly grew tense. The girl’s eyebrows knit together as she began to think. The woman only watched her. The girl's eyes lowered again towards her reflection, scowling at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right… There is something I wish for.” She spoke quietly, as if she were whispering to herself. The woman leaned forward in interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a place for granting those wishes… but you must already be aware of that.” The woman’s eyes lifted again, “So… what is it that you yearn for more than anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s lips pressed into a hard line. She stared and stared at her reflection, as if it would change in that very moment. Then, slowly, a smile cracked its way across her face. A spark flitted through those empty eyes and all of a sudden they were ablaze. Her chin lifted proudly, showing off a smile that carved her face in two. Her eyes swirled with a mixture of something the woman couldn’t make out, but the woman remained composed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish… that all the humans below would </span>
  <b>die</b>
  <span>.” The words bubbled in the girls throat, but the woman didn’t flinch at the sound of them. The small girl lifted her hands and clutched the sides of her teal hair. She stared at herself in the pool again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Their screaming never stops. People do horrible things to each other in a never ending cycle of torment. Human beings have </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishes</span>
  </em>
  <span>? All they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish</span>
  </em>
  <span> for is to die! They want their suffering to end, they want poverty to cease…” Her hands pulled away from digging into her scalp. She lifted her head and stared down directly at the woman in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember now why I came here… This is the origin of our power. I want that power. I want the power to kill those humans… to grant that very wish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a long time. After a few heartbeats, the woman closed her eyes and smiled. The girl’s own crazed smile turned into a deadly scowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you smiling about, wretch?!” She demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not who I expected you to be.” The woman said frankly. The girl looked stunned. She threw her arm out behind her in an exasperated gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think I am?! I am—!” The woman held out her palm to stop her words cold. The words faded from the air, as if a vacuum had sucked them all away just like that. Finally, the woman began to drag herself to her feet. She stood tall compared to the small girl at the edge of the pool. She wrapped her arms around the white shawl that coiled around her chest. This time she was the one staring down at the little girl. The girl didn’t flinch at all, keeping her ground while her hands balled themselves into fists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman remained quiet, until she turned her gaze to the pool below. Suddenly, a wind kicked up from below, tussling their hair behind them. The girl flinched and brought up her arms to protect herself. The woman stood frozen in place; the only sign of movement coming from the wind whipping at their clothes. The water began to swirl, cracking the carefully carved glass shell it once had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not one who truly owns our shared power.” The woman said, gently reaching out her hand above the pool. In response, the body of water warped. It sucked in on itself, before bending and warping once again. It began to rise towards the palm of the woman's hand as the air filled with magic. The girl watched the demonstration in awe, completely absorbed in the woman’s work to deny her previous words. The pool stretched. A single drop of water escaped and touched the woman’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the bead of water quickly. Before long, the water splashed down back into its hole in the floor. It lapped at its sides and flew up in a spray towards the two of them. The girl flinched at the spray, but the woman stood undeterred. Finally, the woman turned her attention back to the awestruck girl still keeping her fist closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still hold that wish knowing you do not have the power to change it?” She asked. The girl was shocked by her question. She flinched, staring hard at the floor below her shoes. However, she soon raised her head proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” The girl replied. Her eyes held a pain so deep that the woman felt it in her own soul. For a moment, it looked as if pity had crossed her face. It was gone before either of them could blink, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you are not so different from the humans who cause you to suffer.” The woman smiled. The girl shot her a look of disgust. Before she could sharply reply, however, the woman stepped forward. Instead of falling through the water, she practically balanced on top of it. She crossed the threshold towards her. The girl stayed in place, determination passing over her. Before she knew it, the woman was standing tall and proudly over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you still continue that wish… even if a human comes along with a wish that is stronger than your own?” The woman asked once again. The girl’s eyes narrowed at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My wish is stronger than any humans.” She growled back. The woman’s smile widened. It seemed she had chosen the correct answer. The woman moved the hand that held the drop of water towards the girl. Slowly, she opened her closed hand. Inside was a brilliant shining stone. The girl’s eyes watered staring at it, for it was so bright it nearly blinded the two of them. However, the woman looked at it as if it were a regular pebble on the side of the road. Its glimmering, bright blue hue almost enraptured the girl in it’s light. The light was harsh, but somehow it held a soothing aura to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to grant your wish… then you will need to destroy this.” She said coolly. The girl’s eyes widened. Her head jerked upwards towards her, as if to ask if she was serious. When she made no motion, the little girl was already winding up her arm to grab it. However, the woman’s arm shot backwards, just in time to avoid the girl’s own swipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” She snapped back at the woman. However, the woman’s smile was full of mirth. The girl glowered below. Her eyes questioning her for some sort of explanation. The woman only turned around, putting her back between her and that fiery gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have given you a hint to obtain what you desire. This is a place for granting wishes… but I do not grant wishes of those who are not human.” She turned her head to stare back at the stricken girl. Her eyes were wide with shock. It was not long before it melted into another expression of rage. Her arms shook and her stance widened. She looked as if she were about to lunge, but she continued staying frozen in place. Her expression shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine… I’ll obtain it by my own means. You can stay here in your darkness for all I care.” The girl spat her words, “I am going to end this cycle of suffering… No matter what!” She trailed off, staring back at her reflection in the pond once more. It was dimmer now, unlike the vibrancy of it before. The girl recoiled. She stepped backwards, staring at her hands. Tiny flecks of light ripped themselves from her body. She sharply tore her head towards the woman, who continued that awful, cat-like smile of hers. She glowered back at her, but the woman’s face remained flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you see her… That I wait to see how she will win this bet of ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before any response could be made, the girl was swallowed up by the darkness. Her last attempt to grab the woman's throat died in that moment. She was alone once more; her only company being the glimmering pool behind her now. The woman’s smile faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to her closed hand, gently opening it to reveal the shiny gem inside. She stared and stared, lost in a thought that coiled against her heart. Gently, she closed it back into her palm and shielded its light from the crawling darkness. She lifted her hand and kissed her fingers softly. Its light was warm and calm… a light that was slowly beginning to weaken the longer she held it here. The woman shifted on her heel before turning back to the pool. Unlike the girl before her, the water did not show the woman’s reflection at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tenderly, she reached out her hand gripping the gem and placed it back into the pool. A ripple was cast as it sunk below the surface. It melted with the glowing pool, but the ripple was still cast. The woman’s eyes lowered and she found herself speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for the sake... of one man’s wish…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘And so… to punish humanity for their crimes, God stole away the humans’ ability to produce songs. Only maidens pure of heart would be blessed by God with a gem known as a Qualia. Henceforth they would be hereby known as Witches. God decided on five witches to gift power to serve as God’s own hand, each representing an element found within the world below; Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Time. Only these special maidens were allowed to perform the mythical songs bestowed by God. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘These songs converted into magic; a magic to heal the world and converse with God Themselves. God would continue to bestow Their gifts in the form of minor Qualia; stones still harnessing magical power. Through these gifts, God decided to leave this world in the care of Their people once again as a test; one to prove that they could atone for their previous sins. They retreated to reside with our Mother, the Moon, still keeping a close eye on all of Their creations in case such crimes would happen again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘However, the stars that were also born of God pitied the humans. Wishing for a way to help the humans show God they had atoned, they decided to give their own gift to humanity. They chose a single man; one filled with kindness and bore hope for humanity in his heart. They gifted him a magic that wasn’t bound by the rules created by God. This man was to be known as the Conductor. Through the power known as ‘Tuning’, he could converse with the witches who aided God and bear their hearts to him. He would serve as one who would bring the witches together and thus create a way to deliver the wishes of the people to God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Once every thousand years, a rite is performed as a way of passage to meet God. Once all five of the Witches of origin have gathered, alongside the Conductor, the path to the Throne of God will open. Our Mother shall extend her arms down to bring them to God’s Throne...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno couldn’t help but release a yawn trapped in his throat. He lifted his head from his reading, rubbing at one of his eyes with a free finger. The sun was still high in the sky, but somehow Xeno felt sleep prickling at the edges of his mind. His duties as King of the holy Kingdom of Regnant were starting to wear him down it seemed...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s head lifted from the pages of his book towards the source of the voice. He pressed his gloved thumb into the edge of the page, making sure he didn’t forget which one exactly he was on. The voice’s owner was trotting up to him, followed slowly by one Xeno hadn’t expected to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ana… what are you doing here?” Xeno asked with all the warmth in the world. The little blonde girl was already running up to him, a bright smile plastered all over her face. Behind her was his best friend, Elcrest. His knight looked much more worn down than Xeno had expected, but he couldn’t help but be distracted by his niece to linger on it for too long. It was still quite early for her to already be tiring out Elc… but Xeno supposed she could be a handful at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came t’ visit!” She exclaimed, gently putting her hands on the tea table Xeno was seated at. She was just barely peeking over the top of it, not quite tall enough to completely overshoot it just yet. The table was just barely outside the balcony door, showing off the lovely spring view of the capital city of Lambert down below. It was a perfect spot for reading… not to mention, tasting a wonderful selection of Lambert’s finest confectionaries. Xeno supposed that was just a benefit of being King, however. A beautiful view with a wonderful friend to accompany him… Which said “wonderful friend” was looking at him with indignation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were supposed to be busy… but here you are, just reading!” Elcrest groaned, scratching at the side of his head with a frown to match his discontented words. Now that he was closer, Xeno could get a better look at his friend. His once adorned armor already looked covered in dirt and scratches, not to mention his dark blue hair was sticking out in all sorts of spots. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> did Ana drag him into, Xeno couldn’t help but wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say it was for work, but I’m not sure how much you’d believe me.” Xeno laughed despite the accusatory look Elcrest was giving him, “You did offer to watch her for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were busy, that’s why I offered.” Elcrest sighed a little, but his expression soon faded back into a smile. Xeno was helpless to butterflies wiggling in his stomach at the sight of his smile. Even if it wasn’t directed towards Xeno, Elcrest’s warmth filled the room better than a pastry bursting with jam in one's stomach. The knight wandered over towards the two of them, getting a closer look at the book Xeno held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you were workin’? Sorry!” Ana frowned a little, “Uncle Elcrest said he wanted to check up on you!” Elcrest almost looked stunned that Xeno's niece would expose him so frankly, but Xeno only laughed again. He gently patted her head, shaking his own in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to worry. You caught me during one of the slow periods.” He smiled back at Elcrest, who looked away hastily. Xeno caught the faint sign of a blush on his cheeks, but he simply cast it off as the embarrassment of being caught in the act. Still, Xeno couldn’t deny how happy he was to see both of them. Elcrest had offered to watch his niece while he was busy with his duties as King, considering Ana’s parents were away on business. Her mother would be returning shortly, but her father… that was a guess only God could make. Ana’s smile widened again and she turned her attention also towards the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha readin then, Uncle?” Her blue eyes peered at the book eagerly. Xeno picked up a golden colored bookmark he had discarded on the table and gently pushed it between the pages he had held. With that task done, he showed her the cover itself. It was a thick leather bound book, with gold encrusted on the title and the strips that bound the pages together. The title itself read, “Teachings of God”. While the title may not be anything extravagantly named, it was in fact the scripture pertaining to Theiaism; the religion they all followed in the holy Kingdom of Regnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A holy scripture?” Elcrest was the first to ask, leaning forward a bit out of curiosity. His pale yellow eyes roamed over it with newfound interest. Xeno nodded in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I wanted to refresh myself before the rite comes in a few days.” Suddenly, Elcrest’s expression shifted at those words. His eyes lowered a little and his frown returned, looking as if something else had caught his attention instead. Xeno blinked back at him curiously. What had caused his mood to shift so? Everyone knew about the rite in Regnant after all. While most people who practiced Theiaism lived within Lambert, the religion itself was practically a basis within his Kingdom. Only two countries didn’t practice Theiaism, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right… The rite of passage to converse with God.” Elcrest spoke, but before he could say much Ana was already poking at the book. She struggled to reach her arm quite over, but getting to point at it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, that’s the book all the people in fancy white clothes read!” She said proudly, looking up expectantly at her uncle for a response. Xeno returned it with a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right. You remember the witches too, correct?” Xeno asked her. Ana paused for a moment as her face screwed up in thought. Then she nodded vigorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re all those pretty ladies who can use all sortsa magic! God gave them songs so they help everyone!” She was so earnest it was hard not to want to bundle her up in a hug right there. Elcrest’s face softened at her display. Her expression could rival the sun itself with her sunny disposition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Conductor! He’s the one who leads ‘em all! He can make the witches super powerful and help protect the world!” She added, and Elcrest’s eyes shifted away again. Xeno eyed him carefully, but made sure his attention was focused on Ana instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the Conductor hasn’t been seen since those writings. We don’t know if they exist on this plane anymore.” Elcrest said, putting his hands on his thighs to lean down towards her. Ana blinked only once, but Xeno patted her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even so, you remember quite a lot. Your father must be proud.” He praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I’m gonna be a witch when I’m all growed up!” She puffed out her chest proudly, “Then I can help all sortsa people </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> be queen!” The two adults laughed a little at her display, but it was hard to fault her earnesty. Her pure honesty was hard to come by these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will be a wonderful witch queen.” Xeno beamed back at her. The little girl smiled back, giggling a little at his praise. Elcrest gently rubbed the top of her head, earning another laugh from the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure you don’t cause anyone trouble, okay?” Elcrest warned, but his scolding was more lighthearted than upset. She turned to look up at him, but nodded with an equal amount of vigor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t! I’ll be really really good and make God happy!” She giggled again. Both Xeno and Elcrest couldn’t help but let out a little sigh between them. Before the conversation could continue further, a knock sounded at Xeno’s door. The three of them paused at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno, it’s me.” A gruff voice muffled by the closed door alerted them all of an arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, come in.” Xeno replied, turning his chair outwards so he could get to his feet. At Xeno’s response, the door opened with a soft creak. Standing there in the doorframe was a tall man, adorned in similar armor to Elcrest’s but with a much more… well, royal flair to it. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and his brown eyes practically pierced into the room. However, his stern expression was broken as soon as Ana saw who it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, you’re home!” She squeaked, abandoning her uncle in favor of running towards her father. The man’s once stoic expression melted into a smile. He bent down slightly, gently reaching out his hands for his running daughter before catching her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that is where you went Anastasia.” His voice was much softer than the one who had announced his presence before. She reached up for him to lift her, and in response he scooped her up with relative ease. Elcrest and Xeno both straightened themselves up in his presence, though Xeno was much more relaxed than Elcrest. After all, he was in fact Xeno’s brother and the Grand Master of the Royal Knights of Regnant. Xeno found himself relieved to see his brother back from his travels in one piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Brother, I did not realize you were coming back so soon. It’s good to see you.” Xeno greeted his younger sibling with a faint, but warm smile. The man cupped his daughter in his arms, who was already tugging at his neck with a happy smile. He nodded to him with regards to the King’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it is to see you. I delivered the necessary preparations for contacting the witches of Wind and Water. I’ll hand the rest to my subordinates. With the appearance of the Conductor only a few days away from the rite, it has tied our hands. I did not want to waste time when I can trust my knights to handle the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news suddenly struck Xeno dead in place. Conductor? While what Anastasia had said was true, that the Conductor was the one who was like a catalyst for the witches powers, one hadn’t been seen since the holy scripture had been first written. How had he missed such a notable fact? He as Regnant’s holy king should have been informed… It wasn’t like he had left the castle much these past few days to hear the gossip among the people either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Conductor has been found? When did this happen?” Xeno asked urgently, his voice filled with a mixture of excitement and worry. His brother met his gaze evenly, though he noticed his eyes drifting slightly off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was while you were on your royal visit to Kashmistan. A man from Lambert was discovered </span>
  <em>
    <span>tuning </span>
  </em>
  <span>a witch whose powers had gone out of control.” His brother’s eyes narrowed slightly. Xeno couldn’t almost believe it. How on earth had this been kept under wraps for so long? His attention turned towards Elcrest, who was staring back at the Grand Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kallias… Elc… did you both keep this from me?” Xeno asked, almost appalled for humoring the thought. This was a huge discovery! Before the rite to meet God in fact… Perhaps this was Their divine will. Kallias and Elcrest shared a glance between them. Ana looked between all three of them, but she didn’t dare interrupt. It was Xeno’s brother who spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asked to keep quiet until</span>
  <em>
    <span> he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could tell you more.” Kallias shrugged, “I repaid a favor for the gesture, that is all.” Xeno couldn’t help but pout a little bit. A favor more important than telling him… it must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> favor. Xeno felt wounded all the same by the mere thought of it. A secret so important… he couldn’t imagine why. Elcrest’s eyes lowered a little and he turned towards Kallias' even expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to speak to His Highness alone, Your Majesty.” Elcrest gave a little bow towards Kallias at that. Xeno flinched, but held it in as best he could. While the title of royalty was a gift, and serving his people henceforth, he still had a hard time dealing with being on a higher pedestal than his people. Even when Elc referred to them as such, it sunk an ugly thorn in his heart. His brother, however, reveled in it. The current Grand Master of the Royal Knights of Regnant was more than pleased by Elcrest’s honorifics, but it did not linger on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Kallias said, gently bouncing Ana in his arm. It earned him a giggle from his daughter, lightening the tense atmosphere of the room. Both men looked relieved, but Kallias hadn’t budged from his spot just yet. His gaze was focused back squarely on Xeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will assign the rest of my men to be dispatched to the eastern and western parts of the country for the witches of Fire and Earth respectively. That witch the Conductor tuned…. That was the queen of Hildegaria to our north, Queen Hilda. We will not have to worry about her arrival.” Xeno couldn’t hide the surprise on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had already arrived? I got word of her coming, but I didn’t realize it was so soon.” Xeno was already lost in thought, wondering just how she was doing. While his attempt to merge their two countries hadn’t gone swimmingly before, they had ended up becoming sort of pen pals together. Thankfully so, the relations between the Hildegaria Empire and the holy Regnant Kingdom were in good standings. In fact, even Hilda had grown quite fond of Elcrest too during diplomatic visits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno could consider the three of them good friends... but Hilda showing up here so early before the rite? Something must have happened in Hildegaria if she were to venture this far out. Her letter had spoken of her arriving a day before the rite, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span> prior. Something awful sank in Xeno’s stomach, and Kallias could see through him easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many of my scouts say there’s been discussion of civil war on the border of Hildegaria,” Kallias informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A civil war?!” Xeno blurted out. Elcrest looked shocked, though he refrained from making an outburst unlike his King. Xeno knew that Hilda had mentioned her advisors pushing for certain reforms, but this? This was far beyond his expectations. Xeno’s eyes turned towards Anastasia then, noticing her confused stare between the three men. Right… he needed to compose himself for now. He shook his head gently, that one fickle strand of brown hair wagging just in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss this some other time. I shouldn’t keep you from visiting your wife. She ought to be back by now,” Xeno smiled back at his brother. Kallias only let out a tiny sigh, shaking his head just a little. Despite bringing the subject up, he looked the most reserved of the lot of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is only idle gossip. You know how the ranks love to mutter amongst themselves.” Kallias grumbled, “But you are right, Eleanor doesn’t know I have returned yet. I came straight here in order to deliver my report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go say hi to Mommy then!” Ana piped up, tugging on her father’s collar once again, “I wanna give her a present I made with uncle Elcrest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” Kallias asked, that soft expression lighting up his face again, “In that case, I shall see you both later. Do take care.” He bowed slightly, though it was a bit awkward while carrying a small child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye bye uncles!” Ana smiled and waved to the two of them. The two returned the gesture, and before long Kallias and Anastasia had left the room. The tense atmosphere soon flooded in all at once. Xeno wasn’t sure why Elcrest or Kallias would hide this news from him… it could affect the whole kingdom! As it’s King, he needed to know if the Conductor truly existed. His eyes turned towards his friend, who seemed to be contemplating something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elcrest… he was truly Xeno’s best friend. They had been friends since childhood, long before they held titles of the King of Beasts or a knight of the Holy Regnant Knights. At some point they were just children, reading endless amounts of stories and swinging their weapons in hopes of protecting those they loved. Xeno’s eyes lowered a little. He would never doubt Elcrest… he just didn’t understand why he would keep such a thing a secret. Just who was this man, the Conductor? How had Hilda gone berserk in the first place? It was hard to imagine her power going out of control. She was the most calm one of the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno.” Elcrest’s words snapped him out of his trance. He looked back at him curiously, staring at Elcrest’s worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… for keeping it a secret.” He rubbed at his arm, not quite meeting Xeno’s gaze entirely. Xeno couldn’t disguise the frown on his face, but at the same time he couldn’t be mad either. It wasn’t the first disagreement or fight they had in their long span of friendship. Xeno could fondly remember a time he had eaten all of Elcrest’s cookies and blamed it on his brother. A silly memory, but Xeno humored it. He stepped forward closer to his friend before gently rubbing the top of his head with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, do not think much of it. I know you must have a reason, especially if you dragged Kallias into it.” Xeno’s voice was gentle. Elcrest hunched down from the force of Xeno’s hand, but quickly looked up at him and into his eyes. There was a moment that lingered between them, what almost felt like an hour. Xeno found himself gazing at his warm expression, but Elcrest soon broke the trance. He gently lifted Xeno’s hand off his head, sighing just a little as it dropped to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to keep it a secret on purpose but… I know how you would react when you heard the news. I don’t…” Elcrest paused, as if he were unsure of the words he wanted to say. Xeno didn’t push him either, merely waiting for him to continue. At least, Elcrest gathered the courage in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt you, Xeno.” He looked up, a bit more determined this time. Xeno blinked once, unsure of what he meant. How could the Conductor hurt him? Was it some sort of conspiracy? If that was the case, surely his title as a “King of Beasts” would be alone enough to dissuade Elcrest that he was some weak thing needing to be protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Elc?” He asked, arching an eyebrow. Elcrest’s eyes lowered to his armored shoes. They paused again, all the while Xeno mulled over the possibilities of what Elcrest wanted to discuss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Conductor.” Elcrest said finally. Xeno blinked. At first, the words didn’t quite register in his mind. It felt almost unreal; that such a mythical person was in fact his friend from childhood. Elcrest didn’t look any different than he did the day before. Maybe, sure, a bit more disheveled, but… Xeno’s lips curved into a frown. Elcrest’s eyes were hardened. He wasn’t lying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, something ugly bubbled Xeno’s heart. A twinge of envy, maybe? The Conductor was famed to be extremely powerful. A thing born from the stars, in fact, able to wield powerful magic and touch the hearts of Witches. To a simple human like Xeno, he couldn’t deny there was a part of him that was envious of having the power to change the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps… it was a fear that God would suddenly whisk him away far out of Xeno’s reach. The Conductor was a thing that wasn’t born from God, but the heavens above. Some may think of it as blasphemous for that reason. However, the Conductor held the hopes of the people; a shining beacon in a world that was often filled with strife. To be honest, Xeno couldn’t think of a better person to fill such a role. Elcrest was always kind and caring, often taking care of others before himself. He radiated such a light that the more Xeno thought about it, the more right it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, his hands were lifting to Elcrest’s shoulders. He gently gripped them, causing Elcrest to gasp a little in surprise at the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc, that is wonderful news!” Xeno exclaimed with a broad smile. Elcrest blinked back at him with uncertainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It is?” He looked bewildered by Xeno’s actions. The stare Elcrest was giving him looked like Xeno had downed a mountain of watermelons in one sitting. However, Xeno continued to beam back at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I can think of no other fitting for the role of Conductor as you Elc!” His words earned a tiny flush crawling along Elcrest’s face. He looked away sheepishly, twisting a piece of his bangs between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-C’mon, Xeno, it’s not that amazing…” Xeno hadn’t been this happy for him since he passed his knight examinations. It was hard to battle his enthusiasm quite like this. Xeno, however, finally pulled away but his smile continued to stay on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It may not seem like it, but do you know what this means Elc? You can bring even more good to the world with your powers!” Before Xeno could continue, he paused, “Oh, then you have met Hilda then? What happened?” Elcrest blinked before his expression turned serious again. His eyebrows crinkled together as he looked back up at his friend. Xeno took a step back, his face returning back into an even one to let his friend speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure… I was out on a patrol that day when I managed to bump into her. She was speaking nonsense really… I could hear what she was saying, but the rest of the knights couldn’t understand it. She was also wrapped in these dark, black chains but no one else could see them.” Elcrest’s eyes narrowed together, “It was like she was possessed by something. I wanted to get her back to the castle to rest, but she refused. She was saying something about war in Hildegaria…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what Kallias was saying…” Xeno cupped his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was right. I learned later her advisors had been planning to overthrow her. While she was on royal excursions, they would be passing laws under her name and secretly raising taxes to bleed the people dry. All the while, they would blame it on their queen. While she was out one day, they started throwing stones and saying she was an evil witch.” Elcrest’s eyes narrowed. Xeno mimicked his expression, though his face darkened further. So they really had been plotting behind her back. Hilda wasn’t particularly that old, but she had only taken the throne a few years ago, around the same time as Xeno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Xeno had the support of Elcrest and his brother, Hilda was an only child. She had told him her parents had died of a plague that had swept over Hildegaria before, leaving her to rule by her advisors alone. Xeno had his own advisors, but they only desired for the peace and prosperity of Regnant. What was happening in Hildegaria was despicable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Xeno felt a hand brush over his own. He blinked in surprise, seeing that Elcrest had moved close. He looked down to notice his hand had clenched into a tight fist. Ah… He really should be getting a handle on that. Somehow, it was always around Elc he could freely let his emotions run wild like this. Elcrest gave him a soft look, but continued speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before I could gather any more information, her powers started going berserk. I think her emotions just got the best of her and… exploded. A lot of the other side of the Kingdom was damaged by her warping power. People were caught in the crossfire… but fortunately, no one was severely injured. The worst of it was done to the buildings. I didn’t know what to do at first… Then a voice just… told me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tune </span>
  </em>
  <span>her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A voice?” Xeno asked. Elcrest nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d never heard it before, but somehow I just… knew what to do. My body was moving before I could think about it.” Elcrest moved to look at his hands, staring as if they held the explanation within his gloves’ wrinkles. Unfortunately, they didn’t answer back no matter how long the pair stared. Eventually, Elcrest recomposed himself and looked back at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sent to a strange place. It was completely different from Lambert… I think it was inside Hilda’s heart. I heard the truth about it inside there… and by the time I woke up, I was back in the castle with both Hilda and Dr. Veronica hovering over me.” His expression dimmed a little. Xeno didn’t say anything else, digesting what his friend had explained to him. Then he turned towards him, staring back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Veronica was there, you said? I’m surprised she came out of her lab to see you.” It was an attempt at a joke; anyone who knew the good Doctor knew she never came out of her lab unless it was for a meal or an audience. She kept to herself mostly, but Xeno had come to rely on her knowledge of witches powers. She had once called herself a scholar of “emotional magic” or some such. Not to mention, she had been the start of his newfound hobby in tinkering with those odd machines she had created. Elcrest crossed his arms over his chest, gently humming to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said she only came because I’m the Conductor.” Despite his words, Elcrest didn’t seem too bothered by it, “It turns out I have a Qualia inside me.” That surprised Xeno. He blinked at him, leaning forward just a little too close to Elcrest. Elcrest’s face brightened a little, but Xeno didn’t seem to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that so?! My, the world is filled with such strange things!” He smiled before Elcrest hurriedly turned his face away, trying to hide his sheepish expression. Xeno only laughed, straightening up a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s said in scripture that only witches can possess Qualia. To think, those tiny little stones would allow such unfathomable power at the tips of their fingers... It’s quite amazing when you think about it.” Xeno cupped his chin again, musing to himself, “I suppose if the Conductor is a catalyst for the witches, it would make sense why he would hold one within him too.” Elcrest nodded at that, though he didn’t look any more comfortable than before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of the Doctor and Hilda then?” Xeno ended up asking, once his fixation had passed. Elcrest let his arms fall to his sides, resting a hand on his hip in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica asked to take Hilda to her lab for an examination. I asked Hilda if that was okay, and she agreed. They’ve been there since the accident.” Elcrest explained, but soon he grew quiet again. He continued not quite meeting his friend’s gaze, despite their conversation. Xeno blinked at him, noticing the shift in his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there more?” He asked, and Elcrest nodded reluctantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to tell you about the Conductor’s powers and responsibility. Anyone grew up knowing that.” Elcrest glanced out towards the balcony, staring up at the blue sky. He looked lost in thought for a moment, but soon he regained his nerve again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the rite happens, we will have to visit God. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘With the Conductor in hand, they will ascend to the Throne of God and thus the wishes of the world will be tested by Them. If God deems the people's wishes as unworthy, the Conductor will face punishment’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Elcrest closed his eyes as he repeated the passage, “I think… you can guess my meaning.” Xeno stared back at his friend, brows creased together. Visiting the throne of God… A perilous journey that stretched to the moon; the one said to have given birth to humanity itself. Only a few witches had returned from in fact. There were only a few living remains of what the rite entailed and the result of its passage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still unknown what the rite would do, but they couldn’t ignore the will of God either. Their power was seen enough throughout their lives, what other choice would they have to believe it? The final part, about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Conductor facing punishment’</span>
  </em>
  <span> lingered heavy on the air... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno frowned. It could mean that he would never see Elcrest again. Elcrest could possibly become the martyr for all of the people... But Xeno believed in his people. There would be no such way that the people of Regnant would doom his best friend. Humans were cruel, greedy , and selfish at times… but they were also kind, warm, and caring people. Surely, God could see that. Even if it happened… A thought bloomed in Xeno’s mind. He turned back towards his crestfallen friend, staring at him gently. Yes… that would be a good idea, he decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe there is an easy solution to that.” Xeno said quietly. A shocked Elcrest turned to face him, looking at him quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean, you’re alright with this?!” He asked almost harshly, catching Xeno off guard. The brown haired man merely stared down at his friend, smiling that same smile he always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will just have to accompany you all.” The words threw Elcrest into a stupor. He blinked back at him dumbly, shaking his head a few times as if he hadn’t heard Xeno quite right at all. A King coming alongside witches and the Conductor? While there were no records to confirm or deny such a thing, it sounded like heresy for a king to leave his people to meet with God! Still, Xeno knew that such a thing could be considered a selfish wish. He was thinking with his own heart as Xeno, not the King of Beasts this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno, you can’t…” Elcrest trailed off, trying to protest, but Xeno could see his heart wasn’t completely in it. Elcrest and he had been inseparable since they were children. The thought of him going off on a dangerous quest alone without him? It was hard to imagine for Xeno. He wanted to keep him safe… and perhaps if the wrath of God did happen, could Xeno do something to change that outcome? He wasn’t sure, but his heart was telling him there must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can do. In truth, he just didn’t want to be left behind while Elcrest went off on some crusade. Because Elcrest… was someone truly special; even beyond being chosen as the Conductor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for a long time. Neither budged an inch from where they were, nor said anything more. Xeno could see Elcrest’s worry in his eyes; the worry that he would leave Xeno behind if something happened to him. Eventually, Xeno cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If God truly wishes to punish someone, then They may punish a mere human living in this world. I made you a promise long ago Elc… and I intend to keep it.” Xeno’s words were filled with conviction. It was hard for his knight, his friend, to fight back against them. He could see him deflating a little, and Xeno almost felt guilty. However, the memory of their promise tugged him along.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘As long as you are my friend, I will protect you no matter what.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>A familiar voice echoed in Xeno’s heart and stamped those words into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like I’m not human.” Elcrest teased, though his smile looked almost relieved at his friend’s words, “Besides… I made that same promise. I’m not going to let you get killed, Xeno.” His gaze was steely. Xeno could feel it and he couldn’t argue with that. He smiled and nodded in acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…” Elcrest continued, causing Xeno to blink gently back at him. He was fidgeting his hands a little, staring to the side just enough. The king couldn’t help but find him a bit adorable, but at the same time his curiosity was piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” He urged. The knight winced slightly before he began scratching at his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… once the rite is over, I can tell you something, um, properly.” Elcrest glanced away, finding Xeno’s room’s walls much more interesting than talking to the man himself. Xeno blinked once before he smiled a little. Xeno couldn’t really be sure what he was thinking, but it no doubt was probably something too embarrassing for him to admit. He supposed he could let this one secret slide as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Then I shall eagerly await what it is.” Xeno smiled and Elcrest finally looked at him. He returned the smile, and Xeno’s heart nearly burst from the sight of it. With how radiant he looked in that moment, Elcrest being chosen as a Conductor was truly the right choice he believed. His kindness was enough to fill that service nicely. It seemed almost silly that anyone wouldn’t fall for Elcrest like Xeno already had. It was a silent confession to himself, but Xeno was a king and Elcrest was his knight and best friend. Such feelings could only be buried for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With that out of the way, I say we celebrate with a trip to the finest bakery in Lambert!” Xeno said cheerfully, shattering the quiet moment between them. Elcrest stared at him bewildered, but soon laughed a little. The tense atmosphere had finally lightened, and the two friends no longer felt the oppression that was once there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would suggest that.” Elcrest shook his head slightly, almost defeated by how predictable Xeno could be, “Let’s go to the one off Market Street, actually. Your favorite one got caught in the blast by Hilda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?! That cannot possibly be true! Not the Á La Mode!?” Xeno worried, his calm and collected demeanor melting faster than sugar in a heated pan. Elcrest could only pat his shoulder in sympathy, but Xeno soon recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will just have to direct some funds from the royal coffers until it is back in proper shape again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Xeno, you cannot be serious?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been more serious!” Despite himself, Elcrest was laughing and those worries fluttered away into the blue skies above them. Xeno was only half serious, those pastries were to die for after all, but seeing Elcrest’s face brighten into a smile only made it more worthwhile to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days to come would only shape truly just how God felt.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Same Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Preparations for the rite were going smoother than Xeno expected. He supposed he had Kallias to thank for much of the heavy lifting, while most of his duties were formalities and paperwork. Over the years, Xeno had come shockingly adept at it. He supposed, however, it was just because it was something he was used to doing often. When he wasn’t reading, sparring, indulging in his sweets, or working on those machines in Dr. Veronica’s lab, it certainly was writing paperwork. Even though he was a King dedicated to his people, he could say he had quite the amount of hobbies.He would certainly give up sleep if he could just to add a few hours to his day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus the day before the rite came. As a sign of goodwill, they had decided to hold a ball in honor of the witches' arrival. Considering their roles as agents of God, most of them held high seats of power in other countries. While Regnant was a nation with one King blessed by God, the witches in other countries still held their own respective powers. To treat them as anything less would be considered blasphemy by God… but Xeno sought to connect the world and all the people in it. With the witches agreement, all save for Queen Hilda, he was one step closer to reaching that goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle of Lambert was bursting to the brim with the finest decorations for their guests, as well as the finest foods and liquor they could offer from across the continent. With the witches of Water, Wind, Fire, Earth and Time as the guests of honor, followed by the reveal of the famed Conductor, it could only bolster the morale of the nation itself. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of Xeno’s stomach, but he ignored it for the sake of putting on a face for his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had to face his brother about venturing to the throne of God… and the witches themselves. Elcrest had reluctantly agreed to let him accompany them, but it was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> approval. The goal for tonight would be to persuade each of them… If he</span>
  <em>
    <span> could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anyway. Persuasion was one of the many things he had learned since taking the throne. One could easily wash away wars with fancy words, but there were always those who desired to see action instead. Xeno could say he was the latter, but he felt he was particularly gifted with a said, “silver tongue”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Xeno had spent most of his day busying himself about for the rite as well as a few preparations for his travels to the throne of God. An order at the nearby royal smithery as well as the tailors was filled out. This world was still filled with a number of dreadful beasts, so keeping yourself protected was the first in the line of duty. The tailors however… was more of a desire to give something to Elcrest. Xeno felt he couldn’t do much for him now, considering how fast he had been whisked away by the priests and musicians of Lambert. Their worlds were slowly starting to separate and Xeno couldn’t help but feel the gnawing at his heart that a rift could form between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Elcrest had become a knight, they were still together even when Xeno was busy with his own duties. Elcrest always visited him in the evenings, where they shared a cup of coffee and tea respectively and discussed the day's events. They even had time to spar with each other on crisp, clear nights. While it was different than childhood, Xeno couldn’t have been happier to spend those days with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He partially wondered if he was now feeling what Elcrest felt once he ascended the throne. Xeno’s father’s sudden passing had pushed him to the throne rather quickly, but Xeno had long since been groomed for the role of a noble. However, upon meeting Elcrest, the other boy had only reinforced his desired friendship among his people, not complete power over them. Once he had taken up the role as King of Beasts, their time became shorter than when he was simply a title-less prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wandering the streets of Lambert, lost in his thoughts, Xeno adjusted the wrapped weapons under his arm ever so slightly. The city was still bustling as ever, even more so with the festivities of the rite happening. To see their King among the crowd of people wasn’t a particularly uncommon thing, though Xeno did feel he stuck out more than normal being in his usual royal attire. He would rather dress more casually to avoid prying eyes, but fortunately the most he got were smiles and waves towards their King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno~! It’s rare to see you out and about like this!” A familiar voice caught him off guard, but fortunately he was still holding the packages he had requested from the smithy. He turned his attention towards a rather tall woman waving after him. Her striking black dress, adorned with gold that sparkled in the afternoon sun, and purple trim that trailed alongside her made her easy to spot within the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she wasn’t vying for his attention, It wasn’t hard to pick her out of the crowd with the way she carried herself. Xeno recognized her for something other than her clothing. She was the Earth Witch and the feudal lord of Kashmistan. The King waved back gently, which was enough of a sign for the woman to hurry towards his side. She peered at him with a broad smirk crossing her lips. Despite her expression, Xeno ignored it in favor of balancing the weapons in his arms instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ukuna. Did you just arrive in the capital?” Xeno smiled back at the Earth Witch. She wagged a finger gently, resting a hand on her hip as she leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I've been here for a few hours. I just wanted to give my legs a stretch… We’ll be stuck inside that fancy castle of yours all evening and tomorrow so I wanted to do some sightseeing. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to visit Lambert.” She straightened herself up, gently crossing her arms under her chest. Xeno could only smile warmly back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. There’s certainly enough liveliness in the city for a wonderful visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it. You only see Kashmistan this riled up when we’ve got our annual drinking competition.” The woman laughed, though it was mostly to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you’re the only one who gets riled up for such a thing. You really do not miss an opportunity to bring up drinking, do you?” Xeno could only sigh to himself, pressing a finger to his forehead. For anyone who knew of the Earth Witch, rumor spread far and wide about the ‘trials’ she made visitors complete. Most of the time she unfairly demanded those who wished to earn her favor into drinking competitions. Her unfathomable ability to hold her liquor made that challenge particularly hard to overcome, but Xeno supposed they wouldn’t be friends today if she hadn’t challenged him to one year ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno almost wondered if perhaps her ability to hold down alcohol was a gift from God too, but he kept it to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not exactly going to deny it.” She grinned back at him, brushing her long, brown hair behind her shoulders, “Besides, you’ve got the best wine to offer! Too bad you’re such a lightweight when it comes down to it. You can’t even enjoy it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting drunk after a few glasses of wine isn’t enough to lambast me. I enjoy it quite well with a slice of angel food cake.” Xeno protested, a tiny pout forming across his face. While he certainly couldn’t hold his liquor quite like Ukuna, he wouldn’t say he couldn’t drink at all. Perhaps he was just falling for Ukuna’s teasing, the longer he dwelled on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, sure. I’ll remember that next time poor Elcrest’s the one having to carry you back to bed when you black out again.” Her smile widened, creasing her eyes just a bit at the corners, “Still, it’s good to see you’re well. The people look good too.” Her green eyed gaze was out towards the crowd of Lambert’s citizens. Xeno’s eyes followed her gaze. The people looked joyful with the air of the coming rite, exuding nothing but positivity and hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five Witches of the scriptures would be together and the path to God would be opened once more. There was a mixture of anxiety within the air of not only the crowd of people, but those journeying to the heavens themselves; what would God say? What would God do? They could only know if they ventured towards that truth. Xeno turned his attention back towards the Witch, smiling gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. It’s good to see you well as well,” While he couldn’t take all the credit, the least he could do was give thanks for the compliment. “I had heard rumblings of some civil disputes in Kashmistan. I was worried, but I believed you could handle it.” Ukuna yawned slightly, planting her hands on her hips with a disinterested look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah, that wasn’t anything more than a couple of boys throwing around sharpened sticks, thinking they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mighty</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they brainwash a couple of priests with minor Qualia. I can barely call them men.” She shrugged her bare shoulders with another sigh, “You know how it goes. Some guy thinks he’s better off in charge and goes straight for trying to cleave your head off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An assassination then?!” Xeno pressed. Ukuna shifted her weight slightly. She kept her sight focused on a couple making a purchase at a fruit stand nearby. Her eyes narrowed slightly, a frown on her lips. It wasn’t hard to feel the annoyance seething off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could call it that. I swear, it seems like everyday someone gets drunk off of power they don’t understand and decide they deserve to rule a whole country… It’s starting to get on my nerves.” Xeno eyed her carefully. She seemed a bit more deflated than her usual self, her shoulders lower than her usual proud and graceful posture. While Xeno wouldn’t say they were close friends, they did have some sort of bond. He viewed her more like an elder sister, even though he himself was an older brother. Her perspective was one gained over many years, which he could believe considering she was older than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Ukuna kept her distance with him, he noticed. Even while she talked to Elcrest, she always kept conversations about herself under a veil of mystery. One day she could be laughing without a care in the world, the other made you wonder if she was holding a gun behind her back. She wasn’t someone easy to read, but Xeno would rather her an ally than a foe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Xeno was lost in thought, he hadn’t realized she had gotten closer to poke at one of the weapons he was carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? You got another toy~?” She peered up at him, humming curiously towards his packages. Xeno flinched slightly, but pulled it slightly out of her reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, this is not a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>toy</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. I… erm…” He faltered for a moment. He couldn’t exactly explain to her he commissioned a weapon specifically for their journey to the moon… especially when </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘they’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>included Xeno. That topic was done with more tact… He couldn’t rely on a drunken Ukuna to persuade her either; that woman was made impervious to inebriation. She continued to stare him down expectantly, before she noticed he was carrying something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, hand that over. You’ll probably fall over before you make it back to the castle carrying all that.” She straightened up and outstretched her hand. Xeno blinked once before reluctantly handing over the wrapped spear under his arm. She did have a point; he didn’t exactly have a scabbard for this sword yet and it was a special gift for Elcrest. He didn’t want to leave both weapons at the smithy, but with Elcrest busy he was down a few hands. All the other servants were busy with preparations with the ball as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He dipped his head towards her. Ukuna only grinned, swinging the spear gracefully against her shoulder as she hugged it with her left arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That other one is a present for Elcrest, right? Can’t have you tripping and breaking it or something.” She shrugged again, but Xeno could only chuckle a little. She was kind in her own sort of way, Xeno supposed. With that, she turned on her heel and began walking into the crowd. Xeno haphazardly followed after her, trying to keep pace while keeping the sword neatly tucked under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know it was for Elc?” He asked, cocking his head slightly. Ukuna glanced back at him with disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it’s so easy to see. You don’t really use swords unless you have to, so why would you pick one up for some random knight? Even that Grand Master brother of yours doesn’t use that size of sword.” She rolled her shoulder with a tiny pop. “You two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> together, almost makes me kinda sick with how corny it is. When you’re not, you still talk about him too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Do I really…?” Xeno tried hard to swallow his embarrassment, but the heat crawling up his neck said otherwise. Part of him wished the sun overhead would take pity on him and allow him to burst into flame out of shame. Her maddening laughter only grated against his hot ears. She looked at him over her shoulder, that cat-like smile back on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to be embarrassed about~♪ We all have our crushes.” Her smirk widened and Xeno only flushed deeper. Please, God, smite him then and there...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s not quite like that…” Xeno tried helplessly, but he couldn’t overcome his fluster in that moment. While it wasn’t a lie, admitting it out loud wasn’t something Xeno had come to just yet. He could only do quiet confessions in the back of his mind, it was far too great a leap to start now! Ukuna stepped to the side to avoid an oncoming bystander, before she pivoted on her heel to face the blushing fool the King was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, let’s change the topic then. I told you about my little power struggle, why don’t you tell me about yours?” Ukuna said, glancing around for a brief second as she tried to figure out the best route towards the castle. Xeno stopped in his tracks and Ukuna did too. She turned around, staring at his blank face. How did she glean that from merely picking up weapons?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I know you. You wouldn’t go around commissioning weapons for yourself if it wasn’t important.” Well, it certainly did answer Xeno’s internal question. He wondered if maybe he was always this easy to read, or Ukuna was just that adept at knowing. He hoped it was the latter in this case. He coughed into his free hand, gesturing to the side a little. She squinted at him, but followed him nearby to a more secluded off spot of the street. There were less ears to listen in on their conversation here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno stared at her evenly, steeling his nerves. Even if she disagreed with his coming, he had to do this. There was a thought that had crossed his mind before, that many of the Witches wouldn’t agree with his plans and deny him. While he knew each and every Witch as King, many of them still only viewed him as that; their King. One who ruled over them; one who couldn’t be sacrificed if the worst came to pass. The two of them stared at each other, Ukuna only crossing her arms and arching an eyebrow back towards him. He took a deep breath before facing her squarely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elcrest is the Conductor, as I’m sure the letter asking for your attendance mentioned?” She nodded at his words. Xeno continued on, “That being said, we do not know what might happen upon those holy grounds. Old reports stated that only a few witches returned from rites of the past, and the Conductor wasn’t among them then. It may be a selfish request of mine… but I wish to accompany you all to the seat of God.” The words left his lips and the air tightened. Ukuna’s expression didn’t change, merely staring at him evenly with those arms crossed. She was sizing him up, those green eyes hiding something in their depths that Xeno couldn’t quite make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, he continued to stare back, challenging her gaze with his conviction burning in his own brown eyes. If anything happened to Elcrest, or even to any of them, Xeno wanted to protect them. It was his duty as a King to protect his people… and the one most important to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright~♪” was all Ukuna said in response. Xeno blinked once, hard, then again, and again. He arched an eyebrow towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-just like that?” He asked, completely baffled by her response. Ukuna was a straightforward woman, but somehow he expected a bit more resistance from her. The Witch stared back at him, tilting her head a little with that same smirk slithering across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, sure, why not. God’s gonna judge us anyway. I doubt God’s holy King is gonna ruffle feathers or something.” She shrugged to herself before cocking her head in the other direction, “But you’re the King right? It’s not like you have to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for permission. Kashmistan is under your jurisdiction now, so you’re ahead of me in the pecking order.” Xeno frowned, straightening his shoulders just a little as he adjusted the wrapped sword he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a Witch, one who is chosen by God… surely you’re more fitting to be beside God than a simple human like myself.” Xeno said, smiling a bit ruefully. Despite being a ‘holy’ King, he wasn’t even blessed with power by a minor Qualia. All he had was his own trained strength… and even that wasn’t enough compared to a real Witch. Nor could it compare to the fact Elcrest now had an even greater power. Ukuna frowned back at him, fingers digging a little bit into her arm. The mood shifted in that moment. Xeno could only look at her with a puzzled expression. She closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno, do you know how witches are chosen in Kashmistan?” She asked, so quietly Xeno thought she was talking to herself rather than him. He tilted his head down for a moment and thought. The thoughts scrambled back to the scriptures he often pored over. Maidens of pure heart were chosen as the ones to inherit the power, but how exactly that process happened was a mystery to Xeno. Most minor Qualia merely appeared in those chosen as priests or royal musicians, but they were far different than major Qualia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno could only recall the specifications of a Fire Witch in Amatsu, which were kept heavily documented. The other elements? He was regretfully clueless. Before he could answer, Ukuna broke the silence with a clap of her hands. Xeno felt his shoulders jump at the sound, staring at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind. Maybe I’ll tell you at the throne of God~♪” She smiled that same smile again, hidden behind a veil of a secret Xeno couldn’t quite see through. There was one thing about Ukuna that Xeno was reminded of often: she was one to keep her cards close to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d better get back before folks miss you. Besides, I’m ready for a big swig of champagne! I’ve been looking forward to this party all day!” She cheered, pumping a fist above her head. The sudden sullen mood was gone in that instant, Xeno only managing out a sigh before smiling back at her. What a curious woman she was… Xeno wasn’t sure if he would ever understand her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are right. Let us head back to the castle. I’ll make sure to procure the finest selection for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m talking about! Xeno, you really know how to treat a girl right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe most women aren’t swayed by the promise of alcohol…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued their way towards the castle when a thought crept into Xeno’s mind. Ukuna had said he didn’t need to ask permission to come along as her King. Perhaps asking the favor of everyone else would be much easier than he thought...</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball was more extravagant than anyone could have imagined. The ballroom itself sparkled with thousands of dazzling lights; each reflecting off not only gold, but silver and diamonds. The grand ballroom’s ceiling mural practically shimmered alongside the warm lights. Tapestries of the purest silk from Kashmistan lined the walls, while the finest desserts from Amatsu sat at the tables lining the outer walls of the room. Lavish instruments were ported in from Port Noir, each with a master musician to weave the room full of soft notes as guests talked among themselves. Even the smaller village of Mithra had contributed their spoils; the finest furs lined the coats of the rich while the tables were laden with different cuts of meats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room’s atmosphere was lively and joyful, even with the reservations of the coming rite lingering in the minds of the people. No one was immune to its intoxicating fever, not even Kallias who was already dancing the night away alongside his wife and daughter. Xeno had allowed all echelons of people, from the rich to the poor, to partake in the grand ball to celebrate the rite to God. Despite Kallias’ warnings such a thing would be unsafe for Xeno, he believed no one person should be cast aside on such a wonderful day. People packed themselves inside the ballroom, suddenly seeming all the smaller with how many people lingered inside it. More festivities were held outside in the castle’s numerous courtyards to house those who could not fit inside the ballroom proper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had blossomed into a beautiful sunset, painting the sky a darkened hue with just the cusp of pink lining the horizon. Xeno had indulged himself in a glass of red wine, thanks mostly to the urging of Ukuna, but hadn’t dared take a sip yet. The festivities had barely begun and he wasn’t about to miss the entire thing because he took one wrong sip. The guests filtered through the ballroom, some dancing, others mingling, and a few even scoping out the many dessert tables tucked in every corner of the room. It wouldn’t be a party if there were no desserts after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno hid himself away towards one of the windows, taking in the sight of the sunset for himself. He could see the city below glowing with the first signs of evening, smiling to himself at the wonderful view. However, he was still waiting on a few guests to arrive all the while abating his urge to ransack the dessert tables himself. Ukuna had long since busied herself with the bar and Xeno doubted she would stray far from it as long her cup was full. He had seen Francisca, the Witch of Water, wandering among the crowd. They had only exchanged pleasantries, as she was quickly swept away for a dance by some of the men from her hometown. He watched her sea blue floor-length gown flowing among the crowd before he soon lost sight of her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a little overdressed for the occasion, but not only his brother but his wife had insisted on wearing a much more fancy cape and armor for the occasion. The cape itself included golden thread imported from one of the cities overseas while it was lined with the thick fur of a Gryphon. The armor itself had been fashioned by Amatsu’s finest blacksmiths, also adorned with golden trim that almost made Xeno feel he was rivaling the sun in brightness. He tugged on the collar of his cravat ever so slightly, brown eyes wandering the room with no sign of any of the faces he wished to see. For now, he supposed he could only wait…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xenooo!” A young voice called out to him, full of vigor. He turned his head, only to feel his arm being grabbed by someone. He stumbled backwards a bit, just managing to prevent his flute of wine from spilling all over the offender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-whoa, I am not going anywhere, Kaede!” Despite himself, Xeno laughed as she clung to his arm in a surprisingly tight grip. Her bright green eyes stared up at him, smile widened more than her cheeks could bear. The one clinging to his arm was the Fire Witch, and the Priestess of Amatsu, Kaede. While she was a few years older than Anastasia, she still held such a prestigious title as the leader of Amatsu. Their culture revered the Fire Witch as a goddess after all, protecting them from the volcano that loomed over their city. The Priestess lives as its leader and its protector; it is a job chosen till death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled Ukuna’s question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How are witches chosen?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amatsu was special in that it was the only place in Regnant that kept track of how its Priestesses were chosen. When the Priestess dies, their Qualia is left behind. The people then travel their country, finding possible candidates of who houses the next ‘soul of the fire goddess’. No matter the age, if the stone reacts, the girl is chosen and stolen away from her life to live one in servitude to the volcano and her people. Kaede was the result of one of those searches. Seeing such a tiny girl in such a high seat of power… Well, Xeno couldn’t exactly abandon someone like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he offered to help assist in some of the more government official matters, possibly butting his nose in a bit more than he should. The other members of Amatsu’s religion didn’t quite like his meddling, but he couldn’t just abandon all responsibility on Kaede’s tiny shoulders alone. She was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>… and he knew just how lonely it was being put on a pedestal by one's peers. Since then, they had grown to become fast friends; each eagerly sending letters about a shared love of desserts and all things sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you, though! I missed you soooo much!” The way she extended those words tugged on his heartstrings just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t my letters enough?” Xeno asked, gently patting her head with his free hand. She beamed back at him until she shook her head a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Your handwriting is way too squiggly! Half of the time my vassals can’t even read it to me!” She puffed out her cheeks as if she were scolding him. The King could only raise a hand in defeat as an offering to her ire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t exactly help that…” He said weakly, but there was no winning against her charm. She was still a child through and through, despite holding massive powers within her. Kaede soon softened, releasing Xeno’s arm from her grip to stand beside him. He noticed then she had dressed appropriately for the occasion, shedding her usual white and red hakama for a white dress printed with an assortment of colorful red and pink flowers. The dress continued in a similar fashion to her hakama, long sleeves that almost touched the tips of her toes. Her long black hair was tied back with a pink flower barrette holding it snugly in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of vassals, where are your guards?” Xeno asked, arching an eyebrow as he scanned the room. There would be no possible way the people of Amatsu would let their Priestess go without some sort of guard to watch her. He remembered Ukuna mentioning they were ‘over glorified babysitters’ once. Kaede could only pout to herself, folding her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ditched ‘em! They kept harassing me about tonight and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It wouldn’t do for the Priestess to be by herself with so many people! You must be careful, My Lady!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuck! I can’t even have a moment alone!” She mimicked the pompous air of her guards before sticking out her tongue. Xeno could sympathize, giving her a gentle smile in return. He could feel similarly with his own brother breathing down his neck… He looked back up and squinted across the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see them now.” Xeno could spot them chatting up Ukuna by one of the wine tables. Kaede looked up before her face grew a shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Those layabouts are flirting with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Sheesh, and they tell me to be careful! Adults are so stupid!” She huffed, folding her arms even tighter against her chest. Xeno only let out a soft chuckle, not entirely wanting to ruin the moment for her. She seemed to realize what she said, blinking once before hurriedly looking up at Xeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not one of those stupid adults, Xeno!” She was quick to correct herself, but Xeno only shook his head. He couldn’t help but find her embarrassment a bit adorable. She wasn’t completely wrong after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adults do many stupid things. Unfortunately, I myself am not immune to it… but that’s reassuring to hear from you, Kaede.” He smiled down at her, “Besides, tonight is a night to enjoy ourselves. Let’s just let them be for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, only ‘coz you said so.” Kaede rolled her eyes a little, but reluctantly agreed. The man could only sigh a bit in relief she gave in so easily. He just silently hoped Ukuna would take it easy on her guards. He scanned the room again, but it seemed the others he was waiting for still weren’t here yet. Bottling up his disappointment, he turned his focus back on his little friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do look lovely this evening. Did the seamstresses in the Temple make that for you?” Xeno decided to change the topic, earning a flush on Kaede’s cheeks from that. She nodded slightly, tugging at the hem of her skirt just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh. They made it especially for this ball.” She did a little twirl, grabbing the edges of her long sleeves so they wouldn’t catch and trip her mid-twirl, “Enough about me! You’re all fancy too!” She grinned at him, poking one of his golden gauntlets. Xeno only rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly at the comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel a tad overdressed to be honest…” He admitted and Kaede only giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can understand that. You do like that plain ol’ cape of yours.” She nodded to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that plain…” Xeno pouted. Before the girl could reply, two people were approaching them. Xeno blinked in surprise, his world stopping for just a brief moment. There was Elcrest, face flushed looking elsewhere as a woman stood beside him, keeping him hung by the shirt collar. However, it wasn’t Elcrest’s normal attire he was used to seeing. The man had shed it for the clothes Xeno had gotten made for him; a red tailcoat adorned with gold and black that fit him almost too perfectly. Alongside it he wore white gauntlets fashioned in a way with tiny wing-like objects flaring out from the sides. The gauntlets matched the boots he wore, tying the picture together nicely of the Conductor to match the witches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Xeno had asked the details casually to Elcrest about his tastes in clothing, to say the clothes were made for him was an understatement. He wore the clothes as if he were born to wear them, making him sparkle even more than the lights surrounding them. While Xeno would rather him be smiling than the sheepish look he had on right now, it was safe to say Xeno had long forgotten he was standing in the ballroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elcrest just looked... even more dashing than he already did. Xeno’s breath was caught in his throat (or did he maybe forget to even breathe?) and he couldn’t muster out the words in response. Fortunately, the second person Xeno had neglected to glance at before his gaze was caught and picked up his slack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you lost your Conductor?” The woman said, hiking up Elcrest’s collar even more. He looked like a puppy caught out in the rain with the expression he wore, though really his face was just red as his new coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Millicent! Elcrest! When did you guys get here?!” Kaede’s voice broke Xeno free of his trance, finally recognizing the Wind Witch in front of them. Her usual hairstyle of twin blonde ponytails had transitioned into loops of hair rather than letting them hang down freely. She wore a mint dress with bare shoulders, flitted with ruffles that reached her midthigh on the skirt itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Millicent… You’re evil…” Elcrest grumbled pitfully before she finally let go of his collar. He stumbled forward just a bit before he glared back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hush. You look fine. You’re acting like a child.” She rolled her amber eyes, folding her arms over her chest. Kaede snickered to herself, but Xeno was still caught up in his own world. It had shattered for that brief moment, but he was still shocked Elcrest had decided to wear the outfit. He had shown it to him earlier, but his reaction had been… much more muted than Xeno had hoped. Perhaps he had gone much too extravagant with the idea? He wasn’t really sure, but Elcrest had said he would try it on and thanked him for it. Still, Xeno was acting like a blushing fool again. He cleared his throat, finally regaining his senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Elc… Millicent, it’s good to see you both.” He smiled warmly at the two of them, earning him a brighter shade of red from Elcrest. They locked eyes for that brief moment, but the former knight looked away, scratching behind his head to avoid his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time no see, Your Majesty. You seem well. Did you start drinking already?” Millicent replied, though her words of formality made him wince on the inside. No matter how much he had asked her to refer to him only as Xeno, she seemed keen on continuing formalities. He supposed if that was what she desired to do, he couldn’t stop her, but it still sounded odd to his ears. Still, her question made him tilt his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? No, I haven’t why?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, your face is a little red, that’s all.” She pointed to her cheeks before she moved her head in favor of looking across the room. Xeno gently touched his face with a black glove, but he soon realized it was futile to really tell if he was. Kaede only giggled at that, tugging on Elcrest’s arm instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you, Elc!” She smiled up at him, and fortunately he was recovering enough to smile back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, it’s nice to see you too, Kaede. I see you have grown a lot taller since I saw you last.” He patted her on the head, only to earn a pair of cheeks puffing out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have! I’m gonna be even bigger than Ukuna!” She said proudly, puffing out her chest just a bit. Elcrest chuckled at her display and Xeno felt those pesky butterflies writhing in his chest again. It didn’t help that Elcrest looked even more handsome in this accursed glowing light too… That flute of wine was looking all the more tempting to calm down his nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope you don’t get bigger in</span>
  <em>
    <span> certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways,” Millicent was mostly muttering to herself, which fortunately Kaede didn’t catch. Xeno caught her staring off into the sea of the crowd, mostly watching Ukuna from the other side of the room. She had already started on another bottle of wine, this time with a different group of men and women than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really true, Elc? Are you the Conductor?” Kaede’s question snapped Xeno’s attention back to the tiny girl. She was tugging at Elcrest’s sleeve with an innocent smile, unaware of why her question would sting. Xeno stared at Elcrest carefully, seeing the corners of his mouth twitch in hesitation. It wasn’t long before he gave a weak smile, nodding gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s right.” He said calmly, watching her with those kind eyes of his. Her own seemed to brighten with curiosity. After all, no one had seen the Conductor in one thousand years. Xeno could hardly blame her. Even in her own culture, the Conductor was one thing spoken of in legends throughout the world. Something about it was still hard for Xeno to adjust to; the mythical person was standing right in front of him, but he didn’t look much different than the Elcrest he knew. Millicent moved a little closer to Xeno, wagging a hand for him to lean over. Fortunately, Millicent was tall enough he didn’t have to bend quite far down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to drag him all the way out here. I think he’s worried about tomorrow… do you mind talking to him?” She kept her voice low, but considering Elcrest and Kaede had begun a deep conversation about a Conductor’s duties he doubted they would overhear them. Xeno watched his friend’s face, softening his own just a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>… he supposed he could say the same for himself. There was a lot of pressure and a lot of unknowns too. His brown eyes narrowed before he turned towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Thank you for letting me know.” He gave her shoulder a tiny squeeze, already coming up with a perfect excuse to whisk Elcrest away. He gently pushed the flute in Millicent’s hand, who took it with some surprise. The Conductor and Fire Witch paused their conversation as the King stepped towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc…” He started, then his nerves caught him. He had to remind himself it wasn’t more than a distraction; an opportunity to talk amongst the crowd. Elcrest’s attention was captured by him and Xeno was almost embarrassingly aware. He swallowed before he held his hand out to his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you dance with me for a bit?” He asked, his voice somehow managing to stay smooth despite his shaky nerves. Elcrest blinked back at him with a blank look. He looked as if he hadn’t completely understood the question. The pause twisted and stabbed at his heart, but fortunately Elcrest didn’t leave him hanging too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure. Of course.” He added that last part a bit hastily. He gently took Xeno’s hand in his own. Even through their gloves, Xeno could feel how warm his hand was in between the material. Without any further hesitation, Xeno let his body move before his brain could register. He led the Conductor away from the other witches, only faintly hearing Kaede calling after him to ask if they could dance next. The music sounded far away, despite how loud both it and the guests of the ballroom’s chatter were. Xeno managed to find an empty-ish spot, enough they could move around freely without bumping into anyone or have too many prying ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With familiarity Xeno placed his hand to grip Elcrest’s while Elcrest moved his other hand to rest against Xeno’s hip. The King hesitated, but soon placed his hand on Elcrest’s hip to match. This wasn’t the first time they had danced before, but it hadn’t been in a long while. Xeno faintly remembered when he had first told Elcrest he didn’t know how to dance, to which the younger of them replied he didn’t either. Clumsily, the two had tried to learn from one of the many books in order to help Xeno. Eventually, they had somehow found each other to be perfect dance partners; both on and off the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The current melody soon died down as the dancers surrounding them paused their own motions. Some abandoned the dance floor for the refreshments waiting for them while others exchanged partners. While Xeno could stare and watch the others, his gaze was only trapped by Elcrest’s own. They were locked within each other, neither daring to spare a glance away. Before long the music returned, and almost on instinct their bodies moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved with practiced ease, long since adjusting to each other’s rhythm. It was the same when they sparred. So often they had done it, again and again it, like the whirling dance of clashing steel. Each read the other’s movements carefully enough to join in another clash. The regular kind of dancing wasn’t quite so different. No sweat or steel would flash, only the gentle rhythm carried them along. However, it still required a read on one’s partner. Elcrest’s feet would follow Xeno’s like a shadow, before the tempo increased and switched their roles. They spun into each other easily, Xeno catching Elcrest’s weight with that practiced grace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their steps were light as the notes on the wind. Eventually, Xeno found himself lost in the movement, nearly forgetting why he had asked Elcrest to dance in the first place. The haziness of the lights blinding them as they spun with warm hands tightly clasped. The dazzling way Elcrest’s eyes shone in the light; it was a fleeting, wonderful dream. Xeno never wanted to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then words caught his attention, pulling him out of that fleeting dream back to their reality. One of a King and a Conductor; of a world slowly splitting apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno… What’s wrong?” Elcrest’s voice was quiet, but he was still loud enough for only Xeno to hear. A secret shared only among those lost in the movement of their dance. He blinked once before smiling down at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I should be asking you the same question.” Another spin. Their feet shift ever so slightly and Elcrest is freed from the King’s grip. He slowly pulled him back in as the music began to hit a high note before they returned back to the usual pace. Elcrest grew silent again, still staring up at Xeno as if he was the one who held the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… was a bit embarrassed to see you…” He managed to choke out the words, though they surprised Xeno. His face held the question </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>so frankly that Elcrest didn’t even wait for him to speak it aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This outfit was just… much more than I was expecting. Plus you look... Erm, good.” Elcrest was trying to find the words he wanted to say, though he was struggling no more than Xeno possibly would. However, the King could only chuckle to himself. What did Elcrest have to be embarrassed about? Perhaps he did not like it and was afraid to tell him…? Ah, yes, that must be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right if you don’t want to wear it. I realize my tastes may be a bit more… extravagant than yours but—” They turned abruptly catching Xeno off guard and cutting his words off. He barely missed stepping on Elcrest’s toes. There was a tiny stumble but they soon returned to their smooth rhythm, following the music like puppets on strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s not that!” Elcrest said sharply. Xeno blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s a wonderful gift! I just…” Elcrest paused as the music’s tempo lowered again. They swayed for a moment, this time Xeno being a bit more mindful of his steps. He felt Elcrest’s hands squeeze his own, but Xeno kept his mouth shut. He could wait for Elcrest; he would wait forever if he asked him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done so much for me… and now I’ve been chosen as a Conductor.” They twirled again, the Conductor quickly chasing after his King before the other chased back, “I realized I don’t have anything to give you in return. Your family took me in when I had nowhere else, you’ve let me live beside you, serve you as a knight, but now… I fear we’ll be separated. If that happens, I’ll never be able to repay you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers unwound from each other as they split apart. Each man spread their bodies apart for the single beat within the music, before they collided back together once more under its call. They stopped just in time as the music faded out, hearing the faint sounds of the audience applause and urges for the musicians for another set. They froze there, each staring back at the other without budging as the next melody began to take air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. It never particularly occurred to him that Elcrest would feel this sort of way. His fingers squeezed against Elcrest’s hand as he chewed at his lip. What an unexpected situation... He had always given so much to Elcrest, but had that possibly been a burden to him? No, he was being irrational. Xeno took a deep breath, gently pulling his hands away from Elcrest’s own and his hip to lay at his sides. Elcrest watched him with concern, gauging him carefully what he could say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us speak outside.” Xeno managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two separated, though the feeling of Elcrest’s warmth lingered just on the tips of Xeno’s fingers. They moved far away from the blinding lights of the ballroom to the crisp air of one of the balconies on the second floor outside. The chatter and music from the ballroom still lingered on the air, but it was quite a respite from the noise inside. The balcony offered a small, white, marble bench sitting just off the edge of where the railing ended, as well as a few potted plants surrounding it. From there, Xeno let Elcrest move forward, taking a seat with a heavy sigh. He rested his arms on his thighs, staring hard at nothing in particular. The King remained standing, peering out into the city he so loved watching its gleaming lights sparkle to match the stars above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno… if I could have it, I would say you would be the one fitting to be the Conductor.” Elcrest’s voice was soft on the wind, but it felt loud in Xeno’s ears. He looked back at him, startled by his words. Him? The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Conductor</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, Xeno could not say he was the right sort of person for that. No matter how hard he tried, Xeno knew there was an ugliness in his heart that would absolve him of such a role. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were often times he looked upon people with hatred in his heart; those who would steal away things from innocent people or drive them to madness. A selfish justification that those people who would commit horrible crimes were to be punished, maybe even slaughtered if such a thing came down to it. Xeno would commit that judgement by his own hand if necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not obtain the title of a King of Beasts for always being kind. Sometimes he did have to stain his hands red if things turned south. Elcrest, however, delivered a different kind of justice. His emotions never got the better of him, unlike Xeno. He was stronger, faster, wiser at times. His kindness burned like the brightest star in the sky and Xeno desperately wanted to stay beside it as long as he could. Elcrest didn’t chase after stars. Elcrest loved the world, with all the good and bad in it unlike he who desired to carve out those who would tarnish the good.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elcrest was </span>
  </em>
  <span>always</span>
  <em>
    <span> too kind</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Xeno thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc… Don’t say that.” Xeno tried to speak, but Elcrest shook his head. His words died in his throat, staring at him carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see out this duty properly… I’ve learned that after striving to become a knight for so long. I want to protect the people here, just as you do.” Elcrest raised his head. Xeno’s own eyes hardened. He looked almost… pitiful here. A face Xeno hadn’t seen on Elcrest in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… That doesn’t stop me from being afraid. It’s as I said before… I have nothing to give and if the worst comes to pass, I will not be able to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Elc, you have given me far more than I deserve.” Xeno retorted quickly, catching Elcrest a little off guard. He blinked at him, almost confused by his response. His hesitance only confused Xeno in turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else could there be? I can only be your knight and your friend. That is not possibly enough.” Elcrest urged with a frown. Xeno could only shake his head a little bit. Perhaps he didn’t quite understand the feelings inside Elcrest. That was a fault of Xeno, not his friend’s. His eyes lowered a little, before they looked skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not blame you for being afraid. I, too, worry about what will happen when God comes.” He stared out at the horizon. The moon was slowly lifting across, making her path towards the heavens and dousing them in a beautiful pale light. Elcrest lifted his chin to stare at his friend. Xeno gathered himself together, pushing down some of the words he wanted to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe my family took you in only out of pity?” Xeno asked, watching Elcrest’s face carefully. The young man continued to sit, gently tapping his thumbs together as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did so because I asked,” Xeno closed his eyes, “Those times we spent as children… they’re worth far more than anything you can give me now. Your friendship is irreplaceable, Elc… and that’s why I worry about losing you too. I desire to follow you as your friend, not as a King doing his duty to protect his citizens.” He opened them to stare back at Elcrest again. The man’s lips narrowed into a thin line, but he was still attentive. Xeno continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elcrest… you are my dearest friend. If we are to be separated, I swear to you, I will stop at nothing to bring us back together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were resolute, hanging on the air with the moon as the witness to his vow. He meant it too; Xeno meant it with all the strength his body possessed. Elcrest would not die on the throne of God while Xeno still drew breath. Xeno wanted to see his face more, he wanted to laugh more, he wanted to train more and see so many places at his side. He wanted Elcrest to tease him about eating too much cake or spend long nights reading in the royal library when dawn began poking through the clouds. He wanted to fight alongside him, both doused in the blood and sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those simple words had Elcrest’s eyes stretched wide, staring at him for longer than Xeno thought. Then, slowly, Elcrest got to his feet. He walked towards him, keeping his head lowered until it bumped gently against Xeno’s chestplate. He didn’t dare move, watching his friend quietly as the moon’s light dyed his red coat a softer tint. They stood there for a few moments, Xeno unsure if he should speak further or let Elcrest gather his courage once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno… I don’t want you to risk your life for me.” He finally shifted his head up, but this time it was with a smile. It was pained, but happy all the same. Xeno felt his cheeks spark back to another rosy hue, but tried to contain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me… If something happens, you’ll live.” Elcrest mumbled quietly, reaching out to squeeze at Xeno’s hand. The taller man glanced down at it, noticing the way it quaked ever so slightly. Elcrest was still afraid, but Xeno wasn’t sure what he could do to quell those worries. He only had the strength to fight… He wasn’t particularly good at helping others cope. He gently moved his hand to squeeze Elcrest’s back, closing his eyes gently. He couldn’t imagine a world without his friend in it. It wasn’t a thought he particularly wanted to humor in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will live together, Elc.” Xeno tilted his head a bit lower, though he decided to entertain another thought prickling the back of his mind, “...Why is it that you fear God so?” God had gifted them this world, with all the good and bad it came with. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>If God deems the people's wishes as unworthy, the Conductor will face punishment.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The passage’s words lingered on Xeno’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This world is wonderful, with all the good and bad that comes with it.” Elcrest moved away from Xeno, slowly pulling his hand back away from his friend’s grip. Xeno didn’t reach after him. He turned his attention towards the sky, both of them staring at the moon dipped against the horizon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But God punished humanity for crimes that we still do not know of to this day. No scripture has ever recorded the reason God hated us so much. There are hints about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>causes</span>
  </em>
  <span> our sin and how we may avoid it… but the expectations of God might be beyond our grasp. We’re only humans… We cry, we bleed, we try, we fail, we’re greedy, we show compassion… but what if that’s not good enough for a God? What if such mistakes, even if they are mended, won’t count because we tread on the wrong foot by simple error?” Elcrest let his eyes fall a little, “How can we show God that those lives are worth just as much as Theirs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno paused in contemplation. The question was an earnest one, one Xeno had no doubt crossed Elcrest’s mind since becoming the Conductor. The weight of the responsibility was more than one person could bear, especially with the rite fast approaching. None of the witches seemed to have a plan either… or they didn’t bring it up if they did. Xeno cupped his chin gently as he stewed further. Then, the thought came to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… you can be the one to show God the truth of what humanity can do.” Xeno said. Elcrest whirled towards him, surprise painted all over his face. Xeno was a bit surprised by his reaction, but he spoke of the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is more perfect to show that than you, Elc. You were abandoned as a child, taken in by people you didn’t know. Without a lineage, people could scorn you until I took over the throne. You’ve seen all the good and bad, and yet you always choose to see the good in people no matter whom they may be.” Xeno let his words be carried away by warm thoughts, “You always wish to help people, no matter who they are. You’ve stopped me countless times from taking lives that didn’t need to be taken. You’ve changed everyone you’ve touched with your kindness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe… that is why you are the only one who can show God that.” Elcrest stared and stared and stared. His mouth only formed a tiny “o”, but he looked thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what… I will always believe in you, Elc. And I believe that you can do this. I shall be right by your side. The witches will also show God our strength. They were born human just like you and I… As aides of God, how can They turn a blind eye to that?” Xeno smiled back at him, with all the warmth his heart could muster against the cool evening air. There was a long pause, each man absorbing the words Xeno had said. Before long, Elcrest scratched at his cheek with a sheepish smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… a bit weird you’re the one comforting me like this.” Elcrest let out an airy laugh that shot through Xeno’s heart. Xeno couldn’t help but laugh himself. Usually it was Elcrest as the one dishing out advice for these sorts of things. It felt strange, but it wasn’t bad. Xeno bared his heart, but Elcrest didn’t push away. Perhaps… things were not as delicate as he once believed. Maybe even the possibility of them growing closer…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s really late. You still had a speech you wanted to make, right?” Elcrest interrupted that train of thought, planting his hands on his hips. Xeno blinked once, before a quiet smile crossed his face. Ah, that would have to wait for some other time. He forgot he had mentioned to Elcrest when he had given him the coat he was going to make an announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Let’s head back then, shall we?” Xeno was already turning to move back inside, but Elcrest’s hand on his stopped him. He turned to look back at his friend, whose head was tilted down again. His bangs hid his eyes, shielding them from seeing his face properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” They were whispered words, only for Xeno’s ears to hear and only for his heart to hold onto. The taller man felt embarrassment crawl back up his neck and gently coughed into his free hand. His heart wormed with happiness, but he couldn’t dwell on that subject now. Elcrest moved ahead of him, but Xeno trailed behind earnestly like a puppy running after its master. The harsh light of the ballroom made both of them weakly squint, but they soon adjusted. Many of the guests had started to thin out now, but Xeno knew the most important people would still be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall catch up with you later.” Xeno waved to Elcrest before separating from him. He could feel the former knight’s gaze fixated on him as he turned away, but he ignored it in favor of locating his brother. Once he descended the stairs back to the main floor, it didn’t take him too long to find him. He was off to the side with Eleanor, both talking about something in hushed tones. Xeno approached them slowly, as not to disturb their discussion too much. Once they spotted him, Eleanor was quick to tilt her head towards him. Her blonde hair was neatly tied in a bun with only a few strands of hair poking out and laying at the sides of her face. Anastasia really did look like a splitting image of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, it’s good to see you.” She smiled and Xeno smiled back politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, my lady.” He gently bowed towards her before turning his attention to Kallias, “Can you get the attention of the people? I have something I want to announce.” Kallias arched an eyebrow, but sighed and nodded gently. He gave his wife a gentle peck on the cheek before crossing towards the middle of the ballroom. From there he paused, waving towards the musicians to cease the music before he addressed the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention, good people of Regnant! The King of Beasts would like to deliver a message to you all!” His booming voice echoed across the chatter, which slowly began to die as they realized what was being announced. Bodies paused and all eyes turned towards their beloved King, eager to listen to what it was he wished to tell them. Xeno crossed the room after his brother once the crowd had begun to settle, gently raising a hand towards Kallias as the other man stepped back behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno took the front, making sure to keep his shoulders straight and his head high. The appearance of a leader was important; it reflected the state of things. If a leader was weak, then the country shall fail. His brown eyes scanned the room, meeting each one of his citizens. He noticed Kaede and Millicent among the faces in the crowd. He scanned further, noticing Hilda had stolen away towards the doors in the back. His gaze turned upwards towards the balcony, spotting Elcrest there staring back expectantly. He allowed a tiny smile to cross his face before he sucked in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your attention, my people! First, I would like to thank everyone able to attend this evening. I wished for all of the citizens of Regnant to be able to join each other in warmth and comfort alongside our fine nation’s finest food and drink. We celebrate this day as a special one is on the morrow. The day that we will once again break bread with God. We have strove hard to atone for the crimes of humanity, long since using the gifts God bestowed us before they descended back to join Our Mother in the sky above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For many years, we have gone without a Conductor gifted to us by the stars. Only a few days from the rite to meet God, did he show.” Xeno’s eyes drifted towards Elcrest, wondering just what he was thinking at that moment. Was he cursing him for bringing it up? Flattered? Xeno’s eyes darted back to the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe this to be God’s divine will. We will be able to meet God with all the goodness in our hearts, and I believe this Conductor will show Them that the people of this world are in fact worthy of their wishes to be granted. My own wish… is to stand beside that Conductor through that very same mission. It is a noble goal shared throughout all of us who live, not only in Regnant, but the world.” The crowd began muttering to themselves. Xeno couldn’t quite make out the words, but the chatter soon slowed. In the lull, he raised his voice once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thus… that is what I would like to announce here tonight, with the Mother and my beloved citizens as witnesses. I shall be joining the Conductor and the Witches as they ascend the Throne of God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd erupted as if a bomb had dropped on their doorstep, the panic reaching an unexpected height. The chaos flooded the ballroom, an uproar that somehow Xeno could feel in the pit of his heart. Despite the anxiety and worry flooding into the ballroom, Xeno’s eyes moved back towards the balcony. Elcrest’s own stared back, wide and bewildered by what he had just claimed in front of so many people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could only close his own, smiling to himself despite the world around him screaming for an answer to his actions.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilda stared into her teacup, watching the light amber liquid warp her concerned expression in its depths. The steam wafted from the cup and gifted her its warm, earthy scent, but she wasn’t particularly feeling eager to drink it in that moment. The tea kettle would sit abandoned on top of the table for now. Xeno’s words from the previous night still lingered on her mind, not to mention her own country’s state now that she had come to Lambert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rite was only a few hours from now, but it felt so far away. Like it was still a story; like she were an actor dancing on God's stage for Their amusement. It felt even more odd to be sitting in Elcrest’s room of all places, sitting in a chair that no doubt had been carved out of a knotted stump of wood with how uncomfortable it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights barracks of Lambert weren’t unwelcome, but they were certainly smaller than Hilda expected. She supposed she had no room to talk; said barracks of Hildegaria were in no better shape. Elcrest still had a bed and a window alongside a weapons rack and a tiny bookcase filled to the brim. with the bonus of stray books piling up at the bottom. He was particularly well off in terms of items for a cramped room like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same Conductor sat across from her at tiny table they shared. He sat in an equally uncomfortable chair, but looked no less calm and collected. Hilda wasn’t particularly about to complain after he invited her here, but she would make a silent note to send some of her own chairs his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you wish to talk about?” Hilda finally broached the silence shared between them, watching him take a tiny sip of his coffee. Elcrest had asked her last night to meet him here after the ball. She hadn’t really gotten to talk to the other Witches as of yet, but she supposed there would be time for that. She would always make time for Elcrest; not only because she was the Time Witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it wrong to want to spend a little time with a friend?” Elcrest chuckled a little, but it lacked the usual warmth Hilda had known him for. Her eyes lowered just slightly. She could see the way his shoulders sank; the way he stared almost longingly into his drink. In all the time she had known him, she knew he was the type to bottle those feeling up for the sake of others. Duty was something the three of them all knew well. She, Xeno and Elcrest were chained by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not have to hide from me.” She said quietly. The statement made him freeze. He was easily caught off guard. He sighed while scratching his cheek, avoiding her gaze to stare at one of the books on the shelves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I that obvious…?” He almost laughed, thought it was mostly to himself rather th</span>
  <span>an Hilda. She smiled to herself, just soft enough he couldn’t see. Elcrest was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> so obvious. He wore his heart on his sleeve and that sleeve never dirted or muddied. Perhaps his honesty was why she adored him so… but even she knew that the brightest stars still cast their shadows. There were secrets that lingered just on the edges of his tongue, not daring to be spoken just yet. In that way, she was the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask you something.” To her surprise, he spoke. He met her gaze evenly. His smile had disappeared, taking on that serious look Hilda recognized from when he was preparing for a battle. His lips were loosening now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask me?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not Xeno?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She added only to herself. Elcrest nodded gently, setting down his cup. He stared at the wafting steam for a while. His brows knit together, putting together some invisible puzzle Hilda couldn’t make out. She waited for him to speak whatever it was on his mind, not daring to break the silence again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not something I want to worry Xeno with.” Elcrest smiled faintly. His eyes wandered the room for a moment. Hilda was tempted to follow, but instead she kept her attention fixated on him. The way his fingers twitched at the edge of his cup was an easy tell he was anxious. What he couldn’t tell Xeno, though, was only a mystery to Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always had this power. I only really had the opportunity to use it on you… though I’m grateful I managed to be there to help you.” Elcrest word’s shocked her. He knew? However, Hilda couldn’t quite deny what he was saying either. While they had only become friends a few years ago, she could always feel he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow. He was a strong, capable warrior; unlike most knights she had seen in Xeno’s service. She believed it had just been due to diligent training, considering the King of Beasts was no mere pushover against even a witch’s power. It was easy to find herself comfortable around him, but she had just chalked it up to his inviting personality. Could it just be the power of the Conductor to draw a witch to him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hilda thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it couldn’t be that simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve kept it secret? For what reason?” Hilda tilted her head slightly, setting her own cup down to knit her fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really sure.” Elcrest ran his thumb along the rim of his cup, staring back at his browned reflection inside, “Nobody really knows what the Conductor is beyond someone gifted magic by the stars. They’re not powers like the Witches are from God… I suppose you may call me a coward for being afraid of my own body.” He closed his eyes gently, his lips creasing into a wry smile. Hilda said nothing. He continued on even without her urging him on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ultimately, the Conductor’s fate is to show God we’re worthy of atonement. What happens after that, we do not know. There are plenty of scriptures talking about only a few witches returning from the Throne of God, but it never mentions anything about the Conductor or people who go there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I cannot help but expect the worst… I am not vying to be a pessimist…” Elcrest chuckled softly, as if it would lighten the heavy atmosphere before he ventured, “...But you are the only one I can ask this of, Hilda.” Elcrest’s eyes hardened, capturing Hilda within their gaze. He held her like she were trapped in stone, staring back at those worried yellow eyes. She could see it; all his hope for the world, his desire to keep living. She squeezed her hands together and nodded. The tension filling the room thickened, but Hilda wasn’t sure what she was expecting him to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, no matter what happens, protect this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words echoed with a finality Hilda didn’t want to hear. However, she couldn’t close her ears to his desire. Before she could control it, a memory dredged its way up from the corners of her mind. Her powers whisked her away to the place of that memory, as if she were standing there again reliving it once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood on the edge of her castle’s balcony so long ago when she was barely a fledgling queen. The cold dug into her bones, but she felt him standing beside him absorbing the warmth of his body right next to hers. He turned to her with that same warm smile, heating not only her face but her heart with that alone. If she reached out, nothing in the memory would change. Such was the way of her power. She let herself be captured by its ebb and flow.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The world is so beautiful. I want to protect it alongside you.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He spoke in a hushed whisper, only for her ears to hear. The words etched themselves in Hilda’s heart. He wanted to protect</span>
  <em>
    <span> her</span>
  </em>
  <span> kingdom, not only the one he served. No one had ever told her such words before. Not her advisors, not her people, not even Xeno had given her such warmth. She would never forget those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wish to protect it alongside you, as well, Elc,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had said back. Hilda remembered his surprise, but the warmth never died from his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself back to reality with a harsh blink of her eyes. She watched him lean forward in concern, but she didn’t acknowledge him just yet. Hilda wasn’t ready to accept the prospect of him dying; of any of them dying. At first, she wasn’t sure what to say. A world without Elcrest sounded like a dark one. Would God think of her as a sinner for that? She was God’s right hand after all. The Conductor worked alongside the witches, but he was no creation of God. In truth, Hilda was only thinking of the man in front of her, stripped of titles until they were just two humans. Only a man and woman; simple creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would ask this of me?” Hilda’s voice was quiet. Her eyes softened, overwhelmed as she tried to regain her grip on reality. He had paused, possibly seeing that faraway look in her eyes before. He waited a few moments before he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you and Xeno most in this whole world. You two are my dearest friends.” Elcrest took a breath, “But I know Xeno. As much as I hate to say it, I’m afraid he’ll do something reckless and get himself hurt... or worse. He cares so much, but I worry if he puts it all on his shoulders he will break.” Elcrest pushed his gloved hand to his cheek, looking at his cup almost fondly as he spoke of Xeno. Hilda knew mostly what he was getting at. Xeno was a kind and confident king, who held most of the world right in the palm of his hand. Despite their disagreements, she respected him for the Kingdom he had sought to build. The people of Lambert seemed to only know of happiness. Hardship came and went, but through it his Kingdom stood tall. He was not afraid to face witches for its sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Xeno could have a one track mind. He would endanger himself for the sake of others often enough. He bottled up his feelings until they burst, but she was no different. Rulers were often forced to keep smiles for their people, to assure them nothing was wrong behind closed doors. Hilda had seen the brutal way he fought if he was enraged. Xeno was a kind King, but that kindness attracted shadows. It swayed the heart, making one act irrationally if one felt too much. Hilda had taken a different path than he when it came to ruling. She knew to use her kindness as a weapon, a double-edged sword to prevent such things from swaying her own heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However… one man had wormed his way inside her weakness. The one sitting right across from her. Elcrest lifted his head again, looking a bit more confident now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, Hilda. That’s why I want to entrust something so important to you.” He smiled at her and the world felt like it would melt in that instant. Elcrest was always kind to her, no matter the circumstances. He was like a ray of sunshine poking through a raincloud whenever they met. Hilda could not say the same of herself… but she was happy just being near him. When she was together with him and Xeno, her troubles felt like whispers on the breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold seized at her heart. This was Elcrest’s wish… perhaps even his final wish if God truly desired it. The Time Witch watched him, seeing the way he searched her eyes for her answer. He truly was a good person; a person she had fallen for so long ago. There was a nagging in the back of her mind to tell him more; to confess to him just how much he meant to her. The way he looked at her with such conviction made her freeze back those feelings. Hilda decided to store away those thoughts for now, tucking them back in the darkest parts of her heart. Elcrest didn’t need to worry about such things right now. She would protect him; she would protect the world just as he had asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc… I will fulfill your wish if such a thing happens.” Hilda smiled back at him, “But you will be able to protect the world with your own hands alongside mine. Isn't that what you promised me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man paused, looking a bit surprised before he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… of course.” Elcrest smiled. Before they could speak further, the sound of a bell echoed throughout the knight’s barracks. Their gaze turned towards the window to locate the sound. The bell in the tower that held Anthem Hall inside the castle was ringing; the signal for them to gather. Elcrest’s lips pressed into a thin line, only staring out at the window. Hilda turned back towards him, but he was speaking before she could say much else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I suppose the drinks will have to go to waste. That’s a shame.” Elcrest frowned a little, but got up from his chair, “Thank you for talking with me, Hilda.” Hilda stared down at her own cup. She saw her reflection almost clearly, but soon it was joined by Elcrest’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get going.” He said, gently patting her shoulder before moving. The former knight stepped away and Hilda looked after him. She watched his back, keeping her focus on the sun-like symbol embroidered on the back of his coat. His shoulders looked heavier than they had before. Her eyes narrowed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile hadn’t reached his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Anthem Hall was wide, decorated finely with silk banners that stretched from the highest points of the tower. A bell hung snugly over their heads with its massive presence. While the Anthem Hall had long been built as a place of worship, it was more generally used as a viewing platform and a clocktower of sorts. Xeno found himself staring up at the hollowed basin of the golden bell itself. This was the final hour of their time on Regnant soil for who knew how long. He carried with him the sword for Elcrest, already keeping his own lance stashed to the side alongside the witches' other weapons for the rite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the witches all arrived at their own pace, with the last being Hilda accompanied by Elcrest. Xeno wasn’t particularly surprised to see Hilda last (she was always late when it came to appointments) but Elcrest was new. He supposed they met earlier at some point. He gave them both a smile when they noticed him, each returning it with a nod and smile of their own, though muted at best. Xeno gripped the wrapped sword tightly. He couldn’t deny the anxiety gnawing away at him, but there was no more time for regrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God willed them to do this. Each one of them served a duty, even if not all of them believed God’s power willed them to come. The witches’ hearts resonated with each other as they grew closer. Xeno could see the sparks of color that blossomed from their hearts. The five witches drew closer to the circular pattern imprinted on the floor. Each took a spot by their respective symbol; one of wind, water, earth, fire and time. Before Elcrest could move, though, Xeno stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc…” He breathed, earning the younger man’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Xeno?” He turned his head up, looking at him quizzically. Xeno felt his breath hitch a little, feeling embarrassment crawl up his face again. Not now, pesky feelings! He swallowed his pride before holding out the sword towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for you. To use during the rite. I had it made especially for you.” Xeno gently unwrapped it, revealing the sword in its glory; it shone like the moon on a clear night. The blade itself was sharp and the base lined with a gold plating that trailed all the way down the edges to the hilt. The shaft was wrapped in a thick leather binding, but the sword itself was light as a feather. Near the base of the sword rested three small tiny holes. Elcrest’s eyes were wide, mouth agape as his hand ghosted over the blade. He looked up at Xeno once again, his eyes asking if he could truly take such a magnificent sword. Xeno only regarded him with a smile, and Elcrest’s eyes sparkled like a child in a candy store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted it out of Xeno’s hands, giving it a quick swing before bringing it back into his gloved palms. Xeno could only smile in fondness, watching his friend test out the blade itself. The sparkle in his eyes was enough to fill him with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno, it’s magnificent! You really did this for me…?” Elcrest asked, his smile almost too joyful. Xeno couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Elcrest always did have a fondness for something shiny and sharp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of the same metal as my own; in fact the same ore deposit as well. It was the strongest steel the Amatsu miners had dug out of the Gohra Volcano. They were gracious enough to part with some of it.” The strongest metal to take on whatever creatures they encountered up there. The Throne of God wasn’t going to be a walk in the park if the scriptures were true. Still, he had fashioned these weapons to be specifically made from the same ore as a sign of their bond. Of course, in Xeno’s heart it meant a little more than that, but he would keep it a secret close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Your own?” Elcrest blinked, but it wasn’t before a tiny flush crossed over his face. Xeno blinked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” He tilted his head to the side. Elcrest coughed into his hand, glancing away at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s just… they’re part of the same ore right? It’s a bit symbolic…” Elcrest laughed nervously. Xeno stared at him. The awkward way he was acting made him a tad suspicious. Perhaps maybe he had gathered the same thought as Xeno? No, that couldn’t be the case. Why would Elcrest of all people feel that sort of way? Xeno mused on it for a moment longer. Perhaps he meant…? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes, he understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, as if they are brothers.” Xeno smiled a bit ruefully at that. Elcrest paused, but quickly he scratched at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… brothers…” The tone of his voice caught Xeno off guard, but before he could question a voice interrupted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, ladies, let’s get this show on the road already!” A new voice boomed into the hall itself. It was a tall woman, wearing a long white coat with large, round glasses she pushed up the bridge of her nose. Her fiery red hair contrasted against the golden walls of the hall’s pillars. Her hands were pushed deep into her coat’s pockets, and her grin was stretched wide across her face. Xeno regarded her with a little bow as did Elcrest. She looked almost surprised to see them there, blinking once before she let out a cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah and, uh, I guess you guys too. Forgot about the sausages.” She waved towards the two of them almost dismissively. Only Xeno and Elcrest could exchange sheepish glances towards each other before stepping away. Elcrest moved towards the witches on the circle, glancing around for where exactly he was supposed to stand. The woman slowly crawled up behind him before tapping his back, giving him a little start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The center, duh.” She said with an almost lazy air to her. She waved him off and Elcrest hurried to his spot, sword in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Wait, aren’t you Doctor Veronica?” It was Millicent who spoke up among the crowd of witches. Her eyebrow arched, folding her arms across her chest with indignation burning in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You heard of me?” The woman turned to face her, glancing her up and down once before she was walking away just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the famous scientist who discovered just how Qualia function? Why are you here during a holy ritual?” Millicent asked, watching the woman as she moved towards Xeno. From there, she began picking up the weapons the witches had lined up inspecting each one with an almost trained eye. It wasn’t long, however, before she began shoving them into Xeno’s open arms. The flustered king could only stare back at her with a confused look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself useful and pass those out. I’ve outfitted them enough that we should be good to go.” Veronica waved her hand again to shoo him off. The King looked concerned for a moment, but was already moving soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer me!” Millicent shouted now. Veronica faced her back towards the wind witch, a hand pressed against her back as she leaned over. She looked almost bored by her questions. With a tiny adjustment of her glasses, the woman spun around to face her properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a researcher on emotional energy. Witches are made up of that material plus a little magic boost to keep things interesting. Don’t ask me why God made it that way,” She wagged her finger, swirling it in the air as if it made her point all the stronger, “So, naturally, you can call me a High Priest if I know so much about witches, riiight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is, in fact, someone with high standings in the church,” Xeno said, gently handing Millicent her bow. The blonde woman took it with some hesitance, staring it over as if Veronica had implanted bombs inside the thing. She gave the drawstring a sharp pull, but the snappiness of the response left her pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! I even whipped up this little ditty for all of you to sing so we can give God the good ol’ fashion welcome to our little planet!” Her grin practically cracked her face. The other witches could only look at each other with uncomfortable glances. Her casual attitude seemed in almost contrast to the others in the room. The only one who could maybe fit the mark was Ukuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t really care who comes as long as everything goes ok…” Kaede mumbled as Xeno handed down her katana. His fingers twitched slightly, staring down at her for a bit longer than he meant. Even a child would be facing God… He could see her fingers trembling ever so slightly. Kaede must have noticed him hesitate, considering she looked up towards him with wide eyes. Their eyes met and Xeno’s expression softened. It was the only reassurance he could give her for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed… We were ones chosen by God. Let us all pray we come back safely.” Francisca spoke quietly, her hands clasped tightly around the staff in her hand. Ukuna yawned slightly, flipping one of her rifles over her shoulder with a nonchalant gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just get this over with quickly.” Ukuna lifted one of the other rifles in her free hand, clenching her hand around the shaft of it. Once each witch was equipped with their weapon of choice, Xeno stepped back outside of the circle. From there Veronica moved to the center, gently handing something to Elcrest. He blinked up at her with an unsure gaze, but her wide smile seemed to hold enough reassurance for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take up that little orb and put it in one of your weapon’s slots. As long as you’re holding onto that, it should trigger the song. All you girls have to do is follow the Conductor’s lead. It’s a piece of cake!” Veronica flapped her arm again with another cackle before moving towards Xeno’s side. The King stared out towards them, clutching his own ornate spear in his hand to ease his tension. The sun was starting to dip low below the horizon, coating the Anthem Hall in an orange and yellow hue. The sunlight began streaming through the pillars, giving an almost ethereal glow to the entire hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elcrest began, slipping a small round object into one of the open holes of the sword. It fit the slot perfectly, radiating a spark of energy from it at first. Elcrest moved just right hand a little, pressing the tip of the sword into the circle below. A sudden burst of energy thrummed forth, lining the circle in a hazy golden glow. Xeno watched with wide eyes, not quite believing what he was seeing. The circle began to light the symbols in their respective colors, each flickering to life as if it were being called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Conductor’s eyes sparkled in the light, disbelief crossing his own face. The witches had all closed their eyes, as if responding to some unheard command. Xeno heard no whispers on the wind, only the faint sound of crowds below. Just then, a wind kicked up from below, sending a surge of energy bursting out from the center. Xeno braced himself, feeling the edges of the wind whip at his cheeks. Veronica however kept her usual smirk despite the way her clothes flapped helplessly from the assault. Xeno moved his arms just enough to keep his focus on the rite in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elcrest’s lips closed into a thin line. Agonizingly slowly his hand moved, gently pressing against his chest as a new spark bloomed from it. In response, a beam of golden light replied to his movement. Each witch had a soft glow about them, all responding to the center. Once they were connected, Elcrest’s mouth opened slowly. His voice shifted, the pitch heightening ever so slightly. At first Xeno thought he was speaking, but as he strained his ears he realized it was no mere speech; he was singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, the voices of the other witches began to resonate with his own. Without even a single guide, they were all singing the same song. Xeno had only heard songs a few times in his entire life. It was so distinctly different from a mere melody played to the tune of a piano or a harp; it was as if it were speaking to his very heart and soul with the words. This was the power of song that God trapped away; the ability to move the hearts of men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic in the air crackled and sparked with each rising note. Even without musicians to play the song, there was a very apparent melody exchanged between them. It was strange; Xeno could hear the familiar distinction in their individual voices, but at the same time they sounded almost foreign to him. They blended and faded, each having their own flair on the song they were all singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re harmonizing perfectly! He really is the real deal!” Veronica whistled, looking almost too pleased with herself. She broke Xeno’s trance of losing himself to the music. In all honesty, he had forgotten she was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening?” Xeno found himself asking her, mystified, “The scriptures never said the Conductor could sing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, are you dense?” Veronica cackled, “The Conductor’s powers aren’t God’s! Who ever said the Conductor couldn’t sing? That’s how he’s in the same league as the Witches!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno didn’t respond, finding himself completely enraptured with the song once again. The words weren’t something he could make out, but his heart still reacted. The magic floated on the air and burst forward, filling the Anthem hall’s columns with light. The world felt like it was warping and soon expanding all at once. Veronica shifted beside him and Xeno glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ready. Here she comes.” Veronica hissed and Xeno almost missed it. Her gaze was pointed skyward through the light reflected off her glasses. The King followed her gaze, noticing the tiny spark of light that shot from the sky. Before Xeno could take another breath, the building began to violently shake. Xeno struggled to keep his footing, glancing outside of the hall. A large, black tendril had grabbed the side of the building. Even despite the earthquake, the witches continued to sing. They were lost in their own world, trapped in the very magic that spewed from their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your eyes peeled! Don’t let a rock fall on your head and get yourself killed!” Veronica shouted over the noise before another quake rocked the building. Xeno gripped his spear tighter, holding onto it with both hands as he dug the butt of it into the stone floor. The hall was wracked with another set of those black things, spewing along the building as if they fingers clutching for purchase. The Moon’s “arms” indeed, Xeno found himself thinking. As another shock hit the tower, Xeno could see Elcrest partially break from the spell. His eyes were wide, turning to look over his shoulder at the shaking world around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop!” Veronica screamed over the sound of stone aching underneath the black vines, “If you stop now, your lives will be in danger! She needs to tether to this world!” Elcrest froze for a moment longer. He gripped his sword tighter before his eyes squeezed shut, letting the song overtake him once again. The song was hitting a higher point, its tempo increasing as another tendril assaulted the hall again. Xeno fought to keep himself level, but the tremors were making that</span>
  <em>
    <span> particularly</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stone began splitting from the roof, adding to the chaos. Xeno hastily looked towards the center of the room where everyone was. As the tempo of the song increased, the rumbling grew more violent. Just as Xeno was poised to move, a pillar splintered underneath the weight of one of those black claw-like vines. The spray of rubble soared throughout the room, coating them in dust and grit. Xeno raised his arm as his gauntlet took most of the blow, but his main concern was the witches and Elcrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc!” He called out, only to be greeted with them all unharmed. Shattered stones lay at their feet, but none looked to be injured nor pausing their almost hypnotic tempo. A translucent barrier had erected around them, only visible by the sunlight poking it at just the right angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can’t let anything happen to her little witches after all.” Xeno heard Veronica’s voice from behind him, walking past him to where the pillar had shattered. In its place was a thick, black web, looking something akin to a rope bridge. From there the doctor stood, poised at the edge of it with her hands still in her pockets. Xeno stared for a good while, following its path skyward. It wasn’t long before he saw just what the scripture meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was said to have been split open when she had given birth to humans, always lighting the sky in pieces. Now, the moon was bright as it always were in the sky, only much, much bigger. It nearly engulfed the orange sky, all connected by that one single thread of blackness. The closeness of it gave the sky an almost sickly yellow color compared to the brilliant orange it was before. The music was beginning to soften now, slowly losing the intensity of before. The tremors began to weaken as well, though the crumbling of stone from above was still a threat. Xeno gripped his spear until he was sure his knuckles were white underneath his gloves. Veronica continued watching the sky as if she were observing something far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor,” Xeno began, earning him a look from over her shoulder, “What exactly was that song?” She stared back at him, cocking her head ever so slightly before turning back around. She finally pulled her hands out of her pockets, planting them securely on her hips instead as she tilted her head skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A song to bring about ruin.” He couldn’t see her face, but the seriousness of her voice made him pause. He had known Dr. Veronica for so long, but this was the first edge of seriousness he had seen from her in God knows how many years. The words themselves carried an unknown edge; why would a song to God be known as ‘bringing about ruin’? Did the Church have something to do with it? His gaze bore into her back, but she ignored him. The rumbling began to stop and the voices of the witches died down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown haired king turned his head back, looking at the splitting hall before them. The tendrils still clung to the pillars like veins, pulsing with an otherworldliness. The edges were securely wrapped around every inch of the building, looking almost as if they were hands clutching for dear life. They looked as if they were alive, but he dared not to touch it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what happened to this place?!” Francisca’s voice was the first one he heard, all the witches broken from their collective trance to gaze around them. Millicent had stepped away from a shard of rubble, casting unsure glances around her. Kaede and Elcrest’s own eyes were towards Xeno, flickering with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, there may be aftershocks.” Xeno warned, but Kaede was running towards him anyway. Her green eyes sparkled in concern as she gently brushed off some grit from his cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” She asked urgently. The taller man nodded lightly. Kaede sighed in relief, gently squeezing his arm. Elcrest helped Francisca move past some of the rubble. Millicent was soon to follow after them, kicking aside some rocks. Their collective gazes wandered around the once pristine Anthem Hall, now only wrought with destruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, God rolled out the welcome wagon for us? I’m almost flattered.” Ukuna had moved towards where Veronica stood, a hand resting against her hip as she looked up. Her gaze fixated on the giant object in front of them. Xeno had a passive thought that the people below would probably be seeing the same view as them. He hoped Kallias and the rest of the knights down below were all right handling the panic that might ensue. There was an edge of guilt that poked at his heart, but he pushed it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nowhere to go but up.” Hilda joined them, glaring up into the sky as if God Themselves were staring back. Slowly the rest of the witches, with Elcrest and Xeno in tow, gathered behind them. Their collective gaze soon turned back towards Elcrest, who blinked in confusion to why exactly</span>
  <em>
    <span> they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Xeno gave him a little pat on the back in assurance. The younger man looked back at him, startled, before he understood what he was getting at. He stepped forward, stepping past each of the witches towards where the vein-like bridge connected. From there, he turned around facing each of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beyond here lies the Throne of God…” Elcrest began, taking on a proud tone of voice Xeno knew from his days as a knight. Xeno watched his eyes roaming over each one of them, making sure their attention was still on him as he spoke. Elcrest took a deep breath before he continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may not know what lies for us there, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> send the wishes of the people to God. I ask that you all lend me your strength for what comes next.” Each witch responded in their own way; some nodding fast, others slower, some not at all. Xeno’s gaze fell on the doctor, who was merely grinning. The word </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin</span>
  </em>
  <span> lingered on the young King’s mind, but he ignored it for now. His eyes locked with Elcrest’s, freezing time just for a split second. He could see the hope burning in his gaze. The brown haired man could only respond with a firm nod of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Elcrest turned his back towards them with his head held higher. He took the first step forward, rocking a little as the veins buckled under his weight. They only moved slightly before straightening out once more. He took another step, this time the black tendrils not budging an inch. With hesitation, the rest of them followed along behind him. Xeno inched his way closer to the front, followed alongside Hilda with Kaede quickly hurrying behind him. Millicent, Ukuna and Francisca brought up the center while Veronica kept herself firmly at the rear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The road looked long when it was stretched before them, but considering how low the moon hung in the sky Xeno wasn’t sure. All he could do was grip his spear tighter and pray the worst did not come to pass.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all the time it had taken them to reach the moon, the sky hadn’t changed. It stayed that same sickly yellow as they passed over Lambert. Xeno had found his thoughts wandering all the while, just wondering what would await them, but none could have prepared him for what laid at the Throne of God. They had pushed through the center of the hole in the moon to be greeted by a chamber of sorts. It looked otherworldly in its design; sheets of pure glass lined the floor alongside pillars stretching towards an unending blackness above them. The pillars gave off an eerie glow with odd symbols embedded deep into their stone walls. The room itself thrummed with an odd energy; one that prickled Xeno’s skin underneath his armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about this place screamed that they did not belong. That this wasn’t a place fit for a human’s eyes. At the center of the room there was one thing that caught all of their attention: a large jet, black stone that sat in the center. It was on a small platform, held up by a few tiny stairs towards it. The light it gave off was oppressive, nearly causing Xeno to choke on it. No wonder they called it the Throne of God; the unnatural feeling could only be described as something created by a god. They entered the room slowly, each taking careful steps as if that would wake whatever it was lying in wait for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the thrumming of energy was their company in the silence. As they began to move, their footsteps clicked against the glass surface of the floor. The echoes felt like horns blaring in Xeno’s ears compared to the silence before. He could even hear the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Slowly, with Elcrest at the head of the group, they approached the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… God’s just a stone?” Ukuna was the first to break the silence, arching an eyebrow at it. No one else replied, merely staring up at the oppressive object. It made no sound or did it react to being called a stone. Xeno’s eyes narrowed at it. God… a mere object? Just what sense did that make? How could a stone have the power to seal away song from the world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… That can’t possibly be right…” Francisca said, clutching her staff a little more urgently, “Please, if you can hear us oh merciful God, say something!” She stepped forward ahead of them, staring up at the object. It ignored her words. The thrumming was the only response to her question. Millicent gently moved to her side, patting her shoulder before she looked up too. Xeno felt Kaede move behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Elcrest’s hand twitched. Xeno could feel it too; someone was in the room with them. On instinct, both he and Elcrest drew their weapons. The other witches moved back, startled by their sudden actions. Hilda was already drawing her own scythe, pulling herself into the front of the group quickly. Ukuna had raised one of her guns as well, staring dead on at the sound of footsteps. Something moved out from behind the crystal. A soft sound echoed throughout the room; the sound of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wormed into Xeno’s ears, making his body instinctively shudder. He clutched his spear tighter, watching as the person appeared. To his shock, it was a small girl. She slid along the crystal, back pressed up against it, staring down at them with brilliant red eyes. Her hair was an odd teal color that draped long past the middle of her back. She wore a dark purple dress with long sleeves, though her hands were behind her back at present. Elcrest bent lower, holding his sword just high enough to be ready to strike if necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my... Look what we have here. You’ve finally come!” A grin cracked its way across the girl’s tiny face. It was so wide Xeno was worried her head would split open. The oppressive atmosphere only seemed to increase at the sound of her worlds. The room thrummed again. Her eyes pointed straight down, staring directly towards Elcrest. The young man swallowed, but stepped forward once. Xeno tightened his grip again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… God?” Elcrest asked. No one dared to breathe as the room grew quiet again. Xeno, however, couldn’t stop his rampaging thoughts. Was this</span>
  <em>
    <span> child</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly God? The same one spoke of in scriptures as one that gave humans the gift of knowledge? The one who decided to take it away because of their sin? It was hard to believe God could be in the form of a child… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s teal hair gave off that same odd glow as the rest of the room. The smile faded from her lips at the question. She didn’t seem to answer, only staring at Elcrest intensely. There was something about her gaze that was off; as if she weren’t actually seeing him. Xeno tried to swallow the awful feeling in his gut. Her face showed no malice at first glance, but the way her eyes glinted seemed to think he was something lesser; something not even worthy of her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, answer me!” Elcrest said again, taking another tiny step forward, “If you are God then.. I may not be a gift of your creation, but I’m still a human. So I ask of you, please spare the people down below! We’ve done all we can to try to atone for what we’ve done… We’re bound to make mistakes, but we can grow from them. I beg of you to grant our wishes!” Xeno could see his soul bared before her. She continued staring, her dull red eyes piercing his earnest stare. Then, she did something none of them were expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed. A hollowed laugh that filled the room and grated in against Xeno’s ears. The witches looked on, but no one said a thing. The laughter echoed throughout the chamber until finally the girl caught herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grant wishes? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you came here for? Humans are so selfish!” The girl held her stomach, still sputtering out chuckles between her words. She was soon to recompose herself, her voice taking on an oddly cheery note despite the heavy atmosphere around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, little human. I’ll grant your wish. Not just that, too! I’ll grant the wishes of every one of you humans. I can hear your screams, your cries, your pleas. I know what it is you desire. However, there is one </span>
  <em>
    <span>eensey</span>
  </em>
  <span> little problem that is getting in my way of granting that wish.” She slowly walked down the steps of the crystal’s platform. Elcrest kept in place, though Xeno could see him still tightly gripping his sword. None of them moved further as if caught in a sort of spell. Her footsteps sounded almost hypnotic as they echoed throughout the chamber. Finally, she reached where Elcrest was after what felt like hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll help me with that, won’t you?” The small girl leaned forward, pressing her hands behind her back with an almost innocent smile. Elcrest blinked down at her, uneasiness plain on his face. He was hesitant to reply, Xeno could see it on his face. Before he could answer, her hand moved forward at a blinding speed. Xeno’s body couldn’t react fast enough. The hand sunk into Elcrest’s chest, but no blood was spilled. He could hear Elcrest’s pained gasps for air. The sword he had been gifted slipped from his grip and clattered to the floor. It echoed loudly throughout the chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno moved. He lost himself for a moment, blindly moving forward with spear in hand. Inertia jerked him backwards, freezing him in place. Something had caught his leg. He stumbled, but fought against the object. He had to get to Elc! Another object looped around his arm and before he knew it he was being pushed into the floor below. He struggled against his assailants, noticing it was those same thick, black tendrils that had descended from the moon. They slithered around his body,  holding him securely in place as he writhed. With ever thrash they squeezed tighter, coiling around his neck and other limbs uninhibited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc!” He desperately choked out. He writhed against the restraints, glancing around him to see the others were in just a precarious situation as he was. They were each bound by the tendrils, struggling against the black things. He could hear the shots of Ukuna’s gun, but the sound died out too quickly. The tendrils didn’t seem injured in the least despite the smoke coiling from the barrel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Xeno! Elc!” He heard Kaede’s scream from behind him. His concern for both Elcrest and her overwhelmed him. Despite how hard he struggled, the tendrils’ grip was stronger. He cursed himself, but now wasn’t the time to feel sorry. He had to escape! Elcrest was…!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Damn it…! I got too careless! I wasn’t expecting her to have a human form!” Xeno heard Veronica hiss from behind him, but he couldn’t see her. His gaze returned back to the horrid scene in front of him. That girl’s smile was crazed. Her eyes were wide as her arm slowly began to pull away from Elcrest’s chest. He could see his friend’s pained face, fingers struggling to grip at the girl’s arm. He managed to get one hand, squeezing with all his might, but she wasn’t deterred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elcrest!” Xeno screamed. Damn it all, why couldn’t he move?! Where was all his power, all his bravado when he needed it?! Why was he such an insignificant human?! He fought again against the bonds, struggling to barely move forward towards the two of them. He had to protect him; he promised him! </span>
  <em>
    <span>He promised!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pl… ease…” He could hear Elcrest’s voice despite the chaos. It was weak, but somehow it was loud in his ears. He looked on desperately, willing himself to try to hear what he was saying. Before Elcrest could finish, the girl tugged her arm away. Inside her hand was a brilliant jewel, shining so brightly it almost hurt to look at. His focus wasn’t on that; it was only on Elcrest. Once she had pulled her hand free, his own fell. He stumbled backwards, for a moment, only to fall over in a crumpled heap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something snapped within Xeno. He stared in horror, going over every fine detail of the way Elcrest laid. His limbs were awkwardly bent and uncomfortable, looking more like a doll haphazardly tossed aside by a child. His chest didn’t rise. Nothing about him moved in the way it should. Xeno felt as if he were going to be sick. His stomach churned with an ugliness he hadn't felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elcrest!” Hilda’s scream snapped him out of his trance. He struggled to move again, feeling the bindings loosen just slightly. The girl was distracted. Her eyes were fixed up at the stone she held, sparkling with an ugliness of a hunter taking pleasure in its first kill. He wanted to rip those eyes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally… Finally, it’s mine!” She cackled, “Now… Now we can finally be rid of these humans! We can stop having to suffer!” It was then Xeno realized that this thing was no God; this could only be referred to as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What are you talking about?” Millicent’s strained voice came from across the room. Xeno struggled to see her from where he was. He heard the mumblings of what could be a song, but something cut it short. He turned his head a little, seeing a slithering hand crawling over Francisca’s mouth. He cursed under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huuuh? You guys are still here?” The girl drawled, tilting her head back towards them, “I guess you are my creations. You’re not really that easy to kill.” She skipped over towards where Elcrest laid, peering over him almost curiously. Her eyes sparkled in the ugly light of the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay away from him!” Xeno found himself growling. The girl looked up. She seemed almost surprised he could speak to her, much less bark an order at her. He thrashed against the bonds again, feeling them retighten just enough to suck the air out of his lungs. The tendrils pushed his body enough to put him upright. He thrashed again, but got nowhere. The girl pranced towards him, peering up at him with the stone still clutched in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what are you gonna do about it? You’re just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her smug grin angered him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wretched…” He tried speaking, but a bolt of energy shot up his spine. The pain surged into him like a tidal wave, making him see sparks as his body burned. He cried out in pain, feeling his body wilt as the pain began to subside. His vision swam as he focused on the jewel again in her hand. It had to be the Qualia Elcrest held within him, he realized dully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you… intend to do with that…?” Xeno managed to sputter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” She said as if she had forgotten it was even in her grasp, “That’s obvious, silly! I’m going to destroy it!” Xeno felt his heart drop into his stomach. Elcrest’s Qualia… He could already guess what that would do to him. Qualia were bonded to the soul as soon as they entered the body; you could almost say they were the heart of a witch. If the same principle applied, then...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Destroy?” Kaede spoke up this time, distracting him from his throbbing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t!” Hilda yelled, “If you do that—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You selfish humans all wish for death and salvation!” The girl interrupted, shooting a darkened glance towards the time witch, “You’re unhappy with your lives and cry out for someone to save you. I’ve grown sick and tired of all your whining!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with this,” She raised the Qualia, up above her head, that same crazed smile fluttering across her cheeks, “I can finally grant that feeble wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squeezed. The gem cracked before finally splintering under the pressure. The burst of light that came from the stone blinded Xeno for a moment. He caught a glimpse of surprise on the girl’s face, but it was fleeting. That moment he felt the tendrils loosen. He took his chance. He thrust his spear arm forward, his aching muscles only fueled by adrenaline and anger. He watched as his spear barely grazed her cheek. The surprise was written all over her face, staring at nothing with wide eyes. He could see where his spear had pierced her flesh, what came out of it was not blood, only a thick black ooze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Xeno could process his next move, an explosion sounded from behind him. The blast was enough to push the two of them forward, hurtling towards the idle stone in front of them. The girl stumbled backwards away from Xeno, grabbing at her cheek with a hateful glare. The King gathered himself to his feet, gripping his spear with two hands now that he was freed. He glanced back behind him briefly, noticing the explosion had been from Veronica. She held her fingers outstretched before her, a small staff held behind her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing I always keep my little staff in my back pocket for emergencies like this.” She sighed in relief. The other witches were freed from their own tendril prisons, each taking up their weapons quickly. Ukuna was the first to react, firing off a round towards the stone. It bounced off helplessly, but the girl stepped back to avoid being hit by the ricochet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fast little thing.” Ukuna hissed under her breath, but Millicent was quickly moving to fire off her own arrows. The girl dodged those too, moving side to side as the arrows embedded themselves in the pillars behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Millicent cursed. Kaede and Francisca had moved closer, each brandishing their own weapons as they sent to move in. The girl smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d go against your creator? You’re a naughty bunch. Naughty girls should be punished!” She raised her hand to the sky. They all froze. There was a sound coming from the blackness of the ceiling. Before long something dropped from overhead. The creature didn’t make a sound as it fell, floating just inches above the glass floor. Its body was cast in white, but it wasn’t a normal creature. It’s head was stretched outwards, mouth eternally open with large sacs of flesh hanging off it. Awkward wings jutted out from its body while for arms it only had thin stubs that were sharpened at the ends. It had no eyes; only replaced with thin, rods that wriggled and writhed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More dropped from the ceiling, surrounding the witches and Veronica behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what are those…?” Kaede’s voice squeaked out. Xeno could see Hilda’s glare fixated firmly on the enemy in front of her. It didn’t take much longer before one of the abominations let out an ear-piercing scream. The witches flinched, but Veronica was quickly casting a spell through her staff. A burst of fire lit up one of them, causing the others to screech in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wind up dead if you ask too many questions! Just kill them already!” Veronica hissed. They all seemed to agree, brandishing their weapons once more. The fray soon started, but Xeno’s attention was elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze was only on the creature in front of him; the one who had destroyed Elcrest’s Qualia. His heart burned with a vengeance, flinging himself forward with all the strength he could muster. He swung his spear wildly, losing that graceful rhythm he had long fought to hone. His eyes were only focused on one thing; ending that who had stolen away Elcrest’s own life. His thrusts were vicious, but the girl continued to dodge. An awkward dance between them; one of a dancer and a wild beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long the girl began to grow bored of their tussle, moving her hand to catch Xeno’s spear. He continued to push forward, fighting to free his spear from her iron grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll pay… you’ll pay for this…!” Xeno hissed. He struggled against her, teeth bared as he pushed further. Her arm twitched under his weight, but the more he struggled the more she stood resolute. He stared into those red eyes, seeing his own reflection in them too perfectly. A darkened expression had crossed over him. He could barely recognize himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re boring me.” She yawned. Xeno let a guttural noise rip from his throat. Before he could strike another blow, her arm began to contort. It turned into something akin to crystal, pushing back Xeno’s spear with newfound power. He fell backwards, stumbling as Hilda moved next to him. The monsters were mostly thinning out thanks to the witches’ efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s arm was completely covered in those crystals, shooting up to her shoulder without end. Her body was starting to contort while the atmosphere surrounding them grew with uneasiness. The chamber began to quake. The once idle stone began giving off a bright red light from its core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda!” Veronica’s shout caught both of their attention, “I need you to get us the hell out of here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?! I can’t transport this many people back to the castle!” Hilda shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll support you, but we need to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> unless you all want to wind up dead!” Veronica was already gathering the other witches closer to her. The creatures were beginning to close in on them. Hilda grit her teeth in aggravation, but she hurried back towards the rest of them. Xeno froze in place still brandishing his spear. He was ready to lose himself in the fight when he noticed he had jumped back towards Elcrest’s body. Elcrest’s eyes were shadowed by his bangs, hiding his eyes just as he had at the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s consciousness finally slapped him awake. Elcrest’s body was still here… He glanced up back towards the once little girl. Hilda would need time to conduct her warping song. With so many enemies, they wouldn’t be able to escape. But… if he could just distract them, there would be a chance. A Qualia was not the same as the heart… If they could at least get his body with the others… maybe they could find some way to help him. It was the thought of a madman, but damn it all he wouldn’t let Elcrest die in a place like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of Elc!” Xeno shouted before he rushed towards the group of monsters, “I will buy you all time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno! What are you doing?!” Kaede’s scream made him pause, but he kept moving. He bent down for a second, pushing on the back of his heels. His spear gored through one of the creatures, its death knell loud in his ears. He spared one glance behind him, seeing Elcrest had barely moved in the time they had been fighting. Xeno shook those thoughts away for now. He felt the monster’s attention on him by the sound of their comrade dying. He flicked his spear downwards, shaking off some of the black ooze that had dripped out of the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be some stupid hero!” He heard Ukuna shout, but he ignored it. Xeno lowered himself further, balancing his weight just enough to keep his spear steady. The monsters were starting to crowd him, but Xeno held firm. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his expression reflecting back at him in the glassy surface below. Despite how sturdy his stance looked, his face betrayed that. His sunken eyes and his hair messy with sweat went in tandem. The shadows of the horrors he had witnessed marred his face. Even making his stand here, did he truly stand any chance against abhorrent beasts under God’s command? Xeno felt an ugliness bubble in his throat and threaten to choke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crystals shot upwards through the floor below. The shards of glass cascaded into the air and the distracted Xeno flinched. He jumped back to avoid most of the shower of glass, but now his route to the witches was cut off. He looked over his shoulder back towards the one they had called “God”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The once little girl’s malformed head twisted in his direction. Her body was becoming more and more engulfed in those crystals, distorting her form. The more Xeno stared, the more she really did look like a demon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could play a game of cat and mouse then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began moving, gathering her and the monsters’ attention away from the others. He glanced over his shoulder to see Hilda’s hands clasped tightly, magic weaving around her fingers as Veronica huddled close. Millicent was gripping Kaede’s shoulders tightly, who was fighting against her. She was yelling something unintelligible to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast of crystal finally cut him off, looming over him with hollowed out black eyes. He stepped back, only to find a wall behind him and a beast in front of him. He squeezed his fingers into his spear’s hilt staring hard at his opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you be the first wish I grant?” The girl’s once youthful voice was hollow with an almost metallic ring to it. Xeno stared up at her with disgust, but what could he do? He was a simple human… one who couldn’t even keep a promise to a dear friend. The creature began to raise the same arm that had crushed Elcrest’s Qualia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A spark of light bloomed from behind him, engulfing the room. It blinded him and the monster in front of him. He could hear her distorted screams, but slowly they began to fade away. The warmth of the light was soothing, much more than Xeno had expected. He clutched his spear, but he felt his consciousness fading. The energy began to drain from his limbs and he let his eyes slip close. Had Hilda succeeded? He wasn’t quite sure. Xeno felt as though he were slipping further and further away until finally he was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Cost Of Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheotastic/">my friend</a> for helping me with concepts in this chapter, check out her stuff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Xeno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno looked away from his book with a tilt of his head, glancing downward. He sat perched under a shady oak tree, just outside the royal garden. Beside him was another boy, only a few years younger than him, stretched out with his arms behind his head. His blue hair swayed in the gentle breeze, though his gaze was fixated at the blue sky above them. The sky bloomed with puffy white clouds, lazily drifting along as if they hadn’t a care. The humans that dwelled on the earth below didn’t seem to have much for cares either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Elc?” Xeno asked, looking over curiously at him. He still held open his book, but he pressed it between his knees. It wasn’t a very interesting book anyway… but he still had to read it or his father would be cross with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be a king eventually, right?” Elcrest’s head turned to look directly at him. The question was almost silly, but Xeno answered it all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Once my Dad passes the crown over to me...” The little prince looked upwards at the leafy branches of the tree, “I think…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what all the studying is for.” Elcrest sat up, poking at Xeno’s book with a smile. Xeno nodded slightly in reply. Ever since he could walk and talk, he had prepared to become fully integrated into the royal family. It was difficult if he was being honest with himself. There was so much to learn and most of it was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>… But Elcrest made the toughest days a bit more bearable. The brunet glanced back at his smiling friend with a tilt of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask? I figured you’d know since I’m a prince and all.” Xeno asked. Elcrest blinked back at him with a pause. He hummed a little to himself before properly answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I was just thinkin’ what I wanted to do when I grow up!” Elcrest got to his feet, brushing off some stray bits of grass that clung to his pants, “You’ve been studying a lot lately! I wanna work hard too!” He looked so eager about it that Xeno had to laugh. Elcrest was lucky; he didn’t have to do all sorts of manner lessons or all this stuff about </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘management’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His father looked at him with hard eyes most nights. The expectations weighed his already tiny shoulders down. One small mistake and the lecture he received was never ending. Kallias was only a year younger than him and he never got quite the same tongue lashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not very fun you know… You’re lucky you don’t have to worry about all this stuff.” Xeno sighed, placing his chin into his palm. Elcrest planted his hands on his hips, looking down at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. Runnin’ a kingdom’s a lot of work!” Elcrest crossed his arms, “That’s why I’ll help you out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Xeno looked up at him in surprise. The statement was easy enough to brush off, but the way Elcrest smiled when he said it was enough to tell Xeno he was serious. The younger of the two grinned back at him, though he paused just briefly. Xeno wondered if he realized what he had said sounded absurd; how could he help? Elcrest was already great at being a friend and good for practicing his swordsmanship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t?” Elcrest tilted his head back, almost worried that he had upset him. Xeno shook his head wildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that!” He said hurriedly, “I was just surprised! But… I’m not really sure what you can do to help.” Xeno cupped his chin, staring back at the blue sky again. His eyes scanned the clouds overhead as if they held some sort of answer in them. What was Elcrest good at that also helped out a king…? They had long played in the castle grounds since Elcrest had first arrived here a few years ago. When their heads weren’t stuck in books together they were sparring with each other. Elcrest was really good with a sword… Xeno was still learning the basics himself. Just then, it hit him what would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Xeno piped up, “You can be a knight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A knight?” Elcrest asked. Xeno nodded eagerly, flipping his book open again. While most of it was about politics, he knew just what page to flip it to. He turned the book over until it landed on a page with ‘Military’ in bold, black ink. He flipped another page to point towards another line of text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see this guy? He’s the Grand Master! He leads all the knights!” Xeno explained, trailing a finger along the page. Elcrest watched him with rapt attention, as if he were absorbing the words straight off the page. He bent down and put his hands on his knees, nodding alongside Xeno. The brown haired boy continued on, flipping another page to a picture of a man dressed in ornate armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gotta train to be a squire, then you can be a knight! After that, you just gotta go up the ranks and then you’ll be a Grand Master! The Grand Master runs the whole thing and talks to the King and stuff!” He handed the book to Elcrest, who took it gleefully. Xeno watched his eyes roam back and forth, drinking in everything on the page itself. It was nice to see him so excited about something. Xeno was mostly surprised it had been triggered for his sake. With Elcrest, he could be anything he wanted to be… It was odd that Elcrest wanted to stick alongside Xeno, but it made him feel warm and fuzzy too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s super cool!” Elcrest’s eyes sparkled in a way Xeno hadn’t seen before. The brunet smiled back at him, a little proud of his own idea. Before long, Elcrest closed the book with a loud clap. The older of the two wanted to complain he hadn’t marked his earlier page, but it was lost when Elcrest turned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno! I’m gonna become your knight!” He grinned so hard, Xeno thought his cheeks would fall off. Those words continued to fill Xeno with more of those warm fuzzies. He smiled warmly back at him, hoping Elcrest was feeling the same way he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’ll be counting on you, Elc!” He nodded with newfound cheerfulness. The two friends smiled and laughed with each other. It floated on the spring breeze, carrying it up to those lazy clouds overhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta become a squire first, but I’ll definitely become a knight before you’re king!” Elcrest clenched a fist before he turned back towards his friend, “And I’ll promise to protect you! So you’ll have nothing to worry about!” The words filled Xeno’s chest with more warmth than he could carry. However, Xeno wasn’t so sure he could accept them just like that. Elcrest was younger than him, but his skills were a lot better than his own. He could sword fight, he could play the piano in the grand foyer, he seemed to know so much about any book he read… Xeno wanted to match him and support him. He may not be as amazing as Elcrest, but he wanted to keep him safe too. That was what friends did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I wouldn’t be a very good king if I can’t protect my best friend!” Xeno jumped to his feet, almost protesting against Elcrest’s words. The blue haired boy looked shocked, as if he weren’t expecting that sort of answer from him. Xeno puffed out his cheeks, but quickly held up his hand towards him. He outstretched his pinky finger, staring intently back in those bright yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s a promise, we gotta do it properly!” He huffed, “As long as you’re my friend, I’ll protect you! ‘Cause we’ll be friends forever!” Xeno held his outstretched hand further to his friend. Elcrest blinked at it once, staring for a few moments. Xeno felt his lip curl a little bit, worried that he had upset him for making such a silly request. It was unfounded, however, as Elcrest’s face bloomed back into a smile. Elcrest took his pinky with his own, wrapping around it tightly. Xeno could feel his earnesty in how tightly it looped around his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other, each taking a silent vow in their hearts. A bond had been sealed with the gesture alone. It was a promise born of a lazy spring afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I promise, as long as you’re my friend, I’ll protect you, too!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno struggled to open his eyes. He could feel his stomach pressing against the floor below him. His body ached in all sorts of ways; physically and mentally. The throbbing pain was unrelenting and his mind felt sluggish. His fingers twitched as he felt the fog over his brain starting to fade. His limbs worked; that was a good sign. His eyes slowly opened. His vision was still blurred, however. He blinked a few times, as if it would help him adjust. The world was dark, but a soft glow shone from ahead of him. For a moment, his brain lazily wondered if he was dead. Slowly, his mind was beginning to catch up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon, God, those creatures, Hilda’s spell… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elc</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A stabbing pain shot through his heart. Elc… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elc was</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He shook his head to clear his thoughts first. He needed to move. If Hilda’s song had worked, he should be back home </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The floor didn’t feel cold nor warm; it felt of nothing. He tried to focus all his senses on the world around him, but nothing came to mind. No smells, no tastes, nothing to hear… an emptiness that expanded in front of him and swallowed him whole. The only thing he could see was that light in front of him. There was no sense of warmth from it nor was there anything cold about it either. It was just something that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno slowly pushed himself off the ground. His body protested against him, but he wasn’t going to get anywhere lying there. He needed to make sure everyone was safe. He clutched at his side for a moment, noticing some of his cape had singed slightly. His golden gauntlets and armor were tarnished by debris. Once Xeno was to his feet, he looked around. It really was emptiness; a blackness stretching as far as his eyes could see. His attention roamed until he spotted one thing of familiarity. His heart sunk in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc!” He found himself yelling. It was too loud for the stillness of this place, but Xeno couldn’t bring himself to care. That same crumpled body lay there, seemingly untouched at all. Xeno wanted to hope for the best but… He broke out into a run. He hurried towards his friend’s side, lowering himself to his knees once he arrived. Gently, he lifted Elcrest’s head to inspect it. No sign of lasting damage on his face; that was good. However, his eyes remained shut and no breath escaped him. Xeno pressed a hand against his chest, but he couldn’t feel any sign of heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An ugly chill crawled up Xeno’s spine. His body was still much too warm to be… Xeno couldn’t bear to think those ugly words. He couldn’t leave him here either. He stared at his friend’s </span>
  <span>insensate</span>
  <span> body. How odd it was to see him like this. Elcrest was known for sleeping like the dead… but this went beyond mere oversleeping. He stared down at him through half closed eyes. Xeno gently brushed his bangs out of his face, making sure to take in every feature of him. He didn’t wear that same painful expression Xeno had witnessed on the moon. The King couldn’t say he looked particularly peaceful, either, but he would take that over the former. He searched his face for a sign, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that would tell him he would be alright. The only response was Xeno’s own shaky breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought came to him in that moment; Elc had wanted to tell him something. What could that even have been? How odd was it that he felt as though Elc were only sleeping; would he tell him once he had woken up again? He probably would open his eyes any minute now, letting out a sleepy yawn and greet him as he always did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I overslept again, didn’t I? Sorry, Xeno.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xeno chewed his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s brows knit together. He had failed. He failed his most dearest and precious friend; one he loved so dearly above all else. He was now lying cold while Xeno sat there, powerless and helpless to do anything. He should have seen through that girl’s child-like facade. This was his punishment. A foolish king who believed he held the world in his hand… like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently moved his hands underneath his friend’s back. Slowly, he lifted him up. He made sure to rest Elcrest’s head against his shoulder while one arm supported his back. The other cupped under his legs, holding him securely in place. He was so heavy… much heavier than Elcrest should be. Perhaps it was the armor he had made for him? Could it have weighed him down? Xeno supposed he wouldn’t know. His gaze fixated on the light in front of them. He wasn’t about to leave Elcrest here all by himself. They were friends after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to walk. It was slow and the ache in his muscles never retreated, but he pushed on. There was nowhere else to go… What else </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do? Slowly the light grew closer and closer. Eventually, to Xeno’s surprise, they ended up at a small pond of water. It gleamed with a bright light, contrasting the emptiness that surrounded them. Xeno moved closer, gently bending down to peer over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tired gaze peered back at him with a crystal clear view. Xeno almost didn’t recognize himself. His eyes were shadowed by his messy brown hair. His lips quirked into a frown, looking like a pitiful dog left out in the rain. Flashes darted across his mind, reminding him of that horrific expression he had seen on his own face. Guilt gnawed at him again. Would things have changed if Xeno hadn’t come? If he hadn’t been so supportive of the Conductor to face God? Xeno was there, barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>inches</span>
  </em>
  <span> away from her and he still couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head away, unable to bear his guilt any longer. Instead he fixed his gaze on his surroundings again. Nothingness still stretched on, but no light escaped beyond this pool. Perhaps this really was a place of purgatory. If he had died protecting Elcrest and the others, then he could be satisfied with that end. Suddenly, a chill crawled up Xeno’s spine. His head moved, feeling the presence of someone else. His body stood rapt with attention. There, a figure morphed from the darkness as if they were stepping past a curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was a deeper blue than the child on the moon. However, they shared the same dull, red eyes that haunted Xeno’s thoughts. His fingers dug into Elcrest’s coat. She regarded him with a faint smile, giving a tiny flourish of her hand from underneath her white shawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome.” Her voice was smooth as silk taking on a pleasant air despite the unnaturalness of the world around them. Her voice sounded just right whereas Xeno’s sounded too loud. He felt as though she were the one who belonged here, while he was an outsider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a place where wishes are granted. This is the Sea of Stars.” She said. He stared down at the edges of the pool with a scowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wishes?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had had just about enough of damnable wishes. Not to mention calling it a ‘sea of stars’ while all that surrounded them was darkness. His scowl deepened further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sort of wishes do you grant? ...Are you planning to use </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a guise to kill me?” Xeno asked with venom, “I’m afraid I’ve long since died. There is nothing for you to indulge that pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t be dramatic. You’re not dead.” The woman chuckled, “Neither of you are.” The additional point made Xeno’s eyes widen. Neither… but that couldn’t possibly be true! His eyes hurried back towards Elcrest, who continued to remain still as ever. The woman’s eyes creased as her smile widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not dead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I should say.” Xeno’s eyes tore from his friend into her. His eyes bored with a hunger for knowledge into her own. How could she say something like that with such confidence? He didn’t draw breath; he didn’t so much as have a pulse! How could he be alive? The woman stared at him evenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man once possessed the Celestial Qualia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Celestial…?” Xeno repeated. The words were a mere ghost on his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. It’s different from the one those women and humans possess. It, also, is not the same as the one you call God has.” She closed her eyes at that, as if she were recalling a distant memory, “When hope and warmth of souls come together, they crystallize and take on that form. It is such a tiny stone, but emits such a light that all who look at it can only feel nothing but happiness. However, that happiness is also desired by shadows. To that end, it can only hide away inside the body of a baby human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It grows and grows until it shines brightly. It is not the heart of the human, but you could say it is closer to the soul. It captures the memories of the heart and is filled with them. Good, bad, joy, remorse, vengeance, sorrow… All these components make up the Celestial Qualia. They are the true essence of humanity.” The woman stepped forward, moving across the pool. Xeno half expected her to fall in, but her graceful steps never wavered. The shock of seeing her walk across water was enough to lock his legs. She didn’t give off a dangerous aura… but Xeno wasn’t sure he could fight regardless. He let the woman cross the threshold between the pond and where he stood. She paused right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was much smaller than him. She wasn’t looking at Xeno, merely staring at the man limp in his arms. Her hand moved out to touch him, but Xeno flinched and pulled back. She looked up in surprise, but only smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hurt him. I promise.” Her once dull eyes seemed to glow in the space between them. Xeno’s hardened eyes softened slightly. There was enough of a sparkle in her own gaze that made him falter. He straightened back and she nodded in thanks. She gently reached back towards Elcrest, gently pressing a hand over his cuirass. Her hand moved upwards and softly brushed aside Elcrest’s bangs, smoothing them away from his face. Xeno stared back at her, but she never looked at him. She looked at him with a gentle expression, like a mother caring for her child. Her lips began moving before Xeno registered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His body is still intact along with his mind and heart. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the missing piece… but because he is so strong, his Qualia was only shattered, not destroyed.” Xeno stared back at her in bewilderment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shattered…? But I witnessed that girl destroy it with my own eyes!” He balked. The woman’s eyes narrowed, catching Xeno off guard. He hadn’t expected that expression to cross over her face. It held a mystique Xeno couldn’t fathom, but he dared not ask further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She cannot destroy it. She does not have the means to… because the Celestial Qualia has a special power.” The woman closed her eyes, “His memories are all inside it. Without its patron, his body has no reason to keep itself alive. As long as he has one shard of that Qualia, he will be able to live. The cost will be he will remain an empty shell… not able to think or feel anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s eyes softened. An empty shell… While Xeno wanted him to live, that was no way of life. He had seen plenty of soldiers harrowed by wars in years past. People who moved about as they always did, but with an odd rhythm to them. They were breathing, but not truly alive as they once had been. Those who felt no joy or sorrow in their lives, only blindly passing through their days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask you something?” Xeno tilted his head down. The woman finally met his gaze, but she didn’t answer. He took it as a silent sign it would be fine. If not, she could always ignore him he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Conductor?” Xeno asked. She stared at him for what felt like hours. Her eyes looked as if they were searching his. Xeno kept himself resolute, but the ache in his body was starting to throb again. The woman’s head tilted downwards, masking her face with some strands of blue hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A vessel of sorts. It cultivates the Celestial Qualia and purifies those that you call witches from madness. It was created as a countermeasure. Human beings cannot be alone, you see. Just as light and darkness go in tandem, humans need another person to connect to.” The woman moved away from them, stepping backwards towards the pool again. Xeno watched her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madness?” Xeno echoed. He was tempted to chase after her as if she would disappear back into the curtain of darkness, but he remained rooted in place. She nodded gently, turning her back to him as she stared down into the still blue pool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qualia are products of humanity in that they are coded like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>itself. All the things you feel, they are stored in those tiny little stones and give back in the form of magic. If negativity infects that, you lose yourself. Humans believe negativity must be stomped out and squashed. Emotions are not things to be controlled… thus the cost of holding all of that leads to madness.” The woman closed her eyes again, gently resting a hand on her hip. Xeno bit his lip again. While all this information was new, some of it didn’t feel so foreign. All the things they knew about the Qualia were true, to a degree… but the Conductor’s powers were still a mystery. He wasn’t gifted with a Qualia when he was born nor after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized, slowly, that she said a ‘baby’ human. That would have meant… Elcrest had known all along he was special. Did he know he would meet this end? Xeno cast a pained glance down at him. Did he know, after all this time, that they would be separated like this? What a cruel fate it was if that were true, Xeno laughed to himself. It was a hollow laugh at that. Still, if the Qualia were not the heart, then what she said was true; Elcrest could still be brought back to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Elcrest were really alive… If he could be saved… Then Xeno could still use his power to save him. He could use it to bring Elcrest back to the world of the living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grant wishes, correct?” He spoke up, staring back at the back of her head. Her body didn’t move at all, but he knew that she knew he was looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is what this place is,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… is it possible to return the shards of the Celestial Qualia to Elc?” The woman turned at his question. Her eyes didn’t reflect surprise, but they sparkled with a knowing look. Perhaps she knew he was going to say that. Xeno didn’t particularly care at the present time. His gaze wandered back to Elcrest’s sleeping face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” was all she said. The word crashed into Xeno like a tidal wave. If… If that were all, then surely, Elcrest’s smiling face would return. He found his throat tighten at that. If she could bring him back… Then there was a chance! A chance his mistake wouldn’t be at the cost of his dearest friend. He moved closer to her, the aches in his body starting to sting at him again. He lost all his pride in that moment to fall to his knees and beg at her feet. His emotions overwhelmed him finally. His body had weakened further, exposing all those feelings he had long since locked in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… Please…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> save Elc. I’ll do anything, I just— </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t let him die.” Xeno whimpered in front of her. The King of Beasts could only keen like a lost kitten crying out for its mother. Elcrest didn’t deserve to die… not while Xeno could have still protected him. Elcrest’s smiling face was still needed in this world. He wanted to see him again; to feel the gentle touch of his hand or hear his laughter in his ears. He wanted to feel his sword clash against his spear, to exchange soft whispers in the dead of night over stacks of paperwork. Xeno wanted to sneak away with Elcrest to one of his favorite sweets cafes, watching him smile and wipe away any cream that stuck to Xeno’s cheek with a gentle repremand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted Elcrest to live. He choked out a sob that racked through him; it  made his body and heart ache further. If anyone could be saved,</span>
  <em>
    <span> please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let it be Elcrest. The tears pricked at his eyes and he didn’t bother holding them back. Soft wet droplets fell onto Elcrest’s still body. A few dropped onto his cheeks, but rolled down his still face. The woman stared at him with a level gaze, feigning no sign of what she would say to his pitiful request. The atmosphere was filled with his mournful sobs, but no one dared to make him stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your wish?” She asked, as if for confirmation. Xeno’s eyes turned up towards her. They were red and puffy, but he continued to stare up at her with conviction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… please...” Xeno begged. She searched his face a moment longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right. I shall grant this wish,” The woman said softly. She bent down towards the pool, brushing a hand over the water’s surface; it did not move. Xeno brightened at her words. He almost couldn’t believe it. He had no reason to believe that she would really grant his wish… but what else did he have? He didn’t want to go back to an empty world without his friend. He couldn’t face his allies if he did; he feared the guilt would swallow him alive. This was his one chance to save Elcrest; a gift he wasn’t going to take lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is a cost for this wish.” Her next words made him pause. He raised his head, leaning forward towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay whatever cost! Just help him!” Xeno urgently said. She didn’t seem offended by his outburst, merely surprised. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would answer without hearing what the cost is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care! If it will bring Elcrest back, then I’ll do it!” Her eyes softened a little. She laughed. The warmth of it surprised Xeno, but the oddity of the world surrounding them just made it feel all the stranger. He frowned a little, staring at her earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, little King.” She smiled, “I cannot restore him with my own power… but I can give you the means to gather the shards and restore him yourself. That is what you truly wish, is it not?” The woman said with a knowing smile. Xeno straightened slightly, clutching Elcrest’s body a little tighter. It was true; he wanted to give up his life to save Elcrest by any means necessary. That would be enough to pay for the promise he had broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. If I can do it myself, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said before, there is a cost to this power. Nothing in this world can be given without an equal price in exchange.” The woman said, waving a finger gently, “I hope you understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno frowned. He couldn’t deny the anxiety blooming in his chest, but this was for Elc. He took one last look at his friend’s sleeping face. He wanted to be there when he woke up, greeting him with a smile and a warm cup of coffee. Xeno could picture him, asking thousands of questions of what happened to them. A silly story they would remember for years and years, until Elcrest and he were old and grey. He strengthened his resolve on seeing his smiling face. Xeno lifted his head, staring at her straight on despite the anxieties gnawing at his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I’ll do it… if it saves Elc, then I shall do it.” There was a pause in the air as the words echoed off the darkness. The woman’s smile had turned into a thin line. Xeno copied her in turn, feeling the worry rise in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then the price is your relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit Xeno in an unexpected way. He blinked once, twice, before he leaned in forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh...what?” Xeno was puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His memories, affection, feelings, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are will be erased. If you restore his memories, not a fraction of your existence will remain within them. He will not remember you, nor will he remember what you held in the past,” Her eyes narrowed, “That is the price.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno could only feel cold grips of horror cross over him. He would not remember him… nor anything they had shared in their years together. A hefty price, but this was stitching one's soul back together again. He cast a glance back at Elcrest. All those times they spent together… he wouldn’t recall a single one no matter how much he thought of them. The pain tugged at Xeno’s heart… but he knew better than to dwell on that. As selfish as he was, he knew Elcrest living was worth more than memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as Elcrest was alive and breathing, able to walk on his own two feet, that would be more than enough for Xeno. He would still be in this world, even if Xeno wasn’t beside him any longer. He straightened himself. He picked himself off of the floor, feeling his limbs bark angrily in response to moving. He winced a little, but focused on standing tall. He stared back at her earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stand by my word. I don’t care what happens to me… Just save him.” He gave one last rueful smile towards the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, footsteps cut through the darkness. Xeno flinched, already shifting into a fighting stance. He hadn’t felt the presence of anyone… but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a sobbing mess only a few minutes prior. The woman hadn’t given any cues that they had company. Xeno glared into the darkness, holding Elcrest against his chest a little tighter. It wasn’t long before someone stepped out of the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda!” Xeno couldn’t mask his surprise. There the Time Witch stood, her black clothes shredded and bruises branded against her skin. Her amber eyes were strong, though Xeno could make out the sadness within them. She didn’t look at him, her attention only on the strange woman in front of her. It was then that Xeno noticed something odd… There was another person across from her. He blinked once, as if the figure would disappear, before looking between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two versions of that strange woman stood there, one facing himself while the other was across from Hilda. The woman kept her expression even all the while as if she hadn’t noticed her doppelganger behind her. The one on his side of the pond stared back at him, but she didn’t react to his calls towards his friend. Xeno bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda!” Xeno tried calling out to her again. Hilda continued to ignore him, staring back at the other version of the woman with narrowed eyes. Her shoulders were straight, but Xeno could tell she was using all she had to keep herself standing. He worried she was injured somewhere, but no matter his cries she didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome,” the woman repeated the same words Xeno had heard when he first arrived here. “This is a place where wishes are granted. This is the Sea of Stars.” Xeno arched an eyebrow. He looked to see the other version of the woman’s lips moving. Hilda’s amber eyes darkened in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wishes?” She asked. The women both nodded in sync.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans all have desires they want to fulfill. Those are what are referred to as wishes,” She explained. Both their voices echoed in the darkness around them. Xeno closed his mouth, unsure of what exactly to make of this new strange predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have come, you must have a wish.” The woman smiled. Hilda’s lips pursed together, but she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In order to grant a wish, a price must be paid.” The woman’s eyes lowered towards Xeno. The brunet’s gaze flickered between her and Hilda. The Time Witch still hadn’t noticed him, her gaze entirely fixated on the blue haired woman in front of her. She must not be able to see the doppelganger nor himself… But why was he being shown this? Just what sort of wish did Hilda want granted?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if in response, the witch stepped forward. She clutched at one of the gauntlets on her arm, face marred by thought. Finally, she lifted her head towards the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My time. Take that as my payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your time? Hilda, what are you doing?” Xeno demanded, but Hilda failed to respond yet again. She continued to stare at the blue haired woman. Their gaze locked, neither daring to pull away from the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will never age nor will your body ever grow. Should you gain any wounds, they will not self heal, but your body will be preserved so that you cannot grow sick. You will be trapped in this cycle until you decide to end your own life or someone does for you. Memory of you will halt from this point further. Is that what you really want to do?” The woman asked, as if testing her resolve. Xeno moved his gaze between the two of them. Why would Hilda give up such a thing? What wish could possibly be worth something as her time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda, please, answer me!” Xeno shouted again. The Time Witch’s hands clenched into fists. She still didn’t look at him, lowering her head just a little so the brim of her large hat covered her expression from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elc told me something before we left. I am keeping that promise to him, no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno froze. This... This was also for Elc? He looked back at his lifeless friend. Here he was, right in his arms, and yet Hilda was blind to either of them? What cruel fate was this? His eyes turned towards the woman who was still staring down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell her Elcrest is fine! That I’ll save him, please!” Xeno begged the woman. She only pursed her lips, glancing to the side away from him. Xeno swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You each hold separate wishes in your hearts. They cannot be crossed, for they are both too powerful.” The woman said, returning her gaze to the King once more. Xeno’s brows knit together, focusing on the floor instead of her face. A powerful wish… Just what sort of promise did Elc leave behind to her. Hilda was still staring at the woman, though she had paused. Maybe she had heard what Xeno had moments ago? He desperately hoped so, if only to stop this choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno…” Hilda whispered. Xeno’s head lifted up in response immediately, looking at her eagerly. Her eyes were still not on him, only the woman in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If by other wish, you mean Xeno’s… Then that makes sense I suppose.” She said, closing her eyes in thought, “But he is too reckless. None of us were strong enough to save Elcrest when he needed us most. Despite being a being that controls time, I cannot rewind what has been lost. I understand that more than anyone…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gently clenched her hands into fists, looking up at the woman again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is why I want to fulfill his wish. It’s the most I can do, for Elcrest’s sake. So please, grant my wish.” Hilda let those words ring out in the darkness, her conviction sparking the flame behind her eyes. The woman stared back at her for a long while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilda! You don’t have to do this! Elcrest is right here!” Xeno stepped past the woman now, yelling across the pond. The woman watched him out of the corner of her eye, but made no move to stop him. Xeno clenched his jaw tightly. If only he could tell her that this was all a misunderstanding, that giving up his relationship with Elcrest would work things out...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno found more words he wanted to say die in his throat. Why was she acting like this? Elcrest was still here… He was going to bring him back, no matter what! She didn’t have to do this and yet here Xeno was, powerless once again to stop this madness!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prices will be collected.” Both women raised their hands and a brilliant light flashed in their respective palms. Xeno felt a warmth suddenly blossom in the air around them. He looked up, watching as a soft purple light sparkled from Hilda’s chest. It flung itself out into the woman on the other side of the pond’s palm. She turned before dropping it into the pool, finally shattering its pristine surface. The light produced tiny ripples that spread out all the way to the edges of the pond’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman on his side turned and moved towards Xeno, who was still trapped into staring at Hilda. When she moved towards him, his eyes were immediately captured. The way the woman stared into him made him freeze. He looked up at her, eyes searching her own. That gentle smile passed over her face before she pressed a palm to Elcrest’ forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tiny flash of light, then nothing. She gathered her hand back, withdrawing it towards thes shawl around her shoulders. He watched her with uncertainty, mind still spinning. What was Hilda doing? What promise would be worth as much as the cost of freezing her time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your wish is a powerful one. You will surely see it granted.” She smiled warmly at him. Xeno stared at her in worry. For one who felt so helpless before, it felt oddly reassuring. Xeno pulled Elcrest close and squeezed him in a hug. He let those faint bits of warmth he still had sink into him. From this moment on, he wouldn’t remember a single thing about him… And Xeno silently accepted that that would have to be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the woman pulled something out of her shawl. A golden pocket watch, Xeno soon realized. She held it out to him, palm facing upwards. He tentatively took it in his hand, noticing that the other version of the woman was handing something to Hilda as well. His gaze traveled down to it, gently pressing the top to flick it open. Unlike a normal pocket watch, this one had no set of numbers to tell time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, there were an array of blue circles replacing the numbers stationed there. He looked up at her, eyebrows knit in confusion. She smiled faintly back at him, brushing a finger over one of the circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This watch will guide you to a shard’s location. The blue it emits now means you are far away from one, but when it glows red it means it is nearby. Use that to your advantage if you wish to find the pieces of your friend’s Qualia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno nodded, carefully absorbing the information he was told. Then he paused, looking up from the watch in his hand. They turned towards Hilda, who was still standing there as the darkness gnawed at the edges of his vision. She was clutching the watch she had been given, casting a hardened glare into it. Xeno silently wondered if maybe she was to seek out the shards of Elcrest’s Qualia herself. He doubted it, considering she had mentioned Elc was still dead. His eyes lowered. She had called him reckless… He supposed giving up his entire relationship just to return Elcrest back to life was reckless. He hadn’t hesitated, but then neither had Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the darkness crept closer and closer. The glow of the pool began to dim as well. A wave of drowsiness crashed over him. He clutched Elcrest and the watch before he felt his consciousness beginning to fade. The King could only close his eyes shut, still holding onto Elcrest as tight as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long the world was swallowed whole.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno stared out the window with vacant eyes. His body was wrapped in bandage upon bandage, finally ceasing its incessant aching. The doctors of the castle said he wasn’t well enough to properly move around yet. His body felt weak, but at least he was conscious. His eyes moved towards the pocket watch he held in his left hand. Would this gift help him restore Elcrest’s memories? He wasn’t sure if a light show would lead him to a shard… but he had paid the price didn’t he? He couldn’t exactly go out and test it just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His memories of returning from the moon were foggy. He could hear screaming, someone was carrying his and Elcrest’s bodies through the chaos. Eventually he had blacked out fully, only awakening recently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door cracked open to the infirmary. Xeno didn’t bother to look at who was there, just assuming it was another doctor passing through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno! You’re okay!” The relieved tone of Kaede made him turn his head. The little Fire Witch was already running towards him, tears in her eyes as she barreled onto the cot. He lifted his arms to catch her, though he winced as she buried her face into his shirt. His body still ached, but the new pressure wasn’t helping. Still, he couldn’t turn her away. His eyes lowered and he gently patted her head. He couldn’t find the words to say anything… Really, what could he say? She had seen his failure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Millicent and Ukuna wandering in after her. Millicent’s eyebrows were screwed together, though he caught a flash of relief in her amber eyes. Ukuna’s face held that sly smile of hers, but she waved a little when she noticed he had caught her eye. The two older witches moved to his bedside, though Ukuna had busied herself to pressing her back against a table across from the room, resting her elbows on the top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Xeno. How’re you feeling?” Ukuna asked with a smile, though her voice didn’t hold its usual bravado. Xeno turned his eyes away from her, back to the window again. The sickly yellow sky hadn’t risen. The moon no longer hung so close in the sky, but those black vines had cascaded on the city. It was eerily quiet. He couldn’t find an answer to give her. He was still alive, but he had to find those shards to bring Elcrest back. He couldn’t move and every moment he spent here was another moment wasted. His eyebrows screwed together in frustration. He still had to figure out how to explain to everyone just what he had seen… Not to mention, if Hilda knew about Elcrest what could he do for her now? She had already paid the price of her wish... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain struck against his cheek, forcing his head downwards from the power of it. It throbbed with a new pain, but Xeno didn’t lift his head. Millicent had slapped him. He could see her frustrated look out of the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, down girl.” Ukuna commented from her perch across the room. The wind Witch ignored her, picking up Xeno by his shirt collar. He let himself be dangled by her, not bothering to fight back against her. He could feel her anger, but what could Xeno say? That he was sorry he let Elcrest get injured? That wouldn’t solve anything at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Millie!” Kaede tried to protest, but the wind witch ignored her. Xeno couldn’t find it in himself to meet her fiery glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell were you thinking? You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot, you know that? You nearly got yourself killed! This is why nobody wanted you to come!” Millicent spat at him, hiking up his collar even more. Xeno could only flinch and stare at a spot on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! Don’t yell at Xeno!” Kaede was trying to defend him, but Xeno knew she was right. He had been reckless, just as Hilda had said. Now he was being only more selfish, worrying about Elcrest’s state than his kingdom’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is right.” Xeno finally said, feeling his voice crack. The three witches stared at him. Millicent’s hand lost some of the strength holding him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I endangered you all. I am sorry.” He muttered. None of the witches reacted, and Xeno said nothing more. The silence consumed all four of them. Eventually, Millicent let go of his shirt collar. His body hunched back into his sitting position, though his shirt was well wrinkled by now. She then moved forward, gently pulling him into a hug. He felt his forehead against her shoulder, shock overcoming him in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her embrace was warm and gentle, unlike her demeanor moments prior. The juxtaposition of the situation left him a bit more than baffled to say they least. Kaede had moved out of the way not to be crushed by both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to apologize. You worried us.” Millicent mumbled. Xeno’s eyes widened a little. It wasn’t a response he had expected, but somehow it was comforting. While he wasn’t particularly close to Millicent, it was still a nice feeling. She pulled away from him, only for Ukuna to stand up and move towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elcrest is alright by the way. You can stop looking like someone drowned your goldfish.” Ukuna said, folding her arms across her chest. Xeno perked up at that, staring at her with wide eyes. So the wish had really been granted… He leaned forward urgently, staring intently at the Earth witch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he now?!” He asked hurriedly. Ukuna waved her hand a little before pressing it against her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That nutjob doctor is having him checked out. She said he was still breathing when she brought him to her lab. She also said something about wanting to check some stuff out, so she’s keeping him under surveillance.” Relief poured into every one of Xeno’s limbs. He felt as if he could melt away then and there… but he still had to find the other pieces of the Celestial Qualia. It was a relief to know at least Elcrest wasn’t at risk of dying at any moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good…” He breathed and closed his eyes. Elcrest was safe. He could live with that knowledge for now. The witches exchanged glances between them, but it was Millicent who spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t wake up right now, though. Doctor Veronica said he was in some sort of deep sleep.” She pursed her lips a little. Xeno blinked up at her. Ah, yes, that woman had said one shard would only be enough to keep him stable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re better, we can go visit him!” Kaede smiled at him. Xeno tried to smile back, though he felt it was weaker than before. He knew the truth; that Elcrest wouldn’t wake up unless he had another shard. The state of affairs was still a mystery as well. His eyes lowered again. He couldn’t spend anymore time resting here if that was the case. He needed to discuss what he had seen with them and find out just what that child had done to the world while he was in that strange place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to tell me what happened while I was asleep.” Xeno’s eyes turned towards the older witches, “That and something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something else?” Millicent raised an eyebrow. Xeno turned his eyes back towards the window again. In the moments they were gone he could see buildings that were once there had crumbled. The streets of Lambert were emptied, only showing signs of life through torn tapestries and rubble littering what had once been there. It didn’t take him long to conclude that God had finally delivered its divine will upon them. No, that wasn’t right. He refused to call that girl a god of any sort. He tented his fingers together, squeezing them tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take me to Elc.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Frayed Thread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the darkness of the room, Hilda could see the blinding light reflecting off of Dr. Veronica’s glasses. The humming of machinery filled the silence between them. Her amber eyes wandered along the room, taking note of the oddity that was the lab. Tubes of various liquids were stored along the walls, each with cables that traveled further into the lab’s depths. Parts of abandoned machinery littered the floor, either for later use or discarded from whatever current project the woman was tending to. The only lights seemed to come from that strange lightbox she was hunched over, the Doctor’s fingers tapping away at it every so often. For all the curious odds and ends she possessed, there was one thing in the room that set it apart from all else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table near the center of the room laid Elcrest. He drew breath, but his eyes refused to budge open even with a sliver of their own free will. Hilda, at first, was in disbelief he had survived having his Qualia ripped out from him. They had all witnessed that girl shatter it before their eyes as well as the way his body had crumpled to the floor. It was a sight she couldn’t forget… One she had decided she wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>herself forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day. Xeno had gathered all who had witnessed the horror of God’s throne. He spoke of Hilda’s warping song taking him and Elcrest to a mysterious space called the Sea of Stars. He spoke of searching for the shards of Elcrest’s Qualia in order to restore him to normal, though he mentioned a price for it. He didn’t elaborate further, but it was easy to sense the concern in the room. If Hilda hadn’t been to such a place herself, it would sound almost like lunacy. Still, he mentioned that as long as they gathered the shards, Elcrest would return alongside his memories. It was a nice promise, but Hilda felt lingering doubt gnaw at her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation had drifted to the state of affairs now. The world was being ravaged by those creatures they had seen on the Moon, the priests dubbing them Angels sent to carry out God’s wrath. The Conductor had faced punishment, but this went beyond it. Lambert had been the first city ravaged with too many casualties to completely say who among them was left alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a swift, sure blow to end humanity’s suffering; it was like the slaughter of cattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda had remembered once they had been freed from her warp they had felt to the stench of death overwhelming them. Fortunately, they had avoided most of the sights for Kaede’s sake. Hilda had gone out later with Millicent and Francisca to assess the damage and tend to the wounded. The creatures had retreated for now, so their resources weren’t infinite… but neither were those of the pitiful humans down below. It was only a matter of time until those monsters returned and continued hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had piped up at Xeno's idea of looking for Elcrest’s Qualia. Everyone was more concerned about the present, and what he, the King of Regnant, would do. Xeno seemed conflicted himself, but quietly excused himself when no one responded to his pleas of searching. Hilda felt a twinge of guilt watching him go, but she had already paid her own price to help Elcrest. While Elcrest may be alive, they still had a world to protect. She couldn’t risk putting him in any more danger; not when she had been too weak to protect him in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda brought herself back to reality, looking over the features of the man laying in front of her. The longer the woman stared, however, the more she realized that this was not Elcrest. Their features were similar, but the hair color was slightly off; it was more of a black than Elcrest’s dark blue. His physique was not one of a highly trained knight, but more of an average build of a regular man. Their clothes weren’t even the same beyond both their coats being red. Hilda found her eyes narrowing at the odd copy. How Veronica had accomplished something like this was beyond her comprehension, as well as the reason why she would go this far to create a clone of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had only wandered down here by mistake, though Veronica didn’t seem all that appalled she had found her newest project. In fact, she was much more focused on her own tasks than Hilda butting her nose where it didn’t belong. Finally, Hilda broke the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you intending to accomplish here?” The words held the weight of an accusation, even though Hilda’s face remained neutral. Elcrest was still alive. The Doctor finally looked up from her screen, though her eyes were still hidden by the glare of her lenses. She took a moment to stare at the witch before she sat back in her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Veronica scratched at her head, looking almost bashful (though Hilda seriously doubted the word existed in this woman’s vocabulary), “Considering my last miscalculation… I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have a backup ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A backup?” Hilda asked, tilting her head a bit lower. It made her pause, staring the woman down further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. I’ve been doing plenty of research on the human body, since it’s related to emotional energy and whatnot. Turns out it's not so hard to </span>
  <em>
    <span>create</span>
  </em>
  <span> a body; it’s even got all the fixings any ol’ shabby human body can have.” The doctor jabbed a thumb at the man lying on the table, “But the problem is the ‘soul’. That’s one thing you can’t replicate no matter how much junk you shove into that thing. In all my years studying the Celestial Qualia from afar from that Elcrest kid, I learned something </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>interesting.” She turned her chair around, finally facing Hilda. The witch raised an eyebrow, curious, but she didn’t open her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda wondered if Elcrest had known she had been keeping an eye on him. If so, how long had that gone on? Hilda supposed she could ask, but with Elcrest’s memories missing that would throw a wrench into things. The doctor continued on despite Hilda’s musings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Celestial Qualia just uses the human body as a vessel. It can still do its thing unconsciously; it doesn’t need ‘soul’ to control those basic functions. As long as it has a shard of that Qualia, this body can serve its purpose as a vessel for it. Qualia don’t actually have the inner workings of souls themselves; they just leech off an existing one. What makes up a soul really beats me though.” She crossed her legs, swiveling her chair back towards the monitor of the machine again. She tapped her fingers across a plastic surface before a string of letters cropped up on the screen. Hilda couldn’t recognize the language of them at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes drifted back towards the sleeping other Elcrest. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Somehow… She felt pity for the poor thing. They were brought into this world merely as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>replacement</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was already something that made her scoff. They spoke of God so freely and here Veronica was, playing God herself while hiding in the church’s shadows. It was almost comical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, you have a shard?” She looked up at the doctor again. The woman was still tapping away at the plastic object. Before long, she paused and cast an almost devious look at the Time Witch from the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Hilda felt her lips curl into a frown. Part of her was ready to rip the shard from the other Elcrest’s body, but she made no motion to move. The doctor was going on about a soul… but this version of Elc still drew breath. They were still alive. Hilda glowered. She wasn’t going to start taking any unnecessary lives. Instead, she focused her attention on another question bubbling at the front of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why tell me this?” Hilda asked and the woman cackled. Her laughter echoed off the metallic walls, sounding almost hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. Felt like baring my soul or something. Hell, maybe it’s a guilty conscience.” She pressed her elbow against the desk she sat at, letting her chin rest atop the back of her hand. “I think I realized I can’t do this all by myself anymore. I’ve been sitting in shadows for quite some time, but when it got nitty gritty I froze up. I let that Beast King or whatever look at some of my research, but fat load that did me.” She sighed and gave a flap of her free hand as she closed her eyes. Hilda’s own eyes lowered. Just how long had Veronica been keeping this a secret? For keeping so close to the church, it seemed like her role was much more shrouded in mystery than Hilda expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… Elc is still alive. If Xeno is truly dedicated to restoring Elc, then you won’t need this one.” Hilda said, her eyes still lingering on the sleeping form in front of them. Veronica pursed her lips, looking as if she hadn’t quite thought of that before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… That Xeno mentioned something about ‘finding the shards of the Celestial Qualia’ or some such. Not that I don’t believe him, that guy’s got a one track mind. Almost puts my work ethic to shame.” She snorted a little to herself, “But now that we woke up Mommy, she’s not gonna stop until she runs out of energy and goes back into hibernation. I can wait, but if our little Conductor gets killed then we’re in hot water. Celestial Qualia don’t grow on trees; there’s only been one ever created. We don’t really know if it’ll reject bodies like the prime Qualia do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda cupped her chin in thought. It was true that Qualia could not be forced upon people; there were serious side effects to those that tried to force them onto hapless girls. The Celestial Qualia had chosen Elcrest of all people to house it; it really was fitting that Elcrest would host to such a thing that spoke of hope. Her attention flitted back to the memory of the girl they had seen on the moon. Veronica had mentioned a ‘Mommy’, but that couldn’t possibly be that girl, could it...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what was that girl then? What hibernation are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho… I suppose I can share my wonderful secrets with at least one person if we’re all gonna be sent to Hell pretty soon.” A grin stretched wide across her face. The light of the machines flashed off her teeth, giving her an even more sinister appearance; whether or not she intended it, Hilda wasn’t sure. She almost regretted asking, but Hilda soon realized she knew much too little of their current predicament. If she were to protect this world, then she needed to delve further into its dark secrets. For not only the sake of Elc, but for their entire world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Veronica. What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘God’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xeno let his forehead thud against the open metallic chassis of his project. The dull sound echoed off the cold walls, acting as his only company. He stared into the emptiness of it, eyes aimlessly drawing lines along wire mesh. His brain was starting to fizzle out, but he had to finish this work. His limbs ached alongside his throbbing head, but he chose to ignore it for now. Maybe he could ask one of the cooks to bring him a few cream puffs… it might be enough of a rush to get him through his last phase of stitching wires together. He sighed, hearing his own voice echo off of the metal. A passing thought asked him what he was doing here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kingdom was facing ruination before his eyes, but here he was in his own hovel, fussing with things he only had a vague idea about. He was mostly following Dr. Veronica’s blueprints for this; she had haphazardly tossed them aside saying they weren’t of any use to her and that maybe Xeno could find something interesting in them. It was bait enough that he would bite— and bite he did. Blueprints for a humanoid machine she had dubbed as ‘Angels’ (only now did Xeno see the irony of it all).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an interesting concept: the use of a minor Qualia to power something almost like a human. Its body wouldn’t succumb to the weaknesses of humanity; easy replacement of damaged parts  and strength that far surpassed any a human could gain in years of training were some of the benefits. Building it had been an off and off thing since he had discovered it three years ago. Xeno had truly believed that if one of these machines could be successful, it would help his kingdom prosper. He wasn’t naive to the possible dangers, that humans could twist and warp them to their own selfish desires. However, he wanted to believe in humanity in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was much more ignorant back then, but he had since cultivated his skills a bit more. Slowly, she was looking more and more like a human. Now she had a face that could pass off as a human, though her body wouldn’t quite fit the same standard as a human’s. Unfortunately for her, he was retrofitting her for his own selfish whims now. He adjusted his hand to view the golden watch in his other hand. Its gold was much more vibrant than his armor’s, a stark contrast to the dimly lit room he sat in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ghost of Elcrest flitted through his memory. He could picture the other man and himself standing just behind where he was working, eyeing his handiwork. She didn’t even have her metal shell ready yet, only a muscle mass of wires and a lopsided head with barely a face to make it look human. Even though it looked nothing human-like, Xeno remembered how much hope he had for the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh, so this is what you’ve been working on? I suppose this is not exactly what your brother had in mind when he talked about </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘producing an heir’</span>
  <em>
    <span>.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elcrest had cupped his chin, peering at his creation with interest. Xeno remembered himself laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something like that.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had said coyly, a bit embarrassed by Elcrest’s interest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can only hope she will be completed soon… I believe she will help a lot of people.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Xeno’s eyes softened at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well, I’m sure of that. After all, she’s got your heart.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elcrest had smiled at him and made that embarrassment melt with his brand of sunshine. He had poked him squarely in the chest as if to emphasize his point. Xeno remembered him being flustered by the gesture, but laughing despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’ll send for me when she wakes, right?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elcrest had said. The memory shattered then and there. Xeno’s eyes narrowed. The ghosts disappeared and only Xeno was left with his creation. He lifted his head slowly, staring up at her closed eyes. He was met with the same sleeping expression that matched Elcrest’s. His heart throbbed. He got to his feet, staring down at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid… I won’t be able to do that, Elc.” Xeno muttered, pressing a hand over his forehead. Seeing Elcrest’s sleeping face had struck a fire inside him; one that made him want to push to find the shards of the Celestial Qualia faster. He knew his kingdom was falling to shambles, that the people outside the walls were dying, and yet… here he was. It wasn’t something Xeno understood very well himself. He could mull over the millions of reasons, but in the end his heart decided for him. He kept working, pushing that edge that threatened to break his bones. A fear threatened to swallow him whole: that he might not be strong enough to protect this kingdom alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only so many things one single person could do, so he had retreated. He locked himself away to push towards bringing his friend back. The anxiety bottled in his heart threatened to burst the more he thought about it, so he fought to work on something he knew he could rely on. Elcrest had always had his back, no matter their circumstances. They fought, as any friends did, but when Xeno needed him most he was there for him. Now, Xeno could be there for him. If he could restore him, they could figure out this mess together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then that ugly memory that Elcrest wouldn’t remember him wormed into his heart. He shook his head and he moved back to his work again. He shoved the watch into one of his coat pockets. He hunched back onto his knees, fingers digging into the exposed chassis again. He expertly plugged dangling wires into their proper sockets. He adjusted a pair of goggles over his eyes and set to working on welding parts. Just as he set one of Dr. Veronica’s fire machines to work, he heard someone walk into the room. He paused, lifting his head ever so slightly. Ukuna passed through the doorway, giving a faint wave in his direction. He didn’t regard her at first, merely moving his eyes back onto his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too busy to talk to me, huh?” She teased, but her voice was drowned out by the shriek of metal. Sparks flickered off of the metal frame in front of him, bouncing to the floor. Part of Xeno was glad he had removed his cape long ago once he had set to work. Eventually, everything was properly welded in place. He got to his feet again, setting the fire-producing machine to the side on one of the metallic tables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Xeno finally asked, lifting his goggles from his eyes. Ukuna let her lips quirk into a smile. She moved to rest her back against one of the tables on the far side of the room, closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to deliver a little message,” she said. Xeno didn’t respond, moving back to his work. Ukuna didn’t seem dissuaded by being brushed off, but continued as Xeno began fussing with wires once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaede and Millicent left earlier today. You know Kaede’s whole goddess role, her people flipped out and wanted her to come home.” Ukuna waved a hand before crossing her arms, “She was against it, obviously, but Millie pushed her into going home. She wanted me to let you know she was sorry.” The words made Xeno pause. He wasn’t really expecting an apology, but he supposed Kaede didn’t truly understand the gravity of their situation. His actions were all the more confusing. Another jab of guilt to stack on his already heavy heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is sorry… What does she have to apologize for…?” Xeno whispered with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly acting like how she pictures you. She might feel it's her fault you’re acting like this.” Ukuna said, eyeing a bit of cable lying on the table she was resting on. Xeno froze for a second, but he quickly snapped a bit of metal in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A powerful and noble King paints that picture, right?” Xeno breathed out a laugh. A King who would be leading his people at that moment: one who would be taking to the front lines to destroy whatever it was this force of God was. A strong King, one whose knees hadn’t bent when his friend was injured and lay dying. His back was to Ukuna, so he couldn’t see her expression at that moment. She hadn’t spoken up yet, so Xeno continued fiddling with the metal in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re also kind,” Ukuna added. Xeno’s eyes narrowed into the mesh of wires again. Silence hung between them. There were probably thousands of words that could be exchanged, but neither was eager to speak more. Xeno felt himself start to crack. That anxiety was gnawing at his heart, screaming to be released from the prison he had trapped it in. He clutched at the Angel’s arm, pretending as if he were testing her motor functions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the world waits for my final word, is that it?” Xeno asked, though he wasn’t quite sure what he was asking, “I’ve made up my mind about Elc. I will bring his memories back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a leader is kind of a pain,” Ukuna shrugged, “But if I didn’t have some sort of faith in you, I wouldn’t have joined up with this kingdom. Same goes for the rest of the witches.” She moved from her spot at the table, closing the distance between them. She stood just off to his left, though Xeno didn’t look up at her. He could see the purple and black trim of her dress in the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ll be blunt. I’m not saying what you’re doing is wrong, but you’re missing what’s important right now. That’s all I’m worried about.” Ukuna placed a hand at her hip. Xeno’s eyes slowly drifted up towards her. Her emerald gaze was as hard as the stone it mimicked. They were chiding him, he could feel it in the intensity of her gaze. His own shifted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware.” He muttered, dropping the Angel’s arm to hang limply at her side. Ukuna raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you?” She inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left my brother in charge of things while we were away. He should still be dealing with them while I am recovering.” Xeno sighed a bit, moving to adjust the plating on the Angel’s shoulders, “I trust his judgement... He was always much better at military resistance than I. He commands a sense of respect that I cannot— one that is sorely needed in this time of crisis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno would rather his knights refer to him casually than that of his status as a king. He desired to be equals with his people, but he knew that was only a foolish whim some entertained. His status as a king could not be so easily smoothed over by his words alone. Ukuna folded her arms over her chest and clutched at her arms a bit tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re just foisting the burden on your brother? That’s a nice way to put it.” Ukuna challenged. Xeno expected that sort of response. He knew what he was doing was foolish, but that wasn’t going to change his stubbornness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect this sort of reprimand from Hilda.” Xeno huffed a little as he used a clamp to bend a bit of metal aside. The pocket where the minor Qualia was exposed now… It glowed faintly in the dim light, but it gave off an otherworldly feel. All he had to do was make a few more minor adjustments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone.” Ukuna said quietly. Xeno’s eyes narrowed again. He stood up and moved across the room, fingers ghosting over tools pushed away on a shelf. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head, but he didn’t say anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You don’t seem surprised,” Ukuna arched an eyebrow. Xeno paused, fingers hovering just over a wrench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that place I mentioned… She also made a wish.” The man’s eyes searched the rows of tools as he spoke, finally plucking up one of the wrenches he had sought after, “I didn’t hear what it was, but I can guess that is probably the reason she left. It had something to do with Elc… so, I can only imagine it's related to the shards or something else.” Ukuna grew quiet with the information. Xeno moved back to the machine, continuing to work in the silence. No one said anything further as he worked, each dwelling with their own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno wasn’t sure how long time had passed before he heard a solid click from pushing metal together. He blinked before backing up, looking at his creation up and down. The final latch had been sealed and now she was propped up against the wall in perfect form. He pulled the watch back out from his pocket, flipping open the top latch. It popped open with a hollow thud, revealing the vibrant array of odd blue light. It wasn’t as brilliant blue as it had been in the Sea of Stars, but it thrummed with an odd energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you planning to do then? I’d assume you have an actual plan rather than just ‘I’ll save Elc’?” Ukuna finally broached the topic he knew she was really here for; an answer to his madness. That was where words failed him. He had thought of what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, and yet at the same time Xeno didn’t know what he was going to do. He would have to face the truth of the situation sooner or later. He knew that this Angel—this</span>
  <em>
    <span> machine</span>
  </em>
  <span>—would help him reach the shards of the Celestial Qualia if the witches didn’t. He didn’t expect them to understand— for anyone to understand. The only one who might have been Hilda, and she had abandoned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, what was it all for? Elcrest would not remember him when he woke up, Xeno knew that. It was a selfish wish no matter how much you looked at it. As long as Elcrest was alive and happy, that would be enough for him. Everything else could come after Elcrest had woken up. He promised he would stop at nothing to bring them back together after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.” He answered honestly, “Once Elc awakens, I’ll handle things in the kingdom. I just… want him to be conscious first. That is all I’m focusing on right now.” He gripped the watch a little tighter, feeling the metal click under his fingers. Ukuna said nothing. The king let his gaze focus on the Angel in front of him instead. She was ready. Just before he could flip the last switch, the clatter of armor distracted him. It was faint, but it slowly grew louder and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before a man stepped into the room, his red hair a stark contrast to the gloomy atmosphere around them. He looked around frantically for a moment before laying a single eye on the king in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Xeno! Here’s where you scampered off to! Man, you could make it a little easier to find you...” He paused before glancing towards Ukuna, who gave a sly wave back at him, “Whoa, didn’t realize you were busy with someon— ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Rusty?” Xeno asked before he could let that train of thought linger. The knight blinked once before standing to attention. His once flustered expression soon drew into a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right, anyway, you gotta come back to the castle! There’s some crazy stuff happening! I don’t just mean those monsters either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of ‘crazy’ are we talking about?” Ukuna cut in. Xeno arched an eyebrow, but let him continue on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bunch of witches popped up! We’ve been getting weird reports since the monsters disappeared! There was one of a girl using the power of wind in Port Noir, but witch of Wind only left this morning.” That had Xeno and Ukuna exchanging glances. While the term witch was broad, there were only five core Witches with specific elemental power. Wind, Fire, Water, Earth and Time were exclusive to the witches of origin; another using wind was unheard of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>New</span>
  </em>
  <span> witches? That’s impossible…” Ukuna’s eyes narrowed, but they quickly darted to Xeno. They shared another knowing look, though Xeno could scarcely believe if what he thought was happening was. Could Elcrest’s shattered Qualia be interfering? It was the only explanation; why new witches with the power of the prime Qualia would appear now. Xeno scowled at the floor. If those shards were now inside of other people… what did that mean for Elcrest? If they worked like regular qualia… would he have to kill those girls to bring Elcrest back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head towards Rusty, face darkened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno—!” Ukuna began to say something, but Xeno’s steps cut her off. He didn’t want to hear what she had to say next. Rusty cast an unsure glance between them before he moved aside to let his King pass. He didn’t bother stopping to hear what she would say next. If he had to stain his hands to restore Elc… Then that would just have to be the case. As much as he didn’t like the idea, what choice would they have? Elcrest would be doomed to live in a coma forever if he let that happen. The Celestial Qualia was different from God’s, a slim opportunity that there may be a better way. For now, he would have to gather more information. He could hear the footsteps of someone following behind him, but Xeno continued pushing forward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Insecure Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The conference room was thick with tension. Despite the attack on Lambert, most of the main parts of the castle were still standing. With its unique design it was still built uptop a collection of hills, only being fortified with more brick and mortar to keep itself standing in the wake of an attack. Fortunately, Lambert didn’t have to worry much about invaders from its outer rim, what with being built within a mountain range, but from the sky was a different story. Xeno had only passed by bits of it, but most of the once crowded streets were strewn with debris and buildings upheaved. The carnage was inhuman, but it wasn’t in the same vein as a natural disaster either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some placement of upheaved earth was deliberate; it was almost entirely aimed at populated places. Much of the decor from the celebration days prior had been caught in the turmoil, ripped or shredded beyond recognition. It felt like it had happened years ago rather than just a few days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno had been avoiding this place since he was able to get up from the infirmary cot. In the time he had spent resting, there was an ugly thought that brewed in the back of his mind. He realized his selfish wish to accompany Elcrest had wrought all the chaos around them. He had been focused on delving into working on the machine; he had ignored it for that brief moment and let himself become numb to it. Now it was coming all back to him as he stood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a reminder that everything up until that point had shattered around him. A peaceful world was now ravaged by a diseased sunset and monsters as harbingers of God’s will come to kill them all. If that child was some sort of being of God, perhaps she had seen Xeno’s arrogance firsthand. Bringing a simple human might have been just enough of a reason to fuel her wrath. Xeno had told himself he would accept any punishment that God would bestow him, but he didn’t believe it would be at the cost of others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Elcrest laid near lifeless while Xeno was powerless to do anything but claw through the darkness in search of the very thing he lost. The cries of the dead and the screams of those monsters merging and mingling in an ugly dissonance raked at his mind. That girl had stolen away everything because he had been arrogant enough to believe he deserved to be at Elcrest’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno focused his gaze into the table just in front of them, barely aware of the conversations in front of him. Kallias stood at the head of their war table, hands pressed into the oak wood in front of them. He lifted his dull eyes just briefly enough to scan the rest of the room. Joined at his side was his advisor, Elmar, alongside two other advisors Xeno had come to elect in the years of his kingship: Laurent and Claire. There were considerably less than Xeno recognized among their doleful faces, feeling that same guilt grip at his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolai, Myra, Heath, Magnus, Theo, Ashley… The names of those missing floated to the forefront of his mind. Never would he see their faces again. Xeno chewed at his lip. The conference room felt so much bigger than it should have, threatening to swallow Xeno with every moment he stood in its walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno could feel their eyes on him, waiting for him to speak and carry out the duty he had been thoroughly trained to do since his birth. Those same eyes held too many horrors for Xeno to count; he couldn’t match them. He could barely see the bandages that poked out from their clothes with bruises branded on exposed skin. Their shadowed eyes and tense expressions only dug into his heart further. He hadn’t been there to protect them, instead giving these horrors to them. Did they blame him? There was no doubt in Xeno’s mind they did. The voices of protest echoed in his ears, but he had turned his back on them; all for the sake of one friend. He had turned his back on them when they needed him most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno returned to pitifully stare at the map spread out in front of him, brows knit tightly together. Kallias’ sigh tuned him back into the conversation briefly. His eyes lifted a tad and brown met its twin, though there were no signs of sympathy hidden in his younger sibling’s gaze. Xeno didn’t expect them to. Their gaze broke as the other man opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our forces are barely scraping by from the first assault.” Kallias muttered before clenching his jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Always to business</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Xeno thought idly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The devastation is immense. I fear we may not be able to hold out as we did from the initial attack. Most of the remaining knights are posted near the entrance to the city as well as near the origin point at the Anthem hall. We are spread thin, but I believe if we can focus on a strong front line, it will give some time for reinforcements to assist them.” Xeno frowned to himself. Protecting themselves from an unseen enemy was hard enough, but to deal with beings that could fly was already growing troublesome. Was this truly the wrath of God then? He didn’t want to call that child anything close to a god, but he couldn’t deny her voices were immeasurable. Guilt pounded against his chest once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he not been so foolish to think he could take on God, would this have been prevented? Would the people have been spared? Xeno wasn’t sure of that answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the cannons on the castle walls? Do we have enough men to man those?” Laurent spoke up, dragging him out of his thoughts again. That would at least stall their air support for the time being, Xeno thought idly. Kallias’ eyes narrowed a little, scratching at the back of his hair with a frustrated grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have enough to man a few, but not the entire perimeter. If one slips in our blind spot, that will expose the ground units below.” Before he could continue, someone else slipped into the room. Their collective attention all diverted towards the door. Standing there was a tall imposing man, his clothes tattered and dirtied despite how dark they were. He was also covered in bruises and bandages, though he carried himself with pride. Xeno recognized him as Hrodulf, one of the platoon leaders in the Royal Knights. He bowed to each one of them before he strolled across the room to where Kallias was perched. The Grand Master stood to attention at his arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire, I’ve come to deliver a report.” His gruff voice was enough to fill the entire room. It didn’t help that everyone had already grown silent upon his arrival. Kallias nodded once to encourage him to keep going. Hrodrulf’s stern expression didn’t lighten once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve confirmed the number of remaining soldiers. We’re short about seventy-thousand men.” Hrodulf said with a deathly calm. The tense atmosphere didn’t lighten. Xeno felt his jaw tighten. More lives spilled at the cost of his foolishness; especially those under his banner. They were fighting for their King and country alike…</span>
  <em>
    <span> Damn it… Damn it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He cursed silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hrodulf.” Kallias’ voice didn’t waver, but it wasn’t hard to hear how strained it was. The room continued its deathly silence from there, each person weighing their options. Xeno could only squeeze his fists tightly. If he weren’t wearing gloves, he would be half worried his nails would puncture skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I suggest we direct the citizenry to a safer place for now? If we can gather the remaining survivors it may be easier to protect them.” Claire spoke in the gloom, gently pointing towards one of the larger districts of Lambert on the map. Xeno was released from his thoughts to draw his eyes to her finger. It would be better to take the remaining civilians to safety, he agreed… But they wouldn’t have to leave their homes if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t ventured to the throne of God. What sort of King had he become to let something like this happen? Why wasn’t only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>being punished? It was his wish—his </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span>—to follow Elc up there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an available estimate of the casualties yet?” Elmar asked, glancing towards them with a strained look. Kallias rolled his head towards Hrodulf again. The man kept his shoulders straight, though Xeno could see his gaze flickering away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are at least over three hundred thousand confirmed either missing or dead…” He stated. The atmosphere in the room grew cold. Xeno felt his stomach churn at the news. It wasn’t hard to grasp how still the city had become, but to hear it put into words made to all the more real. It made Xeno really question if they could have prevented such a thing in the first place. They had opened the doors of God’s throne to the innocents below, unaware just how strongly God felt about them. Xeno kept his face level as much as he could. What sort of King was he to allow this to happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno couldn’t let this continue. He didn’t deserve to carry a crown if this was the cost. Only Xeno, a single human being, had decided to venture to the throne of God. Out of all the humans, it was his choice alone. His arrogance should have been paid with his own head, not theirs. It should not have been paid in innocent blood: in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>people’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be sick… but he didn’t allow himself that. He didn’t even deserve to feel remorse; only an ugliness that hollowed out his heart remained. This was the cost of humanity’s arrogance and Xeno had used these people’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>lives</span>
  </em>
  <span> as currency. Here everyone was working hard to restore the peace as best they could, but Xeno could only sit there in self pity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it had been Elcrest… Elcrest was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>selflessly</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind, yet here Xeno was being selfish. Xeno was dwelling in his own arrogance once again, and he had learned </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had pulled the trigger with his arrogance and now the bodies were piling up. It was a sin he wasn’t sure God would ever forgive. That fact resounded against his already made resolve. These people needed Elcrest, not Xeno. Elcrest was gifted to them as their salvation and Xeno had taken that away. If he could repent by bringing him back, not only because he was his best friend but because he was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>savior</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then maybe that sin could be repaid. They no longer needed a King who would only act for his selfish whims. He lifted his chin up regarding the remaining officials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the remaining citizens take refuge inside the castle for now. The fact it is still standing amidst the chaos should be reason enough to let them shelter here. Our infirmary still has enough space to fit a good number of wounded.” He could already see Kallias biting back words of protest as Xeno added those last words, “With the other witches returning to their homes, we can’t rely on their power from here on. We are all barely recovering from the first attack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of Hildegaria?” Elmar asked, folding his arms behind his back as he stared at the map, “It is further north, so surely they couldn’t have crossed into the upper reaches of their territory that fast. We may be able to ask for their aid in this situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will not be able to support us right now.” Kallias interrupted, “They are already bled dry on resources and their winter season is still ongoing. There is brewing strife along the border as well, so I believe our requests for assistance will fall on deaf ears.” Xeno’s eyes burned into the paper map in front of them. Even if Hilda’s advisors weren’t out for their own skins, Hilda would not answer them. She had disappeared far behind his reach now. He could only pray she was alright wherever her wish had taken her. He half wondered what were prayers now anyway when their God wanted to kill them all. He cast aside those thoughts with a heavy swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, we will focus on protecting the remaining people here in Lambert with or without assistance. But I called this meeting in order to gather more information on the recent witch reports. I’d like to focus on that for a moment.” His commandeering tone made the room grow quiet again. Each person looked less than pleased but didn’t dare to object. Xeno waited. It wasn’t long before Elmar cleared his throat to interrupt the silence. Kallias let out a noncommittal grunt, but straightened to match the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since this news is relatively recent, take it with a grain of salt,” Kallias’ eyes turned towards him, keeping his expression even. Xeno nodded once, though his eyebrows furrowed in thought. The younger of the two took that as a sign to continue further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was a brilliant flash of light before the Angels descended from the Moon.” Xeno silently noted they had taken to calling those creatures Angels now, “Once the initial chaos was over, we started getting reports from Port Noir of a girl using the power of wind to stop the Angels that had scattered from Lambert. We haven’t heard much from the Amatsu side or Kashmistan so we’re unsure if this was just a trick of the eyes. It could merely be a witch with a minor Qualia.” Kallias pushed his own hands behind his back, sternly looking at his brother. Xeno tipped his head a bit lower, absorbing the information carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Girls with minor Qualia could still be called witches, though their powers weren’t anything compared to those with the prime elemental Qualia. Musicians used minor Qualia to hone their skills, but most who were chosen by one were sent to become priests of Theiaism. They were regarded as prophets of God Themselves, though their powers were limited. Prime Qualia were the true source of power, for they were not limited by mere tiny songs and parlor tricks of magic. The flash of light was mostly what bothered Xeno. It seemed his hunch was starting to hold water. If that light was the same one from when the Celestial Qualia shattered, that would answer that conundrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Celestial Qualia held a magic that wasn’t bound by the rules of God. It wasn’t a huge leap for Xeno to assume their powers could be similar to that of God’s especially if the Conductor could sing. Unfortunately, there was too little to go off of right now beyond random theories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a better description of what the girl was doing?” Xeno asked, scanning the many eyes in the room. He caught Hrodulf and Laurent exchanging glances, unsure if they truly wanted to speak up or not. Finally, Laurent leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was singing without restraint. One witness reported she summoned something like a tornado. That’s all that was left in the report.” His eyes lowered a little, as if he couldn’t believe it themselves. Xeno cupped his chin, pursing his lips together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Something like’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t definitively say it was a tornado made of wind… but that was just skepticism crawling in the back of his mind. He wanted to look at it rationally, but his heart was tugging him towards an answer already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no other choice. I will make my way to Port Noir to investigate.” Xeno decided, earning him a flurry of heated murmurs in the room. He could see the way Kallias’ face contorted with dissent. Xeno held his eyes hostage for a moment, though even the King was having trouble keeping it. He knew what words he would speak before they left his mouth; what a risk that would be. Their King going off to another city when they were barely crawling out of the rubble? Absurd. Their King had already abandoned them once, perhaps Kallias already was regarding him with hatred for that. Xeno couldn’t say he blamed him much either. He had made his decision by now, but somehow Xeno found himself choking on saying those words. He knew he didn’t deserve to lead them like this... Not when he had triggered such suffering. He still loved this country, he loved the people in it, and letting go wasn't something Xeno had grown used to yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind flickered back to his goal, reminding him just what he was doing this for. What if his hypothesis was right? If it really was Elcrest’s shard out there, then that meant he was one step closer to bringing his friend back: bringing their</span>
  <em>
    <span> savior </span>
  </em>
  <span>back. If the Celestial Qualia was the one thing that the child of the Moon feared, that had meant there was some key to its power. That key may stop whatever evil was descending upon them now. As much as he hated the idea of throwing Elcrest back into danger, it was the only way. No one else harnessed a Celestial Qualia. If he stayed and waited, that opportunity might pass by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why must you involve yourself in the matters of the witches, Xeno?! The lives of this city’s people are more important than chasing some whim. They are right in front of you and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> you right now.” Kallias’ bark was sharp, but Xeno didn’t flinch. He could see his teeth bared, but the rest of the officials backed off from the angry royal. He slammed his hands onto the table below them, the thud echoing loudly in the large conference room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a King! When will you start acting like one?! Have your eyes gone blind in the wake of seeing God?” Kallias growled, fingers digging into the table below them. The map crunched under his grip, but Xeno kept his lips in a solid line. His criticism was harsh, but he was right. If he were a true King he would be able to stand tall, proudly and swiftly dealing with this mess of a situation. He would be standing at the side of his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno’s mind warred with him there. The ever creeping thought that abandoning his people now would only lead to disaster in the future… but living in a world without his best friend blinded his steps as well. Those gentle hands of Elcrest were starting to slip over his eyes. Elcrest was not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> savior, but the people’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elcrest had saved him from questioning his leadership time and time again. Xeno had built up the kingdom with his two hands, but Elcrest had given it life. He had taught him how kind the world was even amidst how cruel it could be. He had solidified how warm and kind it was to live alongside his people, and how wonderful that felt. Elcrest was always selfless in everything he did. He moved alongside the people, throwing his all into everything for the sake of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had Xeno done? He had challenged God at a selfish whim of being beside his friend, showing that Xeno was worthy enough to be beheld in front of God’s eyes. His arrogance had spilled rivers of blood. His selfishness was the noose around their necks. He was a King who had sent his people to the gallows without a second thought. That was not something a King did for their people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elcrest is necessary for us to be saved.” Xeno finally spoke after a pregnant pause. Their eyes were all on him, though Kallias’ was more heated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” The other royal challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we were at the throne of God, there was a child there.” Xeno heard the repeated whisper of ‘a child?’ echoed throughout the group, but carried on, “She was the one who destroyed Elcrest’s mind. He housed a Qualia just as the witches do. She said once she destroyed it that she could be rid of humans.” The room’s atmosphere never lightened; it only felt heavier on Xeno’s heart. It threatened to crush him, but he kept his shoulders tense. The murmurs stopped, leaving only silence in his wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I believe therein lies the key to our survival. If God is truly vying for our deaths, this madness will not stop at just one or two invasions. Even with the witches on our side, how long can we hold out? How long until madness consumes them all? Consumes </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The words that woman spoke to him in the Sea of Stars had tickled the back of his mind. The witches would succumb to madness if the Conductor did not purify it. Hilda was already the first product of it, but when would it happen to another witch? When would they truly become aides of God and seek out Their will?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something he could let happen. There would only be more blood stained on the earth if that came to pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we can restore that Qualia, then we may have a chance. I believe the only reason these ‘witches’ are appearing is due to that fact.” Xeno finished, gently pressing a hand against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room continued to remain silent at his words. Kallias’ fiery gaze had cooled some, instead taking to glowering at the table in front of them. He looked like he wanted to shout something, but he couldn’t find the right words. His lips curled into an ugly frown. Xeno’s gaze wandered around the room, finding worry creasing every brow. The King knew he would get no responses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… you are right, Kallias. I am not acting like a King.” Xeno closed his eyes, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest. His fingers dug into his cravat at that. The people he so dearly loved… they deserved a King better than one who faltered like this. They deserved better than a King who had been one of the sources of their deaths. He was starting to finally gather the words he didn’t want to admit. If Elc saw him now, what would he say? Would he be disappointed? Elcrest scolding him flitted through his mind briefly. If he awoke now, perhaps if he knew what he had done he would hate him. It was a fear that stabbed at his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure Hilda would be reprimanding him. Would she be disappointed too? She had stormed off on her own mission long ago now. He wasn’t sure what she would hope to accomplish. Maybe she blamed him too and that was why she had called him reckless. Xeno hadn’t changed at all. His selfishness was still showing, even now as he wished to escape his title. He pushed his hand into one of his pockets, pressing his fingers further into the golden watch he had been given. He had decided this would be the best course of action for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were right to abhor him for freezing like this… but he had made his promises. He couldn’t let himself turn his back on Elcrest, even if his sense of duty was screaming at him for an answer. He was being selfish, he knew that, but it was all he had left now. Royalty were those who were trusted by the people to lead them, to protect them in times of crises and carry their hopes. Xeno couldn’t find it in his heart to claim he was a King any further. He wasn’t a king of humans nor beasts: he was just a sad, scared man who wanted to save his friend and had led his people to their doom. This was the only fitting price for his arrogance. He raised his head a little higher. This would be his final command as a King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to abdicate the throne. In my stead, I leave it to my brother, Kallias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room whipped into an uproar. Questions were flung at high speed, whizzing past Xeno’s ears before he could catch what they were saying. The two remaining advisors mumbled between themselves, their fear growing only more and more heightened with every sentence. He could see the way their eyes glowed with a new and intense horror. Xeno’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness, please reconsider!” Elmar said, shock consuming not only his tone but his face. It was the first sentence Xeno could pick out from the roar of questions. Before Xeno could answer him, a laugh silenced them. It came from his little brother, his head bent before him. There was no humor in the laugh. It only came off as odd, disjointed from the current reality of the situation. Finally, his head lifted and Xeno felt his throat squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you are possibly going to accomplish with a stunt like this?” Kallias searched his face. Xeno’s eyebrows furrowed together. This wasn’t his usual stern expression; it was one of hurt. His eyebrows were knit together, but his lips trembled. Xeno squeezed the watch tighter praying for a resolve to meet him. He was faltering… but he had to find a way to save Elcrest for their sake. Hilda was gone, and without knowing how the other witches would react, he was the only one who could set the gears in motion to stop this madness. It was his only chance to possibly make up for the sins he had committed against God. Once Elcrest was restored, things would  turn out fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let you go to the moon against my better judgement and now you wish to run off on some sort of a fool’s errand when the world is dying?” Kallias asked, shaking his head as if it would erase the words Xeno had spoken, “Is it really all for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you would turn your back on us?”</span>
</p><p><span>“It is </span><em><span>because</span></em><span> of that man I am doing this. If Elc can be saved, then he can truly</span> <span>save us </span><em><span>all</span></em><span>. He was chosen as a Conductor for that reason.” Xeno turned his head away from his pained look, scowling at the floor instead.</span></p><p>
  <span>“The Conductor failed us.” Kallias’s tone was sharp. Xeno felt his chest squeeze at those words. No one spoke further, each person hanging on every word of their argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Kallias. He did not.” Xeno kept his voice level, but low, “I did this.” The room erupted into more hushed whispers, but Kallias said nothing further. His cold stare seared into him. It stung like a freshly sliced wound and Xeno forced his lips to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was I who wanted to venture to God’s throne despite the warnings. God saw through my arrogance. They saw through the foolishness that made me believe I was strong enough to handle whatever They threw at my head. I never imagined this would happen... That this madness would be the result of such a thing. This is my sin to bear and mine alone. That is why I must set things right myself. I do not deserve to lead any of you further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned the sound of the table scuffing against the floor. Xeno blinked once, looking up only to see his brother hurrying up towards him. He grabbed the scruff of his cravat, hiking it up enough that Xeno could stare down at him. Their eyes met, though Xeno could see the pain crawling through his own. He was barely aware of those in the room mumbling at their display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you would rather get yourself killed in the process? Do you really believe that would eradicate you of your sins?!” Kallias’ words were harsh and his grip even harsher. However, his arm was shaking. His eyes focused on his trembling limb. That action made Xeno’s eyes flashed with something he hadn’t realized. He knew Kallias was worried about him… but somehow the thought hadn’t crossed his mind until then. He believed them to only blame him for such a transgression against God. Xeno knew his death wouldn’t solve anything... but merely staying, hiding behind his kingdom’s walls, powerless to do things he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could accomplish, would be a fate </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> than death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was his mistake… and only Xeno could rectify that. He had to bring back Elcrest no matter what and stop this suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not seeking death. I will not let myself be killed before I see this through. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring Elcrest back, no matter what happens.” Xeno’s resolve was strong with those words, his voice steadily gaining more power to it. He lifted his hand to clutch it against his brother’s gauntlet. Kallias’ eyes lifted in surprise. His grip loosened slightly and Xeno took that opportunity to push him off. His cravat was thoroughly rumpled now, but he ignored the tightness in his throat. The room’s silence only thrummed in Xeno’s mind more, eating at his nerves. He finally released his brother’s grip and turned his back on him. There was nothing else left to say and he had gotten the information he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xeno!” Kallias called after him and Xeno hesitated. He clenched his jaw, but steeled himself for another tongue lashing. He knew he deserved it, far more than anything. He was abandoning him: abandoning </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> for now. Even if it was for a greater mission, Xeno knew he had sunken the knife deep into their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least… at least take someone with you… A few guards, maybe.” Kallias gave a reluctant sigh. Xeno looked over his shoulder to see his hand was pressed firmly into his forehead. He couldn’t see his expression well, but his head hung low. His shoulders long since lost the fight to stay steady. He wanted to apologize for shouldering his brother with such a heavy burden, but the words were lost in his throat. Xeno couldn’t deny how worried he was for his own brother’s safety, but he knew to trust Kallias’ judgement. He had been alongside him as his Grand Master for so long. There were countless battles they had fought together as brothers, each wanting to protect this country they so dearly loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I will. Thank you,” Xeno decided that was all I could say. He regarded him with a heavy smile, but Kallias didn’t meet his gaze. Xeno’s smile faded and he turned his head back towards the door. The two knights stationed there straightened at the sight of their King— well, former King now. He gave them a reluctant nod of his head before he stepped out of the conference room. He couldn’t hear their voices behind him, but Xeno’s eyes remained firmly ahead. This was his sin to bear now. He would save Elc and his people, no matter what. The footsteps of his armor were his only company as he hurried down the long, empty hallway of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m sorry,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> were words that Xeno kept close to his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir Colin Archibald and Sir Rusty. You two are Lambert’s finest in the Holy Regnant Knights. You have been selected to accompany me on a dire quest to restore our broken world.” Xeno’s voice never lost its commanding edge, despite the anxiety that ate away at his heart. He had long since been trained to keep a composed mask in the face of his people, but somehow he felt it all the more necessary to keep a calm and collected demeanor now. Perhaps this would become his new norm, he thought idly as he watched the faces of his former knights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stood just outside the knight’s training ground, where he had called them. The two men in front of him were at attention, though one was considerably larger than the other. Rusty’s shoulders were a bit less tense than the other man’s. Each of them held a strength that Xeno thought would come in handy on their mission to seek out Elcrest’s shards. He recognized Colin Archibald as one who usually directed many of their platoons. His family’s surname of Archibald was familiar to Xeno. They had created a long lineage of knights that served under his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a stalwart example of everything a knight should be. Xeno idly remembered Elcrest saying he was so strict on his knighthood, in fact, he put Elcrest’s own work to shame. Archibald also held the strength of an ox, one that was needed if they were to run into more Angels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rusty was more of the... </span>
  <em>
    <span>loose</span>
  </em>
  <span> type of knight Xeno would say. However, he was a top scout among them with eyes that rivaled a hawk’s. He was known for quickly dispatching enemies whether through his skills with a knife or his own words. He had heard Hrodulf had taken him under his wing as a squire many years ago, long before Xeno had taken the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had grown into quite a knight if Xeno was being honest, even if his attitude, which Xeno had gleaned from their brief discussions in scout reports, left something to be desired. Training under Hrodulf must have sharpened Rusty’s skills, though his conduct was… less than knightly. Rusty had often tried to talk Xeno out of duties for womanizing.The brown haired man was glad he was one of the few knights he could talk to so casually, but part of him worried if the redheaded knight were perhaps</span>
  <em>
    <span> too</span>
  </em>
  <span> casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sayin’ we’re the finest ‘cuz we’re the only ones left?” Rusty grumbled to himself, scratching at his red hair and taking Xeno out of his musings. The other man—Archibald—could only gaze at him in sheer horror. He was just as appalled if Rusty had insulted Archibald’s own mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Rusty, you would do well to watch your tone in front of his Highness!” The older man snapped before he went straight back to attention to regard Xeno, “Please, disregard his rude behavior, your Highness! It is an absolute honor to serve the crown for the Archibald family name!” While Xeno appreciated the other man’s enthusiasm, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt in his heart to be referred to as royalty. He had once wanted to be on equal standing with his subjects… How far he had he fallen from grace. Xeno could spot Rusty rolling a blue eye underneath his covered hair, but he straightened up as well. The former King only raised a hand gently, waving off Archibald’s comments slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is quite all right. He does, indeed, have a point.” Xeno’s gaze trailed away from their faces, “There are not many left after that first battle. Still, I selected you both specifically because I believe your skill sets will be a vital asset to this mission.” Both of their eyes were on him, though Rusty arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what exactly are you tryin’ to sign us up for?” Rusty folded his arms across his chest with a tilt of his head. Xeno swallowed, but kept his calm composure. That was the question he had been expecting after all. Archibald looked inquisitive too, but he was much less vocal about it than his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only way we can stop the Angel attacks is if we cut off the source. The only one who can completely stop God is Elcrest, therefore we will be searching for the shards of the Celestial Qualia. I intend to restore Elcrest back to normal in order to challenge God once again.” Xeno said, watching for their reactions carefully. He already knew he was asking much of them to accompany him, but he wanted to fulfill Kallias’ plea. This was his burden to bear, but Xeno wasn’t naive to believe he could handle hordes of Angels on his own. Even if he had one other person in mind, an extra bit of muscle never hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t ask the witches to come along now… They had their own burdens as rulers of their lands. Not to mention if that strange woman was right, if they turned mad before Elcrest’s conducting power was restored then they would be in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheesh, if you told me I’d be off to slay a god or somethin’ this year I woulda never believed that.” Rusty whistled, resting a hand against his hip. Archibald looked stunned for a moment, eyes widely staring back at his King. With a tiny jab of Rusty’s elbow, he soon was standing straight at attention once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My statement stands! I would be honored to serve you, your Highness! It is not only because of the Archibald family name’s honor, but a privilege to assist you myself!” Archibald’s booming voice was enough to back him up. Xeno was relieved to know he was so reliable. The fact of his kingship, though, was one thing he would have to clear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I am afraid I am no longer the King of Regnant.” Xeno’s voice was thin, “You may just refer to me just as Xeno. I am merely asking for your assistance as a citizen of this country.” Shock rippled between both knights at that. They blinked at each other before turning towards their former King with matching expressions. It was a mixture of disbelief and worry. Xeno was expecting that sort of reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abdicating the throne wasn’t something he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do, but he no longer deserved a crown upon his head. His sins were dug too deep and filled with the blood of innocent lives. The title of King no longer suited him. To his surprise, the large man in front of him seemed to recover easily. His frown was still on his face, but his eyes sparkled with a new determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Regardless, it would be an honor to serve you, my liege!” Archibald saluted him. Xeno could only find his shoulders drooping a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> just say you may call me Xeno…” The former King sighed, pressing his gloved fingers to his forehead in exasperation. Perhaps this was going to be a  longer journey than he expected...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, man, he’s one for formalities. You’re not gonna get through that thick skull of his that easily.” Rusty shrugged his shoulders, earning a heated glare from Archibald. Xeno suppressed a tiny chuckle from the back of his throat. He wasn’t sure how close their relationship was, but they certainly would make the trip lively. His eyes turned towards Rusty, whose gaze was still trained on his armored companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then will you join me as well, Rusty?” Xeno tilted his head to the side. Rusty glanced to the side, his lips pursing together in thought. He then suddenly ruffled the back of his scruffy hair, letting out an almost comically loud sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, hell, it’s better than standing around here waiting for the next attack to come swooping in. I want a piece of the action and if we’re gonna go off and fight those assholes, fine by me.” He shot the man a broad lopsided grin and Xeno felt his heart fill with relief. Well, that was one obstacle cleared. He couldn’t deny having a few traveling companions would make the road ahead much easier. As much as he missed having Elc at his side, some company was better than none. That just left their last traveling companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno turned his attention to the shed just outside of the training grounds. He had kept her waiting for far too long. Xeno half realized she must have been waiting long for him to give her the okay to come closer. With a little flick of his wrist, he motioned for her. A woman slowly moved out from the door, wrapped in a thick dark purple robe to hide most of her body from view. Xeno had finally completed his project. Much to his surprise, she seemed to be adjusting to things rather quickly. Perhaps that was the power of the minor Qualia housed within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archibald and Rusty stiffened at her presence, but mostly looked at her curiously. Only her face could be visible through the hood she wore. Xeno had chosen to keep her garbed for now. If people caught wind of her angel-like origins, it might send them into a panic. Starting off on the wrong foot would only complicate things further. She slowly floated to his side, making sure to walk just as Xeno had taught her even if her feet did not technically touch the ground. The robe was about floor length, so it kept the illusion up well. She far surpassed Xeno’s expectations in more ways than one. She had learned fairly quickly, but he supposed that was the machine side of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She will be assisting us on our journey.” Xeno gently turned towards her, speaking softly, “This is Giselle. Giselle, this is Rusty and Archibald. They will be accompanying us.” Her eyes lifted and suddenly Xeno was reminded of the brilliant red eyes of the girl on the moon. He hadn’t really intended for that to happen, but he ignored the unsettling chill in his spine in favor of watching the other two knights. They both didn’t say anything, exchanging unsure glances before Rusty was the first one to walk up. He inspected her carefully, a hand cupping his chin as he leaned forward. Giselle didn’t seem particularly perturbed, merely staring straight ahead as if Rusty weren’t there. Before long a smile crossed over Rusty’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, aren’t you a cutie? What’re you hiding under all those robes, huh? Maybe you and I should get to know each other a little better...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am hiding nothing. Master simply asked me to wear this. I believe the phrase is, ‘It is a pleasure to be working with you’.” Giselle’s monotone voice surprised the red headed knight. He blinked once before straightening up, glancing to Xeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She calls you Master? Huh, I didn’t take you for that sort of guy who’s into that stuff...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-erm, please don’t take it the wrong way…” Xeno awkwardly waved his hands in front of him, desperately trying to find a way to change the subject. He hastily shifted closer to Giselle who looked back at him blankly. He pulled out the golden watch from his pocket, gently holding it out to her. She lifted her arms to take it in her black fingers, holding it carefully as if it were a precious treasure. Her fingers gently brushed over the seams of the watch. Her red eyes lowered for a second, scanning over the object before raising her head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giselle, can you sense anything similar to this watch?” Xeno asked, keeping his voice low so that Archibald and Rusty couldn’t overhear too much. They continued to watch them, though neither of them spoke up. She nodded once before the iris of her eye shrunk. Xeno could see those red pupils raking over every detail of the watch before they expanded once more. She moved to give it back to him before turning her attention towards the other two men. Rusty and Archibald straightened, but her gaze wasn’t focused on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is another reading of similar value approximately three hundred and eighty-four point nine </span>
  <span>kilometers to the south. There are similar signals further out, though I cannot pinpoint them at this point in time.” Giselle said before turning her attention back to Xeno. Archibald and Rusty stared with wide eyes, not quite believing what she had just said. Xeno wasn’t hoping for such a… cold way of speaking, but he supposed it could not be helped. She was a machine, not quite a human being even if she had a Qualia. Still, the notion of other readings meant that the possible theory of Elcrest’s shards being related to the new witches might hold some water. It was a bit frustrating she couldn’t locate them all at once, but at least they had a lead. Rusty’s voice distracted him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, lady, you’re like some kind of living compass!” Rusty said, a bit flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is quite the impressive skill, Lady Giselle!” Archibald praised, though Giselle only looked at him with a passive expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a basic function. There is nothing to be impressed by.” She replied. There was disappointment in Archibald’s face at being brushed off so coldly; the former King moved in swiftly to save the atmosphere from becoming any more awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe that sets us on our course.” Xeno hurried to speak before Archibald could say anything further. Rusty leaned back on his heels a bit, eyeing Giselle once more before his attention turned towards Xeno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, where’d you get that thing then? Is that thing supposed to help us find those shards?” He asked, pointing towards the watch in Xeno’s hand. The former King glanced down at it as if he hadn’t realized he had been holding it. Ah, yes, he should have expected a question like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s quite a story. I’m sure we’ll have time for it once we’re on the road.” Xeno waved off his question with a tiny turn of his body, sending his cape billowing out behind him, “I’ll have the stablehands round up some horses for us. It will be quite a distance until we reach Port Noir. I suggest you both prepare to set out as we will be leaving around fifteen hundred hours.” The two knights exchanged unsure glances at being so quickly brushed off, but stood to attention. Even if Xeno wasn’t their King any longer, they didn’t seem eager to question him just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them disbanded at the same time, leaving Xeno and Giselle to stand there in the yellow sunset that painted their sky. Xeno watched their backs as they moved towards the knight’s barracks, letting out a heavy sigh he didn’t realize he was holding. He couldn’t deny the anxiety eating away at him. Now that they were gone, his thoughts began to crowd his heart again. If they failed, then what would become of Elc? What of the world?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heavy weight of not only this country, but the world stacked on his shoulders. There was also the lingering worry that the capital would be attacked again… but Elcrest was safe with Veronica monitoring him for now. Her lab was tucked away in a forest hamlet, just outside of Lambert. Hopefully the dense forest would ward off those creatures for a little while. Part of him wondered if this was how Elcrest felt before they had ventured to the moon. That annoying thought that Xeno would never know what he wanted to tell him pricked at his heart. He could see his sheepish expression in his mind, his fingers fidgeting together with that warm smile on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xeno grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master?” Giselle’s voice shook Xeno out of his worries. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, tilting his head ever so slightly. Right, there wasn’t much time to spend dwelling on that. He had to prepare for their journey himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giselle had paused, merely staring where Archibald and Rusty had once been. He didn’t push her to say anything further, though he was curious what was running through her thoughts at the moment. He wasn’t really sure how a man-made creature had the same kind of thoughts humans did, but Xeno partially hoped so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mission will be a success, Master.” Giselle said finally, her eyes meeting his own. He stared at himself reflected in her red gaze. That calm mask had faded away into surprise. He wasn’t expecting that sort of response from her, but he supposed that was just her basic programming. Perhaps it was just her own way at comforting his stormy heart… or maybe he was merely hoping it was. He closed his eyes, letting that carefully crafted smile return to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... Thank you, Giselle.” He turned his back to her. He let the cold sunlight wash over his back as he began walking away. Giselle took a few moments, but it was not long before she was following after him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>